


The Wild Wood

by Dellessa



Series: The Wild Wood [1]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Things Happen To Everyone, Bestiality, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Faeries behaving badly, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woods is full of secrets, some that should never see the light of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts), [patrickthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/dellessa/media/The%20Wild%20Wood%20original.jpg.html)

Rain fell in an off-beat pattern, the drops too big to be considered a sprinkle, and too few to be considered a true downpour. The man made his way through the dark trail towards his hunting stand. Mist rose up from the ground creating a halo in the light of the hunters flashlight. The light itself barely cut through the dark. The forest itself was quite, unnaturally so. His steps echoed through the forest, a steady crunch as he drew farther and farther away from the safety of his truck. 

Something crossed the path, barely a shadow which startled him. A gasp left his throat before he realized it was one of his quarry. It was there and gone in a breath’s time, quickly becoming a distant rustle. His heart hammered in his chest and he froze. His hands clasped the the shotgun in his hands.

It was still hammering in his chest as he continued to walk. He didn’t look down as he passed over a line of red mushrooms that intersected the path. He trod across the circle, and broke it on the other end, his boot cutting through the delicate fungi and sending them across the trail. He continued on, not noticing the rustle in the forest around him. 

He stopped, looking around with a frown on his face. The light from his flashlight panned the forest reflecting off of luminescent eyes beyond, a seeming mass of hundreds of eyes that blinked out as fast as they appeared. 

He shook as he turned away, and quickened his pace, he was nearly running by the time he reached the clearing in the forest. He gasped drawing heavy lungfuls of cool air. A scream escaped his lips when he felt something grab at his leg. 

He shook it, dropping his gun as he ran away, tearing through the forest. Brambles caught at his clothes, pulling at the fabric and tearing long rends into his skin. He pulled through it, stumbling out of the woods and into the field beyond. The bent corn stems and corn husks crunched under his feet, and the mud sloshed underfoot. He slipped, but managed to keep his footing as he ran through the empty forest, and blindly into the uncut corn stalks. They rustled around him as he ran, sharp leaves cutting his skin, but he was heedless of it at this point. 

Something wrapped around his leg, pulling his legs out from under him. The earth erupted, opening up around him, and he was pulled under the earth, his scream cutting off abruptly.

oOoOoOo

In another part of the woods, Misty Day opened her eyes to darkness. She shook, remembering the nightmare she had been stuck in for who knows how long. Her breath caught, and she drew in a slow breath as she pinched herself. It hurt, but she was still afraid that she was still stuck in the underworld. She got to her feet, wobbling as she tried to stand up. She could feel stone pressing against her hands. The cave she was in---it had to be a cave!---did not have a tall enough ceiling to let her stand up all of the way. The blackness around her was inky. Terrifyingly so, but even then she could feel the beat of life near her. She walked carefully towards the faint light, and gasped at the aura the small animals gave off. There was something off about this, something terribly wrong. She didn’t have time to dwell on it though. She continued on, hoping she was going the right way, and then the air stirred around her. It smelled fresh, like rain and the first touch of fall. 

She slowly moved through the inky darkness, her hand trailed against the wall of the cave to keep her orientated. 

She moved slowly, one step at a time until the darkness broke. She stepped out of the cave mouth. The forest surrounding her was not like the forest at home, what she could see. The ground was slick with new fallen leaves and slippery under her bare feet. 

Where was she? The air was chilled. It left her shivering, and goosebumps rose on her limbs. She wasn’t dressed for this weather, but for the balmy temps of Louisiana. She was damp from head to toe as she stumbled out of the cave and into the forest beyond. The ground was cold beneath her feet leaving them stinging, but she took one step at a time, stumbling more often than not, but unerringly heading in a straight line. She was delirious by the time she stumbled out and onto the side of a country road. The road was only paved in patches, the rest was loose rock. She walked on the side, her feet bleeding by the time she made it to the paved road beyond. The light of a town glimmered yellow on the distance where it reflect against the the clouds above. 

The stumbled onto the main road and stared at the sign that reflected green when the moon peeped out for a moment, ‘Welcome to Lothian’. She stared. The words were covering the faint outline of the state of Indiana. She stared at it shaking. This was not home. It was so far from home. She took in a shaky breath, and was shocked that she could. She shouldn’t be here on this mortal plane. She had failed. She had...she had failed. She shook, legs wobbling and finally giving out on her. She shouldn't be here. A sob broke from her chest as she rocked back in forth, the pulverized gravel along the road biting into her skin. She sat there, rocking. Long minutes passed before she got ahold of herself and managed to make it back to her feet, swaying like a drunk. She walked down the road, the faint golden light drawing her in like a month. She didn’t know what she would find there, but a part of her knew that was where she needed to be. It was the only thing that kept her moving. 

She shuffled, the light grew brighter the longer she walked. Time passed. Ticking by, but it was lost on her as she stumbled towards her destination. The air seemed thicker the closer she got to the town. The hair on her arms stood on end. She knew that feeling. It had surrounded her in the bayou. Energy crackled around her. It was palatable enough to reach out and touch it, not just gathering inside her ready to use. 

She drew it into herself, and closed her eyes. It felt like a warm balm enveloped her leaving her feeling at peace, if only for that moment. It passed far too quickly. She stared off into the distance. She was here for a reason. Her heart thumped in her chest. She walked with more of a purpose, rather than pure instinct. She HAD to be here for a reason. This could not be pure chance or some odd twist of fate. She had realized first hand how cruel fate could be. It had destroyed her, burned away that innocent girl and left---she was not sure what it had left in it’s place. She felt numb at least. It was better than the pain and torment she had experienced on the other side. 

She wondered for a moment what had happened when she was gone. She was not sure that she would call those girls friends. Madison was too cruel to be considered such, but Zoe and Queenie...perhaps. She would hesitate to call them friend, but they were something. It wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on. 

The street changed. There was woods on the edge of the houses that became more and more numerous. She needed to find a place to stay. Someplace dry at the very least. one house finally stood out. It set back from the others, with a small lane leading to it, and boards on the windows. She walked around the back to the door there. The lock was a flimsy thing, and gave away easy enough. The inside of the house was dark, but it was dry and warmer than the outside. The house was in better condition that the shack she had lived in, nearly cozy in comparison, and surprisingly rodent free. It felt empty, which was a comfort as well. She found a corner to sit against. The wall felt cool and solid against her back. It felt safe in a way that the outside had not. There was something out there. It left her uneasy, and made her think of the tale her great-grandmother had told her when she was a small child. She pushed back farther into the corner. 

Whatever was out there was not coming in here though. She could feel that at least. It was a small enough comfort. She could work with that. She had no choice, it would seem. 

Misty wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Eventually the chill left her, her body warmed up. The goose bumps fled with the uneasy feeling. Her eyes fluttered shut, her body urging her to fall into slumber, but she lingered. Her eyes felt heavy, and eventually fluttered close. Her breathing evened out as she finally drifted off into some well needed sleep still holding on tightly to herself. 

She was well into slumber when Papa Legba stepped from the shadows and watched her intently. His lips curled into a smiled, large and amused. The cards were in play, and he could not wait to see how things fell into place. There was amusements to be had, and Misty would play her part. What part that was he couldn't say, but he was more than willing to wait and see. She was such a peculiar child, more so even that the other ones that he had claimed, and far more innocent than the others had been. His smile grew. Amusements indeed.

oOoOoOo

Hazel flopped down on the bed. It wasn’t made, and there was clothing scattered over the floor. They were still in the midst of unpacking. It wasn’t a task that she put her heart into. She missed her home, her friends, her school, but they were far away. Across the country. It might as well have been another country for all the distance that was between them. She could have gotten on the phone of on the computer and talked to them at any time...but it was not the same. She could not slip over to Millie’s house for a heart to heart, or drag Dakota off with her to the movies. 

It was lonely and cold compared to Florida. She bundled up in layers, and still felt chilled. The cold seemed to seep into her bones leaving them aching. It was a horrible nagging sensation she had never felt in Jupiter. She slumped at that thought. If only she could get on a bus and make her way back home, because that is something this place would never be. 

“Hazel, dinner is ready! Please come down,” Gwen’s voice echoed in the stairwell making Hazel cringe. She wanted to hate the woman. She wanted to resent her father for remarrying and giving her a step-brother she did not want or need. He was supposed to love her mother, but another part of her realized that her mother was gone, and he could not mourn forever. She just wish it had not been Gwen. Of all of the people that her father had dated that woman was her least favourite. Arthur was okay, at least. He was not a loud, messy child. He didn’t sneak into her room and make a mess of things, nor did he endlessly bug her about playing with him. He was polite, and painfully shy instead. It was, honestly, hard not to feel sorry for him and the awkwardness he wore like an old coat. 

“HAZEL! Hurry up! We are all waiting for you!” 

Hazel grunted and flipped her long pale hair over he shoulder. The woman just had to push, and push and push. She hated her insistence on acting like a happy family, and making Hazel play along as well. “I’ll be down in a second.” 

She looked at her mirror for a moment, scowling at herself in the mirror before finally going down the stairs and walking into the dining room. The table was set and the seats occupied save for the setting for herself. 

“Hazel,” her father began. “You shouldn't have kept us waiting. There was no reason for it.” 

“And there was no reason for you to move me clear across the country,” she mumbled over her breath. 

“You know exactly why you are here. I couldn’t pass up this position. I didn’t want to. They have one of the best Folklore departments in the country.” 

“You don’t have to justify your decisions to me, father. Making excuses is not going to make this any better,” Hazel said. 

“Don’t talk to your father like that,” Gwen said, butting in. She just could not not resist it. 

“I didn’t ask you!” Hazel snapped. “I don’t care what you think. I don’t even want to be in the same room as you, fuck.” 

“Language,” Lance Liddell said. His voice cracked like a whip making Hazel flinch. 

She was quiet as she filled her plate, and picked at it, only taking the occasional bite. The food was tasteless for all that Gwen spent hours preparing it. 

Arthur watched her across the table, his blue eyes wide. He ate his food as slowly as she did, looking nearly as interested in it. 

“Are you ready to start your new school?” Lance asked. “I can drop you off tomorrow on my way into work. Gwen was nice enough to pick up the rest of the paperwork and bring your schedule.” 

“I don’t want to go,” she said.

“Staying home isn’t an option, Hazel. We’ve talked about this. You can’t lock yourself away. You need to socialize,” Lance said. 

Hazel stabbed at her food. She had tried to convince him to let her do homeschool. The thought of going back to school, to a different school made her heart stutter in her chest. It fell like it would stall out and maybe stop all together. “I don't’ want to. Not here. I don’t have any friends here.”

“I’m sure you will make a lot of friends,” Gwen cut in. “You should just give it a chance.” 

“I didn’t ask you.” 

“No, you didn’t, but I’m going to tell you anyway. There is no reason for you to mope about and make all of us miserable. The move was not ideal, but it was necessary. The sooner you get over that the sooner you will be happy here.” Gwen stared at Hazel as if she accepted her to agree. 

Hazel sneered at her before she could stop herself. “You don't’ know what you are even talking about. Can I be excused from the table.” 

“No. Not until you eat a bit, and apologize to Gwen,” her father said. 

“I’m not a child.” 

“Then stop acting like one,” Lance said. “Arthur is better behaved and he is only eight. You are seventeen. I understand you have had a rough time of it---” 

“A rough time?!?! I’ve had a rough time of it? My mother died and you dragged this stranger into my home. I don’t think that would be considered a rough time. Can’t you all just leave me the fuck alone?” Hazel stood. Her chair fell back and clattered against the floor. She ran out of the room. 

She fled outside, walking down the walk and down the road before her father or Gwen could catch up. She walked into an opening in the woods at the side of the road and followed the animal trail that dithered through the undergrowth. It was calming, walking through the forest. 

 

She let herself move further away from the house, drifting into the neighbor's yard at one point. Neighbor being a relative term since the house was seemingly abandoned. It had been boarded up yesterday though, and no longer. She stopped and studied the house's exterior. She wondered if they would be getting a new neighbor soon. She wondered why she even cared. 

She stepped back into the woods, and wandered farther in. The woods were noisy, but they were not the noises of home. The birds did not quite sound right, nor did the insects. She wondered if it was all in her head, and perhaps it was. She heard her father shouting in the distance, but she did not stop, or turn around. She walked into a clearing, and canted her head as she saw the circle of white toadstools in the center. 

A fairy circle. 

Her heart beat hard in her chest. Her father liked to tell stories of fairies. Not the cutesy tales that they sold to kids these days, but the old ones full of blood, gore and murder that left her hiding under her covers. Her mother had always chided him about it. She had told him not to scare his little girl, but Hazel had loved them. She had like the thrill and the fear. They  
commiserated over it, and she had always begged to be read those stories rather than the tween books her mother would have prefered. 

“Oh, Papa. You would love this,” she murmured. It brought a frown to her face. She was feeling far from charitable. She didn’t want to share this with him. not now. Not with how he had been acting. 

She stepped further into the clearing, and into the circle without a moment's hesitation. She sat down in the center, feeling exhausted she let herself sit down, and the finally lie down on the damp grass. She felt suddenly exhausted, her eyes heavy, and didn’t fight it as she drifted into a light sleep, only waking up as she felt dew settle on her. The world had dimmed around her, and a heavy mist rose. It settled around her leaving her confused for a moment. Her limbs were heavy with the cold, and took some movement for them to feel like they were not going to creak as she moved. She finally stood on wobbly legs, carefully stepping out of the circle. Something drew her on. She walked into the woods in the other side of the clearing. 

The dew soaked through her canvas shoes, and through her socks. She didn’t shiver this time, she walked, as though in a trance into the dark woods. She didn’t notice the animals go silent, or the rustling around her. It never grew closer. It hovered on the edge of her perception. The mist grew heavier, making it hard to see a dozen feet ahead of her, obscuring her view. She nearly walked into the water before she noticed the edge of the lake. The water lapped at her feet, and stretched out, disappearing into the mist. She had not even know this was back here. The water looked inky, and must have been deep. She could not see the bottom through the brown siltiness. It too reminded Hazel of the old fairytales. She would not have been surprised to see a kelpie rise up from the depths and try to pull her into a watery grave. She would have welcomed it if it would have saved her from Indiana’s pleasant weather and cornfields. Nothing happened though. No horse head peeped from the depths and the water continued to lap at her already damp shoes. It was both disappointing and disconcerting. 

She froze as she heard a crunch behind her. Footsteps grew steadily close. She turned around slowly, and stared at the boy behind her. He stared back, his eyes black pools with no white whatsoever. Her skin crawled. “Hello?” 

He didn’t answer, just stared at her before moving closer. He had a faint metallic smell to him that was carried across the breeze. That as much as anything else made Hazel uneasy. 

“H-hello?” She tried again, edging along the bank and further away from the odd boy. She shifted from foot to foot feeling more uneasy as the silence continued. His lips curled into a smile, and moved closer his lips finally drew back revealing sharp, pointed teeth not unlike that of a shark. Hazel’s breath caught in her chest. He took another step closer, and at last she identified the smell---it was blood.

She backed away, a scream building within her throat. It burst through when the thing lunged at her, barely missing her as she rocked forward and ran into the woods. He was on her heels as she dodged through the trees. 

“Run little mouse,” He yelled at her. “Run. The blood is best after it’s moving, and I want to soak my hat in yours.” 

Hazel ran. 

Brambled and branches snagged her clothes, ripping it in places and she could hear the thud of his steps behind her, it only made her run faster. 

His laughter echoes through the woods, and to her the hammering of her heart drowned out nearly everything. 

“Run, little mouse! Run as fast as you can! I’m going to rip apart that white stomach when a catch you.” 

Hazel burst through the opening of the forest, not far from her house, and ran despite the hitch in her side. She ran inside, locking the door behind her with a whimper. 

There were monsters here. Literal monsters. She shook as she peeled back the blind. The lawn was empty, and she thought for a moment she had imagined the whole thing for a moment then she spotted a trail of red across the lawn. It lead to the porch, across the walk ending in a large puddle. 

“Hazel! What are you doing?” Gwen asked behind her. “Your father has been worried. Why would you run off like that?” 

Hazel turned around slowly, “I just went into the woods. There was---there was this boy---he---he chased me back here.” 

“Hazel...I think you are exaggerating. We’ve talked about this. You worried your father needlessly. I would think that you would at least tell the truth. We both know that you ran off in a sulk because you aren’t getting your way. You are too old for that sort of behavior.” 

“No-no. That isn’t what happened. He had black eyes, and sharp teeth. He said he was going to---to kill me!” Hazel clenched her hands together. “Why won’t you believe me?” 

“Because I know how you are. You worry your father. I think he has enough stress without having to deal with this as well,” Gwen said, and gestured at Hazel. 

Hazel stiffened, and ran up towards her bedroom before Gwen could stop her. She slammed and locked the door. She chested the windows, making sure they were locked as well before crawling into her bed. She pulled the covers tight around her and huddled in the corner. 

She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home now more than anything. Her breath caught in her chest. It tried to turn into a sob, but she held it in. She refused to cry. Not over this.


	2. Our New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes felt gummy, and there was a crick in her neck when she woke up the next morning. She was still huddled where the bed was pushed against the corner of the room. Her alarm blared loudly, making her wince. She dragged herself out of bed, and stood wobbling uncertainly for a few minutes. She did not want to go to school. The thought of it made her stomach lurch.

Her eyes felt gummy, and there was a crick in her neck when she woke up the next morning. She was still huddled where the bed was pushed against the corner of the room. Her alarm blared loudly, making her wince. She dragged herself out of bed, and stood wobbling uncertainly for a few minutes. She did not want to go to school. The thought of it made her stomach lurch. 

“Hazel! Hurry up and get ready. Breakfast is waiting on the table.” Gwen’s voice made Hazel cringe. She didn’t want to go down and face the woman, but she gathered her clothes anyway and headed downstairs, slipping into the shower before Gwen could hunt for her. 

She took one of the fastest showers in her life, neatly plaiting her still wet hair. She didn’t care what the other kids thought of her. It wasn’t like she would be staying here past graduation. She hurriedly dressed and slipped out of the bathroom to make her way to the dining room. She took a seat and refused to look up at Gwen as she grabbed a muffin and slowly ate it. 

“Can you give me a ride to school?” She made herself ask. “Please.” 

“Fine, just hurry up. I have to take Arthur in as well.” 

Arthur came in as she said that and took a seat beside Hazel, “Are you feeling better today? Your dad said you were feeling sick.” 

“I’m fine Arthur,” she said with far more patience than she felt. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Arthur frowned at her, his blue eyes far too serious. “I do though.” 

“I know kiddo, but you shouldn't,” Hazel said and passed him the plate of muffins. 

Arthur grabbed one, eating it in a few gulps. Hazel wondered where it went. The child was as skinny as a rail, but he ate like a person three times his size. He grabbed another one, and ate it in the same fashion. “Are you watching me after school?” he asked. He mouth still half full.

Hazel wrinkled her nose, “Yeah. I am.”

She downed her juice right as Gwen told them to hurry up again, and before she knew it they were riding in the car towards her new school. 

She made her way to the office to check in. The school itself looked dated, but clean. She was used to cold, sterile halls. This was not that. The secretary looked harried and gave her vague directions to her first class. She sat through the first class, which turned out to be English in a daze. The teacher introduced her, and Hazel somehow fumbled through that. The kids were as enthusiastic acting as she felt. When the clock rolled over to the end of the hour she nearly ran out the door to her next class. She just wanted this to be over. 

She didn’t notice them until her third class. The kids watched her, and one looked like the boy from the woods, and yet totally different. His eyes were black, but not the horrible pools of darkness from before. His hat was red still, and her stared at her with knowing eyes. 

“Hazel, right? I didn’t mean to scare you yesterday. No hard feelings I hope.” 

Hazel’s heart thumped in her chest. “Right,” she said in a strained tone. “Sure. It’s fine.” She turned, and walked as fastly away from him as she could, and knew she was losing her mind. 

He laughed, but it was not the laugh from the day before and fell into step with her as she tried to leave. “You are a prickly thing. How do you like it here?” 

“I hate it. What is there to like?” 

The boy snorted, “True enough. THere isn’t much to do here.” 

“Other than terrorize people? That was...that was...why would you even do that? I thought you were going to kill me.” 

“I would have if I had caught you,” he laughed again. She didn’t see what was funny about it. “I’m just kidding. I’m really sorry I scared you. Names Finn, by the way.” 

“Weird name,” she said.

“And Hazel is not?” 

“It’s a family name,” she said. “I’m named after my great-grandmother. I like my name, but whatever. Why are you even following me?” 

“Nothing better to do, and I believe that you have the same schedule as I do. I thought I could help you,” Finn said. 

“I’m not sure I am comfortable like that. You scared me yesterday. Why would you even do that. It just---it wasn’t funny.” 

Finn shrugged, “Then let me make up for it.” He grabbed her books before she could protest and herded her to the next class.

oOoOoOo

Hazel did not see the old man watching her as she waited with Finn for Gwen to come and pick her up. He crouched down behind a bush, and watched her intently. He moved closer, catching bits of their conversation, but did not get close enough for her to notice. He watched her get into the car, and followed the path it took back to her home. Hours later she did not see him either as he watched her sit in her backyard. She read on the bench under the largest tree behind the house doing her homework outside and enjoying the warm weather while it lasted. 

She didn’t see him as she wandered back inside, or when he finally walked up to the porch once the lights inside of the house went dark. He pulled a knife from his pocket and cut his finger open. “Protect them,” he mumbled as he drew a sigil on the cements with the blood that dripped down his finger. “Protect them.” He said again as the blood began to glow. The sigil glowed brightly as he drew it, and finally sank down into the very cement itself. He did the same at each point of the house, sometimes drawing on the side of the house itself. He murmured the same thing with each sigil, and finally stepped away, heedless of the blood dripping from his hand. 

“You know this won’t save them,” Finn said as he stepped beside the old man where he stood. “You are foolish to think so. More foolish than I thought you were.” 

The old man grunted. “Stay away from the child.” 

Finn laughed, flashing sharp teeth. “I’d like to see you try.” 

“You are the foolish one, redcap. If you hurt her I will see you destroyed.” 

Finn laughed, “You have developed a sense of humour in your old age. I can see that now. I do what I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” 

The old man sneered at Finn, “You are a foolish thing. I don't’ have to stop you, I merely have to give you enough rope to hang yourself.”

oOoOoOo

Gwen picked Arthur up after she had picked up Hazel, and dropped them off at home before running off to the grocery store. Hazel was not complaining that Gwen had ditched them. She was not excited about watching Arthur, but it was better than trailing after THAT woman in the store. The thought left her sick to her stomach. 

“Hazel, can you fix me a snack? Please?” Arthur begged as they walked up the walkway and into the house. 

“Yeah, fine, whatever squirt. What do you want?” Hazel asked. She walked towards the kitchen with Arthur trailing behind her. It would appear that they were alone for a while. Gwen took an eternity to shop, and her father would not be getting home until at least eight. 

“Can we have ‘ants on a log’?” Arthur asked, hopping up and down on the tile floor. 

Hazel wrinkled her nose, she had always hated celery. “Sure. If you want. Get the raisins out of the cabinet, and the peanut butter.” She opened the refrigerator, and fished around until she located the celery. She moved to the sink, carefully washing it off before selecting three stalks and cutting them into quarters. She dried them off as she placed them on a plate, and put back the rest of the celery. 

Arthur brought the peanut butter and raisins over to where Hazel was waiting by the island. She grabbed two butter knives, and handed Arthur one. They spread the peanut butter into the celery in a amiable silence.

Arthur took the raisins out carefully, and placed them in a row down the peanut butter. He looked proud of the finished product. It made Hazel chuckle even as her heart clenched in her chest. Poor kid didn’t deserve this. 

They sat at the island, and slowly ate their way through the ‘ants on a log.’ Arthur ate most of them, crunching loudly. 

“How was school?” Hazel asked. 

Arthur wrinkled his nose, “It was boring. They went over things I’d already learned. We did things with roman numerals, and they went over a chapter in science about chemistry. It was boring, Hazel. Really, really boring.” 

“I bet it was. I was bored too. I miss home.” 

“Mom says this is home now. She said we weren’t going back.” Arthur’s lower lip trembled as he said it. 

“We won’t be stuck here forever, kiddo.”

Arthur looked up at her, his blue eyes darkening. “You are going to leave me here with them, aren’t you? You are going as soon as you can.” 

Hazel looked away from him. She couldn't lie to him when he looked at her like that. “Yeah. I’m going back home. I just...I really hate it here, Arthur. I can’t stay here.” 

“But your family is here! I’d miss you terribly. Who will make me snacks after school and read with me? I thought you liked me.” 

“Ugh. That isn’t fair, squirt.” Hazel groaned. “Yeah. I like you, but this isn’t home. My friends aren’t here. I hate the school, and the weather.” 

“You might get used to it,” Arthur said. He sighed dramatically. “Can we go walking in the woods.” 

Hazel thought back to the day before. “I’m not sure that would be a good idea. It’s dangerous back there.” 

“Please! Please! Please!” Arthur begged, throwing his arms around Hazel and hanging on her until she sighed loudly. 

“Fine, brat. Get a sweatshirt on. Something bright. Gwen would kill me if you got speared with a hunter’s arrow,” Hazel said. 

Arthur ran off, and came back wearing a bright orange sweater. “Bright enough?” 

“Yeaah, I think you will pass.” Hazel laughed and offered him her hand. They walked outside, heading for for the woods. They didn’t go very far in. Hazel felt wary of it after what had happened the day before. Arthur looked around everywhere and pulled Hazel along. 

“Can we go to the house next door? It looks abandoned.” 

“No, Arthur. I don't’ think so. It looks like someone is living there. Pretty sure Gwen would be pissed if we added trespassing to our list of crimes.” 

“We’d have to get caught first!” Arthur declared.

“We have horrible luck, squirt. She would definitely catch us. Come on. Let’s go look around.” 

He slipped his hand into hers, and they walked into the woods. They didn’t go very far in. Just far enough to lose sight of the house. 

“Something wrong, Hazel?” Arthur asked. 

“No nothing wrong. Just a little spooky back here.” 

Arthur giggled, “Yeah, I guess. It’s not like the woods at home. No palm trees! And look at all the leaves. Do you think we can collect them later? I saw this thing about pressing them. It looks fun.” 

“You are such a nerd,” Hazel said, but her lips curled into a large smile, and her eyes twinkled. 

“Just trying to walk in your footsteps,” Arthur smiled back. “Hope you don’t mind.” 

“I will, in fact help you pick up leaves on Saturday. Not like I have any other plans,” she said magnanimously. 

They walked further in and in a different direction that haze had went, and finally hit a small creek. There was a creaky little bridge spanning it. Nothing more than a bit of two by fours, but it seemed safe enough. They sat down on the bridge, dangling their feet over. The creek brought a cool breeze with it, making Hazel glad for the sweater they were wearing. 

“It’s nice here,” Arthur said. “Really nice. This should be our spot.” 

“Our spot?” Hazel asked. 

“Where we go when we are mad at them. Or when we are sad. I miss home too,” Arthur said. 

“I know you do.” She sighed loudly. “I can’t believe that they made us move here. It was mean of them. It was my senior year. Now I don’t get to spend it with my friends.” Her eyes stung. 

“I miss my friends too,” Arthur said. “There isn’t any kids in this neighborhood and the ones at school are weird. This school is boring. I already know these things.” 

“Yeah, bet that is annoying.” 

“I like the teacher at least,” Arthur shrugged. “I told her that I had read the book that they are working on and she said I could pick another on the list.” 

“Sweet,” Hazel smiled. “Eh...we should probably head back. Your mother is probably home now. Bet she is looking for us. And if she is looking for us she’s probably unhappy.” 

“We should have left a note,” Arthur groaned.

“We should have, but we didn’t, and you know how she is.” 

Arthur shrugged. He got up and hovered over Hazel. “I know.” 

Hazel got up, and took his hand again. They strolled back the way they came and up to the house. Gwen was waiting for them on the porch, red face. 

“Where were you?” she snapped. 

“We just went for a walk, mom,” Arthur said. “It was really cool. We found a creek and Hazel said she would help me press leaves this weekend.” 

“Don’t run off without leaving me a note. For all I knew you could have been kidnapped. And you! We’ve talked about making snacks for him. You left a mess in the kitchen, and no doubt ruined his appetite for dinner,” Gwen yelled. 

Hazel stiffened, “It was just a couple of stalks of celery. I’m pretty sure that isn’t going to stop him from eating. If anything your horrible cooking is.” 

“Go to your room! Go to your room now! I’m not going to take that kind of back talk from you.” 

Hazel snorted, “No. I’m not going to. You aren’t my mother, and besides that I didn’t do anything wrong. You are being an unreasonable bitch.” 

Gwen raised her hand as if she was going to slap Hazel, her face red. 

“Go ahead, I dare you. I bet my father would really like to hear about that.” 

Arthur whimpered. His hand tightened around Hazel’s. “Stop it! Stop yelling! STOPSTOPSTOP! We were having fun together. Hazel didn’t do anything wrong. We just went on a walk and she made me a few pieces of celery. Please don’t be mad at her. YOU said we needed to try to get along.” He sniffled. Tears gathered in his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. “You said we needed to try to get along. That was what we were doing.” 

Gwen stiffened, and glared at Hazel. “Fine. Get cleaned up, and you can help me with dinner if you think it’s so dismal.” 

“Why don’t you just let me make it,” Hazel frowned. “I’ve been the one making dinner since my mother died, and before that she taught me the dishes my father likes. It will be edible at least.” 

“Oh! Can I help? I like to cook,” Arthur said. He scrubbed at his face. “Please?” 

“If you want, squirt.” 

They walked to the kitchen together, Arthur chattering the whole way. Hazel looked in the refrigerator, and made a humming noise before going to the pantry and pulled out the ingredients to make lasagna. It was put together and in the oven within the half hour. She helped Arthur cut up some zucchini and squash for their vegetable, and popped in some french bread once the lasagna was out of the oven. 

Dinner was on the table by the time that Hazel’s father got home. The tension bled away as they all finally sat down to eat. 

“How was your day?” Lance asked. 

“It was awesome,” Arthur exclaimed. “Hazel and I took a walk and found a creek. She said she would press leaves with me this weekend, and then we made dinner together. I cut up the vegetables,” Arthur said proudly. “Aren’t they good?”

“Delicious,” Lance said. “Do you want me to pick up a book for you to put the leaves in? And maybe an identification guide? It can be a sort of fall project for the both of you.” 

“We would appreciate it, father.” Hazel smiled. Her smile turned into a smirk as it slid over to Arthur. “Right squirt.”

“Right,” Arthur piped up.

oOoOoOo

Morgana sat on her throne, deep in the burrow. The hall was dark, barely lit by a handful of candles. Mab passed in and out of the shadows as she paced before her sister. 

“Things have gotten out of hand. The humans will notice us. We cannot just kill them out of hand. You need to talk with our people. WE need to talk with our people.” 

Morgana laughed, it was a tinkling sound. “I think you are over-reacting.” 

“No. I’m not. We were driven out of our first home because they could not control themselves. I will not be thrown out of this one as well. I won’t take it,” Mab stopped in her tracks and sent a baleful glare at her sister. “It isn’t funny.” 

“You cannot ask our people to behave contrary to their nature. They have---needs. Perhaps you are in the wrong court, my love,” Morgana said. 

Mab stared at her, “How dare you. You can’t say such things after you left us.” 

“I am back now, and that is all that should matter, my dearest sister. Calm yourself. I don’t mean for us to fight. I am just saying that we should not have to fight without nature. We are not the Seelie court. We are not pretending to be the humans. I have tried that, my love and it did not end well at all.”

Mab shook, “No, it did not. I am just worried. I don’t want us to be driven out again. We have nowhere else to go. This is our last refuge.” 

“There is always somewhere else to go,” Morgana said. “If worse comes to worse we move to a new town. This country is a big place.” 

Mab wrong her pale, white hands together. “It is big, but I don’t want things to go awry. I’m so tired of running.” 

“As am I, sister. Perhaps we should take a walk above. The moonlight always calms your nerves.” 

“It does,” Mab agreed. “The Hunt will be soon. I’m just...I’m ready for it.” 

“Aren’t we all,” Morgana said. She crossed the room, and pressed a kiss to her sister’s cheek. “It will be wonderful.” She took Mab’s hand and led her up and out of the burrow deep into the forest. The woods around them grew quiet with their passing as if death itself had passed.

oOoOoOo

Across the small town the large mansion was brightly lit. The doors were flung open despite the chill in the autumn air. The ballroom inside was crowded, full of dancers that looked like slices of different times periods. Some of the woman sported tall, powdered coifs, others long manes that nearly touched the ground. They were all pale, with nearly colourless hair. They all moved around the dance floor, in time to the ethereal music that poured from the quartet sitting off to the side. 

The the casual viewer it would have appeared to be a costume party, if an odd one. This happened every night without pause. 

In the gardens beyond two pale figures watched a herd of white deer frolic. Occasionally their forms would shimmer revealing one of a more equine nature. 

“Oberon?”

“Yes?” The taller form asked, his eyes still fixed on the animals. 

“I am worried. I have heard...rumours. Mab is no longer alone. Her sister is back. Trouble always seems to follow that creature. Perhaps we should take a more firm stance against them. They are killing the humans. You know that puts us all in danger.” 

“Titania, my love, causing a war against the dark court would only draw attention to us. I think that is the last thing in the world that we want. We have...responsibilities. We have the herd to tend, and our own people to protect.” 

“The humans---” 

“Are not our problem, Titania,” Oberon said with far more patience than he felt.

She ducked her head, “You are right, of course. Meddling in their affairs has ever brought us nothing but grief.” 

“Indeed it has, my Queen. Nothing but grief, and death. We must think not just of ourselves but of our people and of the unicorns. They are the last of their kind in the world. We cannot cast them to the wind.” 

One of the white deer wandered up to Titania, it’s glamourie fell away as it nuzzled her. She tangled her hands through it’s mane, wrapping her arms around the creature's neck, hiding her face against the soft fur. 

“The humans are creatures of chaos. Leave them to the dark court, my love. They are not ours to worry about.” 

“I know they are not,” Titania whispered, “But life is life.” 

“Life is life,” Oberon agreed, “But some is not worth your bother. Come, my love. We have been neglecting our guests.” 

She stepped away from the unicorn and took his hand, “Of course, my King. We mustn’t do that.” 

She was silent as he lead her back into the house, and they moved to join the dancers. Time seemed to slow in this place that was half in this world and half in faerie. There were no few mortals trapped in this place. They danced with the fae, swirling about in a sea of dancers. It was easy enough to lose herself in the dance, and forget their worries for a time.

oOoOoOo

Jupiter, Florida 2004

_Gwen sipped from the wineglass in her hand. The gallery was crowded and her stomach was fluttering with nerves. It wasn’t her first show, but it was her first major show. She did her best to chat with the patrons. It was a nerve wracking chore. She pasted a smile on her face and talked about the paintings, her techniques, her motivation._

_She sipped at her wine as it passed, grabbing another from a passing waiter when she was finished with the first._

_“You look absolutely miserable,” A tall man said, as he came up to her._

_She found herself smiling at him, “I’m not sure I would say that.”_

_“Lance Liddell,” He said, and offered his hand._

_“Gwen Frost. Do I know you from somewhere?”_

_“I think I’ve seen you in passing. I’m a professor at FAU.”_

_“Oh! Yes. I worked on my undergraduate there. Yes, I think I remember you. Nice actually meeting you,” She said._

_“Lance? Who is this charming creature?” The dark haired woman that walked up to her smiled at her with a toothy smile. “Aren’t you lovely?”_

_Lance laughed, “Gwen, this is my wife, Morgan. This is the artist of these amazing paintings.”_

_“Oh, that is lovely. You should come over for dinner some time. I would love to talk to you about your art. It’s amazing,” Morgan said._

_“I would like that,” Gwen found herself saying. She was surprised to find it was true. She felt oddly drawn to these people. “Provided you don’t mind if my drag my fiance along.”_

_“The more the merrier,” Lance said._

_Gwen found herself grinning widely at them, a grin that stayed on her face the rest of the night. They exchanged contact information, and set up a firm meeting time before the night ended. She was giddy as she made her way back to the little apartment she shared with Arthur. Her fiance was just getting home from work as she came in._

_“Did it go well?” He asked, noting the smile on her face._

_“Surprisingly, yes. We sold a few of the paintings. Rent will be paid up for three months, at least, and I met a couple. Lance and Morgan Liddell. They invited us over for dinner.”_

_“You look excited about it.”_

_“Why wouldn't I be? They have connections, they’re interesting, and she bought two of my paintings. I think it is a win, win situation.” Gwen hugged him tightly. “You’ll like them.”_

_“Well, if they put such a big smile on your face I would have to. When are we going to this dinner?”_

_“Next weekend,” Gwen announced._

_“I will make sure I have it off then.”_

_“Please do. I really want you to meet them. They were just wonderful,” Gwen said. “Do you want me to get dinner?”_

_“Ha, no. That is okay. I picked us up some Chinese. Let me go get it.” He went out to the car and came back in with a brown paper bag. He laid it out on the counter, and handed her the container with her food. She grabbed the chopsticks, and the ate together in congenial silence in the kitchen._

_“You are a lifesaver,” she laughed._

_“I didn’t figure you would feel up to cooking. I know I don't. It was a long and boring day at work,” he said, and popped a piece of chicken in his mouth._

_She leaned against him. “I wish you could have come. It was...wow...pretty horrible without you.”_

_“Well. I will be sure to come next time. Promise.”_

_“If there is a next time,” she said._

_“Oh, don't’ be silly. They will give you a call back, and if not them then someone else. You’re work is amazing,” Arthur said._

_“You say the sweetest things,” Gwen said._

_“I just tell the truth. You are amazing.”_

_Gwen’s gaze soften. “I love you too.”_

_Arthur laughed, “And I love you too. Ah, my parents called again wanting to know if we had set a date. We probably need to sit down and talk about it. At least to get them off my back.”_

_“Like that will ever happen.”_

_“Don’t burst my dreams Gwennie,” he said, and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Let a guy dream for once.”_

_She kissed him back. “Fine. We can do that. It will make them happy.”_

_“It will,” he agreed. “It really will.”  
_

oOoOoOo

Dinner had went well. Better than she had hoped for. Gwen seemed to have forgotten their earlier argument and had thanked Hazel for fixing dinner. They all sat around the television, and watched the news together. It was something that her dad had always enjoyed. They talked about current events, sometimes art, sometimes history. Hazel’s gaze was stuck on the screen as she watched Cordelia Foxx as she was interviewed on Dateline. 

“She’s so glamourous,” Hazel said. 

“And likely a fraud,” Gwen said.

“I don’t know,” Hazel said. “It’s not like they are asking for money or donations. It’s not like that. If she is a fraud than what is she getting out of it? That makes no sense at all. I would like to get tested.” 

“That is the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Gwen said.

“I don’t know. I don’t see what it would hurt. I’ve actually heard good things about the school. I wouldn't mind going down and seeing it...from a folklore perspective of course.” 

“Perhaps over fall break?” Hazel offered. 

“We’ll see,” he father said. “It wouldn't hurt for us all to take a bit of a break.” 

“No, it wouldn’t hurt at all,” Gwen finally said. “It might even be good for all of us.” 

“That is the spirit.” 

They settled back and watched television together until it was Arthur’s bedtime. He headed up with Gwen with no protest leaving Hazel and her father alone. “I should finish up my homework before bed. Night, Daddy.”

“Good night, sweetheart.” Lance said and watched her go.


	3. The Wild Hunt

Hazel helped Arthur into the Totoro suit that she had made for him. She already had a matching one on in a darker colour. “You look pretty adorable.” 

She zipped up the front and stepped away. It was the best sewing project she had ever completed, and the most complicated. Gwen had offered to help but she had brushed the woman away, she had wanted to do this for herself, and for Arthur. 

“What do you think?” she asked. 

“I think we are the two biggest nerds ever, but...I love it Hazel. Thanks.” He patted the soft grey material. “I’m glad you are going with me.” 

“I’m glad I’m going to,” she said, and couldn't’ stop herself from smiling. It was impossible not to love Arthur. She might resent Gwen for eternity, but the kid was a kindred spirit. 

“Lemme grab my bag,” he said, and ran down the stairs. She followed more slowly. Her father and Gwen were putting together the treat bags for the trick or treaters at the counter. They looked nice, festive little wax bags with ‘Happy Halloween’ printed on them. They had decorated the house days before, going all out in a way that they never had in Jupiter. 

“Looks nice,” she said, and grabbed the two flashlights off of the counter. She handed one to Arthur when the kid came bounding back into the room. 

“Have fun,” Lance said. “Be back at ten.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know that rules. We’ll be back,” Hazel said. “Don't’ worry about us.” She walked with Arthur hand in hand out the door.

They walked down the block together, past the abandoned house and towards the more populated part of town. Their hands swung between them, and Arthur had a bounce in his step. 

As they walked more children joined them on the sidewalk. By the time they got to the first house with it’s lights on there was a crowd. They walked up and Arthur waited his turn to get candy. Hazel stepped off to the side waiting for him. It was not so different from the year before when their parents had merely been dating.

He hurried back to her once he had gotten his candy again and grabbed her hand. “They give good stuff,” he said. “Like BIG candy bars, Hazel. Not the tiny ones.” 

His smile was infectious. “Well, I hope you will be willing to share.” 

“Always. Like I could eat it all. Mom would have a fit.” 

Hazel snickered. “She would, wouldn’t she?” 

Arthur nodded. “Definitely, a loud one. Worse than last year.” 

“Now there is something,” Hazel murmured. They walked on, hand in hand walking slowly. Kids milled about them, running from house to house. They were in no hurry though.

oOoOoOo

The dark horses passed through the forest, red eyes blazing, the hunters clinging to flowing manes as their steeds nipped at the trail of the demon hounds. Morgana rode in the front, as unruffled as the Hunter himself. She followed the Hunter, Mab not far behind her. They followed but like the rest of the hunt they followed at a distance. 

Herne was unpredictable at best, worse so before the first blood of the night. He rode among the hell hounds, his exposed skin a phosphorescent beacon. His antlers rose like a crown above his head. 

The hounds bayed as they caught the scent of their prey.

Morgana shivered in delight. She could smell the fear in the air, she needed no hounds to give her a direction, but the very sound of them terrified their pray all the more. It was...delicious. 

Mab hung back. Morgana did not have to turn back to know that her sister had a strained look on her face. She had lost the taste for such things. Morgana almost felt sorry for her, would have if she had been capable of such feelings, but Morgana had long since shed those softer feelings. 

Herne stopped, and the hounds pranced around him, nipping at the hunter’s black steed. He raised his horn, and let loose a sound that made Morgana’s very frame shiver. It was fear vocalized. Delicious terror. 

His horse leapt forward, and the hunters followed. The prey came into view. It was pale among the shadows. The human yelled and screamed at them. It was a useless thing. One of the homeless that wandered through the cold iron of the city. It had been a task to lure it away. Morgana was proud of that task. There were more of them, running farther ahead. Enough to feed them all. All that craved such things. 

Herne road ahead, running down the human. He leaped down from his horse, and cut the thing’s cry short. It’s body fell to the earth, and the misfortunate creature’s head rolled some feet away before coming to a stop. 

The Unseelie scurried from the shadows, all glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Trolls, kobolds, dwarves, and things even Morgana did not even have a name for. They stripped the flesh from the bones faster than any piranha would. Others took their place, devouring even the bones until there was nothing left of the creature that Herne had slain. 

Herne’s owl flew overhead. It swooped down, landing soundlessly on the hunter’s shoulder. Morgana’s own crows circled high above, cawing angrily at the intruder's presence. Normally they would have swooped down and devoured their own morsels. The brain or eyes were first choice, but they hung back. She did not blame them. Even she had a healthy fear for the fallen God before her. 

Herne swung himself back on his steed and the hunt was tearing through the forest again. The hounds bayed excitedly, loudly enough to be heard in the town. The thought made Morgana smile. She would take their fear, given the choice. 

The other humans were farther afield. Morgana had little fear that Herne would not catch them. Few were the prey that survived till the dawn, and that was the only way to escape the Furious Host. 

Morgana smiled a toothy smile. They moved deeper into the forest, a mist rose around them giving them the appearance of glowing spectators as they passed. The souls of the prey followed behind, rising from the very earth that their blood had soaked into. 

The spirits tumbled in the Hunt’s wake. They cried out, mourning their lost lives.

oOoOoOo

Stevie Nick’s voice rent the silence of the abandoned house. The White Witch had been Misty’s constant companion. It was one relic from her old life that still brought her comfort. She danced around the house, singing along and in the song she weaved a spell. The boards beneath her feet slowly took on a sheen, slowly, but surely gaining their former beauty. 

Her heart beat heavily in her chest the spell sat heavy on her. As heavy as the spell that she had used to bring life back to a body. It was not that different. The wall paper slowly knit itself back together, and became flush with colour. The ceiling patched itself back together until it was not unlike it had been when first installed. It shone down, pearly while like the full moon that sat up in the sky. 

Misty danced, losing herself in it. This was joy. The house breathed around her. Breathed like a living thing. It pulsed around her, as if taking its first breath, and maybe it had. Her voice rose, and she trembled. This was what the craft should feel like. She wove the spell tightly, feeling it cascade through the house, picking up speed like water sliding down a hill. It sank into the foundation, the very marrow bones of the house and she Sang.

Sang until her legs shook, and she fell to the floor. Sang until the last dregs of energy left her, and her voice became a harsh croak. She sang until she could not, and tumbled into the darkest of sleeps. Darker even than the eternal one she had stumbled out of. 

She woke hours later, the moonlight dipping through the filmy curtains. They had been nothing but tatters before. The windows beyond were bright and glossy as if newly polished.

“This will work,” She murmured. A smile creeped onto her face. “This will work,” she said again, rising up on unsteady feet.

oOoOoOo

_  
Jupiter, Florida. Halloween 2005._

_They met regularly, the four of them after the first time. Morgan was as congenial as Lance and seemed to enjoy taking the younger couple underneath their wing and steering them towards the connections they would need to be a success._

_The invitation to the costume ball had been a pleasant surprise. Their home was extravagant, far more so than it should have been on on a professor’s salary. Morgan came from money though, Gwen knew that much, and it was apparent from the gathered crowd. She was glad they had gone all out on their costumes, anything less would have stood out. They passed by one of the large mirrors on the wall, and Gwen smiled at her reflection. They had dressed as the ghosts of Marie Antoinette and Louis XVI. The wig she wore rose high above her head, as white as the makeup on her skin. They glowed in the half-light._

_“You look beautiful,” Morgan exclaimed as she walked up, Lance in tow. She leaned forward kissing each of Gwen’s cheeks and did the same to Arthur. “We are so glad you came.”_

_“We are happy for the invitation. Your home is always so lovely,” Gwen said._

_One of the waiters passed, and Morgan motioned him over procuring them each a flute of wine. “I am glad you think so, you know you are always more than welcome here. You have become like family to use, haven’t they, Lance?”_

_Lance smiled warmly. “You have. Hopefully tonight should live up to expectations. The band should begin soon, and then dinner for our most special guests.”_

_“That sounds absolutely perfect,” Gwen said._

_“Come then, let me should you around, my dear,” Morgan said, and linked her arm with Gwen. “I won’t lie, I have been showing everyone that stops by the art I bought. They are intrigued.”_

_Gwen flushed beneath her make-up. “That is very kind of you.”_

_“Nonsense, you have a great talent. It behoves me to share it with the world.” She turned back to her husband, “I trust you boys will behave while we are gone?”_

_Lance laughed, “Always.”_

_Morgan laughed, “Why do I not believe you. Watch him, Arthur, this one is a shady one.”_

_Arthur barked a laughed, “Will do.”_

_Morgan lead her off, introducing her to a whirlwind of people. She tried to commit their names and faces to her memory, but there were so many and so many questions. It was like being caught in a hurricane with Morgan at it’s center. She was caught in it, but could not complain. Morgan was the most exciting person that she had ever met._

_They eventually made their way to the ballroom as the orchestra began to play. Arthur swept her away, claiming a waltz. She thanked Arthur silently again for the ballroom dance lessons he had bought her for their anniversary. They floated across the room, and she lost herself in it. All of the anxieties were swept away. It was perfect. They were perfect together. This night was perfect. She leaned in, dancing close to Arthur. It was the most natural thing._

_“How are you holding up?” Arthur whispered._

_“I’m glad we came. Morgan introduced me to so many people. They seemed very interested in my work. I spread the word about the gallery show. I’m just...I’m so excited,” Gwen whispered back._

_Arthur smiled. “I’m glad we came too. It’s been an exciting night.” He leaned in, and caught her lips. “Although, any night with you is amazing.”_

_“Flatterer.”_

_Arthur laughed. “You caught me.”_

_“I have indeed,” she said, and kissed him back. “I swear I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”_

_“Maybe, you are at that.”_

_“I am,” she said again. “This is so amazing. I can’t believe we are here. Here and together. We are so lucky, Arthur. So lucky to have met each other and these people.”_

_Arthur laughed. “We are. You know...we should finally set a date.”_

_“Mmmmm....we should. We’ll talk about it when we get home. Just enjoy this for now. Please.”_

_“Fine,” he said, and smiled. “No pressure.”_

_They circled around the ballroom. Gwen’s attention drifted to the other couples that danced along with them. Their costumes were elaborate, like something out of a fairytale, or a high budget film. One couple drifted by and Gwen marveled at the deep nothingness of their eyes. She wondered, for a moment where they had possibly gotten contacts that looked like that. They looked fo real. So black it deflected the light._

_Another couple swirled by, their skin pale and horns growing from their foreheads. Their makeup was flawless to Gwen’s eyes._

_“The costumes are amazing,” Gwen said into Arthur’s ear._

_“Mmm...they really are. Crazily so. They all look so...real,” Arthur murmured back._

_Another couple swirled passed them, their skin like that of a snake's, slitted irises and sharp teeth graced their faces. a fire seemed to flicker in their eyes, but Gwen passed it off for a trick of the light and far too much wine._

_“I nearly feel under dressed,” she laughed._

_“You look beautiful,” he said._

_“Mmm...thank you, my lord.”_

_Time seemed to slow, minutes passing in the span of hours to Gwen’s mind. They danced until her feet ached, and still she did not stop. She danced till she felt like her feet wore sore and blistered and kept dancing._

_Arthur finally dragged her from the dance floor, and pushed a glass of water into her hand._

_“Is something wrong, Gwen? You have been in a bit of a daze.”_

_“I’m fine,” she said, and downed the water before going to get herself another glass. “I think I want to sit this one out. My feet hurt.”_

_“Yes, I imagine that they do. We’ve been out there for hours.”_

_She looked back at the ballroom and felt uncomfortable, but for the life of her she could not figure out why.  
_

oOoOoOo

Hazel and Arthur held hands as they walked from house to house. She felt uneasy, but kept it from Arthur as best as she could. Some of the children looked like Finn. Their solid back eyes watched her with a hunger that left her uneasy.

“Maybe we should go home,” Hazel said. 

“But there is more houses, and we still have time,” Arthur pleaded. “Do we have to?” 

Hazel frowned. They did have time. Quite a bit. “I guess not.” 

Arthur bounced up and down, and threw his hands around Hazel’s waist. “You are the best, Hazel. The BEST! I’m so glad you are my sister.” 

Hazel snickered, “Laying it on a bit thick, squirt.” 

“But it’s true,” Arthur said before he skipped off to the next house. 

A smile creased Hazel’s face. He was such a good kid. He hurried back with his candy, taking up her hand again once he reached her. She dismissed her worries in light of the brilliant smile on his face.

They continued to walk down the sidewalk with the other kids. Hazel held onto his hand tightly in between houses. She still had a knot of worry in her stomach that would not quite go away. 

She heard hounds baying in the distance, faintly, but it made her stop in her tracks for a moment. The blood in her veins went to ice. The sound was eerie, and familiar. She had dreamed of that sound throughout her childhood. It filled her with dread, but not fear for herself. 

“is something wrong, Hazel?” Arthur asked, stopping beside her. 

“No---No. I’m fine. It’s nothing. We should keep going. We don’t have long before we need to head home.” 

Arthur frowned up at her. “You don’t sound fine at all. You look pale. Maybe you should call your dad to pick us up. You aren’t getting sick are you?” 

“Naw, I’m fine. I promise. Let’s keep going.” She forced herself to smile. “You want to hit the rest of the houses, don’t you?” 

“Yeeah, I guess, but not if you're sick. We could go home and I could make you chicken noodle soup. That always makes me feel better.” 

“That is sweet of you.” 

“You’re my sister. My only sister. I don't’ want you to get sick like my dad did.” His lower lip trembled. “I love you.” 

“Oh Arthur,” Hazel stopped and knelt down beside him. “I’m not going to leave you like that.” She drew him into a hug, ignoring the kids passing by that stared at them. “I love you too. Just like we were blood. Maybe even more than that. I would do anything to protect you.” 

“I know,” Arthur said, his voice wiser than his years. “I know you care. You are a good person. I wish you were my mom.” He said the last quietly. “I don't’ think she likes me much sometimes.” 

“Of course she does! She loves you, Arthur. Very much. She is your mother.” 

“That does mean that she likes me, or loves me. I’ve watched the news, and been on the internet, Hazel. I may be a kid, but I’m not stupid.” 

“I would never say that. I think the opposite is quite true.” 

“You saw the best things,” Arthur said.

“I say the truth. Now...I think we should finish up. There was a few more lights on up ahead. Feel up to it?” 

“I do. You are here with me, and we both look silly. Might as well.” 

Hazel stood, and brushed off the grey fur that covered her knees, “ We look noble, not silly.” 

Arthur snickered. “To each there own. Next year we should dress up as Kiki and Jiji. I think I would make an awesome cat.” 

“There is no doubt in my mind that you would. And I would make an awesome witch.” 

Arthur smiled, “You really would.” 

“Thanks, squirt. That’s real sweet of you.” 

“Nothing but the truth,” Arthur said. “Always.” 

“Always,” Hazel agreed.

oOoOoOo

Miles away in the woods the hunters were closing in on their prey. The girl they were trailing cried as she ran. Her bare feet slipped through the mud and the leaves. The same mud stained the white slip she was clad in. She was not much older than Hazel, and beyond the edge of hysteria. She had seen what had happened to the others. She was going to die and going to die horribly.

The baying hounds grew closer. She was going to die. She was---she was not going to make it. 

The hounds burst through the underbrush, circling her, surrounding her. She huddled away from them, crying out as they circled closed, nipping at her. She cried out as they drew blood. The hunters circled outside the circle of hounds. 

“What have we here?” The hunter moved into the circle of hounds. Her horse stopping at the girl's feet. “What is your name girl?” 

She looked from the woman before her and past her to the horned monster. She shook. “M-my name is Olive. Olive H-henderson.” 

“As the Mistress of the hunt I claim this one as my prize. None will touch her, is that clear?” She bellowed to a chorus of ‘Yays’. 

Before Olive could protest the woman bent down, and lifted her up, setting her on the horse before her. She shook with fear as the woman pulled her close. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. This had to be better than what they had done to the others. She hoped so. 

“The night is not over yet, let us find the rest of our prey.” The horse leapt forward. startling a scream from Olive. 

The woman chuckled darkly, her arm was like a metal vise around Hazel’s middle. “Quiet little sparrow. We will have none of that now,” she said. Her mouth against Olive’s ear. “None of that.”

Olive shivered, and closed her eyes. This all had to be a dream. A Vivid. Horrible. Dream.


	4. Omens of Misfortune

The fairy rade moved through the forest on the far side of town, far away from the route of the hunt. Titania and Oberon rode side by side, hands bridging the distance between them. 

“It is a beautiful night,” she said.

“It is a night for reveling,” Oberon replied with a chuckle. The grove’s unicorns followed close behind, and the couriers of the Seelie court behind them. They wound their way through the forest, and through the fields. Always at a sedate pace. Their white steeds shone under the moonlight, as pale as the unicorns. Hounds trotted alongside the revelers. Their bodies white and sleek like greyhounds, and their bright, red ears perked up eagerly. 

Farther back the lesser fay followed on foot, some playing instruments, flutes, and loots. The music drew in all manner of things. Wildlife and even humans that heard the sirens song. They followed along, blank eyed. If they had been Unseelie they would have been easy pickings. For the most part the Seelie ignored them, not wanting to soil their pale hands. 

They meandered closer to the town, drawing in a few children as they passed. These were snatched up quickly, and even started an argument by one of the pushier fairies. Oberon had solved the problem swiftly enough, taking the little girl from his subjects and handing her up to Titania. In time the child would make a good fairy.

The child did not whine or complain. She snuggled into Titania’s arms, and falls into a fast slumber, exhausted from her long trek through the town. They would give her a good home. Far better than the foolish mortals that let her wander away. 

Oberon watched them for a moment, they would create a changeling later that night and leave it for the child’s parents to find. 

The rade moved on, steadily moving closer to town, and farther away from the Furious Host. Oberon had little wish for a confrontation, and certainly not on this night. The witching hour came and passed. They made their winding way back to the clan’s home in the surrounding hills. The fay tumbled into the mansions gardens, dancing broke out among them as they left their steeds grazing, and built a large bonfire in the wilder part of the garden. 

The child woke, and was swept away in the dance, much to Oberon’s amusement. She would fit in easily enough. It had been a long time since they had fostered such a child. Far too long. He had missed that happy look on his lady’s face. Missed it more than he had thought possible. 

The little girl walked up to him, and offered her hand. “I’m Hyacinth,” she said in a high, clear voice. “Who are you?” 

“I am Oberon, little one.” 

“Oberon. That is a funny name. I like it though. Am I staying here? The pretty lady said I was. She said she was my mother now.” Hyacinth wrinkled up her brow. “Won’t my mom miss me?” 

“Do you think she will?” Oberon asked. 

“She is busy all the time. She works a lot. All the time. P’rolly not.” 

“Mmmm...that is not good, child. You deserve a family that loves you, and cherishes you. We will give you that, if you would like,” Oberon said. “I think you will like it here.” 

“I think I will too. You have pretty horses. My mother wouldn’t let me ride them. She said they are dangerous creatures. They won’t step on me, will they? I think that would hurt horribly.” 

“I am not one to deprive a beautiful damsel of what she wants. We will even get you your own steed if you wish it.” 

The child gasped. “Really?” 

“Yes, really child. Would you like to go to the stable?” 

Hyacinth nodded, “Yes, Please. Please can we?” 

The walked across the field to the white barn beyond. The girl walked carefully to the tall weeds, bouncing as they entered the barn. Oberon turned the lights on, and lead her to the last stall. “I think this one would be to your liking. He opened the door and lead out a shaggy pony. It was solid white save it’s red ears that flicked back and forth as the fairy-lord led her around. “What do you think, my lady?” 

“For me? Really? For me?” 

Oberon laughed, “Indeed child. Indeed. Would you like to take a ride?” He didn’t wait for her answer, but fished out a small saddle and bridle, carefully tacking up the pony, and setting the child in the saddle when he was finished. 

Hyacinth was all round eyes, and excited yips as the pony was read through the barn and out into the pasture. Her lips curled up into the happiest smile that had ever graced her face. “This is the best,” she finally said. 

Oberon handed her the reins, and watched her trot the pony around the field, squealing in delight, totally unaware of the fate of the other mortals that had followed the rade. Some would make it out with their lives intact, and a bleary memory of dancing the night away...others would not be as fortunate. He did not want his foundlings first memories of home to be that of the unfortunate ones. Some would never see their homes again, but only the bedrooms of the fairy that spirited them away. Their fates were varied, but less perilous than that of the dark court’s hunt. Mostly. The unicorns took their own tithe as well, devouring the life force of an innocent. He could not begrudge them that one life.

But he also would not allow it to be Titania’s foundling. He was already growing attached. He kept her away from the festivities until he saw the Unicorns file away to the grove. Sometimes the burden of responsibility weighed heavy on him. 

“I think the pony is tired,” Hyacinth said. “Does she have a name?” 

“No child. She is yours to name.” 

She carefully climbed down, and took the pony’s reins to lead her back to the stable. “Can I name her Clover.” 

“If you want, child. Whatever you want.”

oOoOoOoOo

“It’s nearly time to go,” Arthur said. “Right?” 

“Nearly so,” Hazel agreed. They went to one last house before they finally turned around and started the long walk back home. Other trick or treaters milled about around them. They sidewalk was crowded, making Arthur bump into hazel as they walked. 

“This was a lot of fun,” Arthur said. “Can we do this again next year?” 

“If you want, squirt. It has been fun. I’m glad we got to go together.” Hazel craned her neck and looked over Arthur’s shoulder and into the bag he carried. “You gonna share?” 

“Maaaybe,” Arthur said, and then broke into a grin. “Yeah. I’ll share. We can go through it when we get home. I think we got some awesome stuff.” 

“Tasty stuff,” Hazel said. 

“That too,” Arthur agreed.

They walked in silence, hands swinging for a while. Hazel still felt uneasy. It felt as though they were being watched, although none of the people around them seemed to pay any mind to them at all. Her skin crawled with fear, but she tried not to let it show, not wanting to upset Arthur. 

“I wish we had driven,” she said. 

“Aw, this is more fun though. I like walking!” 

“I know, squirt. I know, but I’m just...I’m ready to be home,” Hazel said. 

“Are you sick Hazel? Maybe your dad will let you stay home tomorrow? Then I could make you breakfast in bed! We could have waffles!” 

Hazel laughed, “Arthur. I swear...sometimes I wonder about you.” 

“Sometimes I wonder about me too,” Arthur said. “I still say you should try to stay home. It would be fun, and we could watch cartoons all day, and make a blanket fort. It will irritate my mother.” 

“I’m not sure that should be a selling point.” 

Arthur’s eyes lit up, “But it is. I know.”   
-  
It seemed to happen in a flash. One minute their hands were linked, then Arthur’s hand withdrew. He was gone by the time she turned around. She turned, stunned, before looking around frantically. Children milled around her, oblivious to her distress. 

Hazel shook. “ARTHUR! ARTHUR! COME BACK!” 

The children stared at her, and she circled back to the last house. He was not there. He was not anywhere. There was no sign of him...except his dropped bag on the ground. She grabbed it up, and fumbled with her phone. She had to redial her father’s number three times before she got it right and the call went through. 

“D-dad! I can’t f-find him. He was holding my hand and t-then he was g-gone. I don't’ know what happened. I didn’t s-see anyone even grab him.” 

“Calm down. Where are you?” her father’s voice asked on the other end of the line.

“Off of Main Street. What am I supposed to do?” She found herself crying, and on the edge of hysterical. He was right beside me dad. I found his bag. It was dropped on the ground, but he’s nowhere.” 

“Just stay where you are. Gwen is calling the police. They will be right there. Breathe. We’ll find him,” Lance said. 

Hazel cried harder, “He was right there. He was holding my hand. He was r-right there.” 

“I know sweetheart. Stay calm. They will be right there.” 

He stayed with her on the phone until the police showed up. One took her statement, and the others began their search for Arthur. She was numb as she was lead to the police car, and finally driven to the station. She wasn’t there long before her father and Gwen showed up. 

Her father held her while she cried, and finally they they went in to take her statement.

oOoOoOoOo

Olive hid her face against Morgana’s chest, and bit back the whimper that threatened to escape her throat. He had watched at they had caught three more humans, each of their deaths worse than the last. The last man, ran. He was wilier than the others, and fit. She hoped that he would get away, but they still ran him down, descending on their prey with happy whoops of joy that filled the woods, and sent Olive tumbling into a panic attack. 

Her stomach heaved as she watched them pin the still struggling man to the floor of the woods. The antlered hunter climbed down from his steed, and took out a hunting knife. He slowly began to skin the man alive. The screams rent the air. 

Olive’s stomach heaved, but she managed not to throw up. Somehow she did not think she would survive that experience. 

Morgana’s hand came underneath her chin, and pulled Olive back against her chest, making her watch as they devoured the still screaming man. Eventually the screams died and he went still. Tears trickled down Olive’s cheek, until Morgana leaned in, licking them away. 

“Delicious,” she purred, “Hunters, it is time to head home. The hunt is over on this night.” She leaned in, nipping at Olive’s neck. “I’m hungry for something else entirely.” 

Olive moaned in fear. Morgan held her tightly as they dashed through the forest. The barrow opened up before him, the hunter’s leaping inside. A scream escaped Olive’s throat, breaking through the quietude of the forest. 

The hill was dark inside until the torches along the wall burst into flame. It revealed a great dome above them. 

Morgana swung down, and lifted Olive down after her. A creature that seemed nothing but lanky limbs and brown skin came to collect the horse. She was numb enough that she did not even gasp at the sight of the creature. 

The Fairy pulled her through the tunnels, stopping only to talk to another woman that looked enough like her to be a relative. Olive was in too much of a daze to catch anything that they said. 

She was lead further down the large hall, and finally pushed into a room. Morgana finally stopped at a door, flinging it open. She pushed Olive inside, ripping at her clothes before the door had even slammed shut. The lanterns along the wall erupted into flame, illuminating the room beyond. 

Olive shivered in the cool air, her pale skin erupting into goosebumps. “P-please.” 

“On the bed,” Morgana said, moving close to her, herding the girl that way. “Now. You don’t want me to make you.” 

Olive whimpered, backing up until she hit the edge, and tumbled back onto the feather filled mattress. The material was cool against her skin and she backed up until her back was to the headboard. 

Morgana laughed, slowly taking her own clothes off. The cape fell to the floor, and she pushed off the front of her dress revealing pert, white breasts. She pushed the dress off of her hips, and let it tumble to ground in a pull at her feet before stepping out of it.

Olive stared, confused at first by what she was seeing. She looked up, at the smooth, pert breasts, and down Morgana’s flat stomach to the half-erect rod between Morgana’s thighs. 

“Like what you see?” Morgana laughed. 

“I don’t understand?” Olive whispered, too shocked to flinch away 

“I was blessed with the best of both worlds, little sparrow. I’m sure you will appreciate it in ways that my husband never did.” 

Olive whimpered as Morgana pushed her down into the bed, coming between her legs and spreading them wide. her hand dipped between them, pushing between dry lips and finding the nub hidden between them, rolling it between her fingers until Olive begged her to stop and bucked up into her hand. She slowly became slippery, the resistance melting away as Morgana pushed one finger inside. She could feel the girl's hymen still mostly intact. Much longer and it would have torn on it’s own. It still made the Fairy Queen laugh. “Are you untouched?” 

Olive cried in answer, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. 

She pushed another finger in, scissoring them. She slowly stretched the girl, but it would still be a tight fit. She reached down between her own legs, slicking the moisture across the cock and finally pressing it against the entrance. She didn’t give Olive a moment to protest. Her hips twitched forward, ripping through the remains of the girls hymen and stretching her wide. She didn’t stop until she was fully sheathed. 

Olive cried out, loud and sharp, her inner walls clenching hard against the invader. “It hurts,” she cried out. “P-please s-stop. Please.” 

“Oh, little sparrow, this isn’t about your pleasure. The sooner you realize that the happier we will all be. Lance learned fast enough, and I am sure you will as well.” She nearly pulled all the way out, thrusting back in, over and over, chasing her own orgasm. 

Olive whimpered, making small animal noises, and thrashed underneath Morgana when the orgasm ripped through her. She bucked up, seeing stars. 

The clench of the spasming canal around her pushed Morgana over the edge. She spilled her seed inside the girl, biting her neck as she did so. “Mmmm...that was nice. Rest up little sparrow. I have so many more plans for you tonight.”

oOoOoOoOo

Jupiter, Florida. May 2006.  
 _  
Morgan watched the foolish mortal that she had married. His eyes were unfocused, and he stood in the middle of the room where she left him. The glamourie slipped away leaving her sighing in relief._

_“On your knees,” she ordered imperiously, and smiled when he did so, moving like a marionette. She loved these times, and yet she wished she could leave the memory of it in his head. She could just imagine the horror blooming across his face. Perhaps, when she finally left him it would be her parting gift. Along with their daughter. The child was far from ready to take her place among their family. She had too much of her father in her._

_“Open,” she said, and pushed the head of her cock against his lips. He swallowed her down like he had been made for that task, head bobbing enthusiastically._

_She closed her eyes, and let her lose herself in the sensation. Her fingers tangled in his hair, petting him encouragingly._

_He had such a talented mouth. It made her wish she could use it all the time, and spirit him away under the hill with her, but that did not sit well with her plans. Perhaps one day. It made a smile curl onto her lips. He would look good servicing all of the couriers, and she could just imagine his horror at the thought._

_She purred, rolling her hips, she gripped his head and thrust into his mouth, and into his throat. He gagged around her, throat constricting. It felt amazing. She moaned loudly, holding him there until his fingernails dug into her thighs. She finally pulled away, and he took in a gasping breath around her. She graciously allowed him to catch his breath before thrusting back into the wet, warmth of his mouth. It was delicious. Nearly as delicious as their guests that would be arriving soon. She had plans for them. So many plans. Gwen was coming along nicely. It was tempting to steal her away when she left._

_Lance sucked at her, tongue laving against her, head bobbing again. He always felt so incredible, far better than he did when their roles were reversed. She laughed at that, the tinkling sound filling the room. He would be horrified if her knew, and somehow that made it even more appealing._

_She pushed him away, finally, still hard, and looked down at him with a smile on her face. “As nice as this is. I want something more. Kneel on the edge of the bed, if you please.” He moved stiffly, doing as she wished. “Yes, that will do,” she hummed in appreciation and took her time stretching him open._

_“Yes, that will do,” she hummed in pleasure when she finally thrust in.  
_

oOoOoOoOo

It was late by the time they arrived back home. Hazel’s eyes were red, and her skin felt abraded from the constant flow of tears. She stumbled up the stairs, barely making it up to her room. She hoped that Arthur was safe, wherever he was, but she was so scared that he was already gone from this world. It was terrifying that they had been together and having the best of nights some hours ago. 

She rubbed at her eyes, and would have gone down stairs to get a glass of water if she could have stomached facing her father and Gwen. 

She stood at the window, looking into the darkness. This was easily the worst day of her life. Tears trickled down her cheeks anew, leaving her parched. 

“Hazel?” Her dad calls up the stairs, and reluctantly Hazel walks down. He enfolds her in his arms as she sobs. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. He was holding my hand. I don’t understand. I d-don’t understand what could have happened.” 

“I should have gone with you,” he said, holding her tightly. “We’ll get him back, Hazel. We will.” 

She shook her head, all of the worse scenarios playing through her head. It was unbearable.

She opened her eyes, and saw Gwen standing in the middle of the kitchen. Her gaze was blank and she just stood there. For the first time in her life Hazel felt sorry for the woman. She may be cold much of the time, but there was no doubt that she did love her son. Hazel would have reached out for her, but she knew her reception would not be a kind one. This was all of her fault, after all. 

“I need some air,” she finally whispered, and breathed a which of relief as her father lead her out onto the porch. They sat on the swing together in the dark. The cool air dried the residual of wetness on her face. “What happens now?” 

“The police look for him. We look for him. I...I really don’t know.” 

Haze nodded, feeling numb. “I see.” She closed her eyes. It hurt. More than anything else.

Neither of them saw the woman lurking in the shadows watching them both. A frown pressed across Misty’s face. There were bad things afoot this night. She could feel it down to her marrow.


	5. Escape into the Forest

Gwen slept fitfully. The wailing woke her. It made her heart palpitate in her chest. It grew louder, mournful, but did not wake the rest of the residents of the house. Lance curled on his side, his breathing slow and even. 

She moved to the window, her heart pounding. The wail grew in volume. She leaned towards the window pane and let out a little gasp. Below she could make out a woman in white walking with a great, black dog. They both seemed to float above the ground. 

For a moment she was tempted to pull the window open and fling herself out, but she stayed her hand, resisted the temptation. From one blink to the next they disappeared, and the wailing stopped. 

Perhaps she was imagining it. She was losing her mind on top of everything else. The events of the day weighed down on her. She was never going to see her baby again.

oOoOoOoOo

The old man hung back in the bushes and listened to the policemen chatter. They were agitated, and far noisier than they realized. Their chatter reached his ears easily. It was nice to know what they knew. 

They had found one of the dead men. The one that had been strung up and skinned like a deer. The old man had given the body a wide berth earlier as he had moved into the space he now occupied. The body stunk, the intestines flung down beneath it. His head was laid off to the side, dead eyes staring up into the sky, and the remains of his skin were nowhere to be found. The old man had an idea of what happened to it. He scowled in disgust. Things were getting well out of hand. He just was not sure how to fix things.

Instead he listened to the police chatter. This was not the only body that had been found, and there were whispers of a serial killer in their midst. 

They also talked of the missing children, and the empty shanty town. The homeless of the town had slowly been disappearing until there were none left at all. It was worse than the old man thought it had been. It was a grave situation. Grave and dangerous, and one that he had no doubt that these mortals could not remedy. 

It was dismal news.

oOoOoOoOo

The atmosphere of the house was heavy. Gwen was not speaking. She sat in the window-seat, and stared out of the window. She didn’t make a sound but the steady sound of her breathing. It was eerie. Hazel had tried to talk to her and had not received any answer. 

It was as nerve wracking as the police officer’s questions had been. 

“I can’t take this anymore,” she said to her father. “I’m going out for a walk.” 

“Be careful,” Lance said, but he did not move to stop her. 

“I will,” she said. “I just...I need to...” 

“It’s fine,” Lance said. 

She ran out the door, and into the woods. It was quiet there as well, but not the quiet of the tomb. She made her way to the creek that she had found with Arthur and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. The creek burbled below as if nothing bad had happened. She sat there in silence, wringing her hands together. Tears tried to well up again, but she swallowed them down. 

“What are you doing here?” The voice startled her, making her heart beat feel like it stopped for a moment. 

She opened her eyes, and watched Finn wearily. “What do you want?” 

He leered at her all sharp teeth and inky eyes. He didn’t bother disguising himself this time. “Nothing. Just curious. What are you doing?” 

“My brother disappeared last night. Someone took him while we were trick-or-treating.” 

He sat down beside her. “My condolences then. Have you checked with the dark court?” 

Hazel frowned at him, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She leaned away from him, flinching as he leaned closer. He smelled of blood and fear. 

“Mmmmmm...you don’t remember. Do you? That’s too bad. We could have had a lot of fun together. Well I guess we still could. It’s not really done, mind you. Your kind usually doesn’t have any interest in my kind. You red bloods.” He shook his head. “I could just eat you up.” 

Hazel trembled. Her heart pounded. “You aren’t making any sense at all.” 

He leaned in, catching her lips in a kiss. His sharp teeth nicked her lips, and when he leaned away his lips were covered in her blood. He licked it away delicately. “Just as delicious as I thought.” He laughed. “The court has your brother. If you can find them, then you can find him. Just find your mother.” 

Hazel finched back, her hand going to her mouth. “My mother is dead.” 

Finn laughed loudly, “Not nearly as dead as you think. The bitch is just too mean to really die. It’s a shame. Really, I wish you remembered. We used to have a lot of fun together.”

“I don't know what you mean,” she said, leaning away from him. 

“Yeah, I know you don’t. Give it some time, you are a very smart girl. I’m sure you will figure it out,” Finn said. 

“Not that smart, apparently. I lost him.” 

“Nothing you could have done would have stopped this. Morgana takes what is hers, and well...the boy is as much as you are.” 

“Morgana? What are you even talking about? Are you talking about my mother? Arthur wasn’t hers. He was Gwen’s. Gwen’s and Arthur’s. He was so nice.” She sighed. “I swear, everything goes to shit around me.” 

Finn chuckled loudly, “Well, there is where you are wrong. Poor little girl, doesn’t have all the facts. Must be hard to stumble through life that way.” 

“Please don’t. I’m not in the mood for this. I lost my little brother. He could be dead somewhere. I’m not in the mood for you jokes and double talk...or whatever this is.” 

“I’m sure he is fine,” Finn said. 

“You don’t know that. T-they think there is a serial killer in town. I saw it on the news. They f-found a bunch of people murdered. There was one down the street. They have the whole area cordoned off.” Hazel wrung her hands. “There are people dead. I don’t think it’s funny at all.” 

“No, I don’t imagine you would. You’re too wrapped up in these stupid ‘human’ things. You seem to think that they matter. They don’t. It’s all an illusion. All of it. They don’t have control over anything. They are just animals.” 

Hazel stared at him, “So are you.” 

“And there is where you are wrong, princess.” 

Hazel bristled, “Yes you are. This should worry you too! What do your parents even think?” 

Finn laughed, “I don’t have parents.” 

“Everyone has parents.” 

“Not everyone, lass. Not everyone,” he said. His accent took on a scottish burr for a moment, and he looked far older than the teenage boy that he appeared to be. “You don’t understand at all, princess.” 

“You’re right. I don’t. I wish you would stop acting so...weird.” 

“This isn’t weird, trust me on that.” He reached over, taking her hand. “Things are only going to get stranger. You should keep yourself safe.”

“I don't’ know how to do that anymore,” she said in a forlorn voice.”

oOoOoOoOo

_Jupiter, Florida. August 2006._

_Morgan crawled over Arthur’s body and leaned over the prone man. She kissed him, and he moaned, more of a sound of pain than pleasure as she drank down his very life force. There would be lasting damage. She took enough to see to that, but it was all in the plan. He would probably linger for years, and that was just as well._

_She let him drop down the mattress with a thump. She climbed over Lance, who had long since fallen into an exhausted sleep. The man had far less stamina than he seemed to think he had. She sneered at that and let the glamour fall away._

_Gwen looked up at her in confusion, “Morgan?”_

_“Hush, and close your eyes. This will feel good, I promise, and you won’t remember any of it when we are done.” She reached out, touching Gwen’s skin. She wove a spell as she mapped the woman’s smooth skin, making her more receptive. Mortals were such fun creatures. So easy to manipulate, and so delicious. She bent between Gwen’s legs, pulling them up into her shoulders. She nuzzled between the lips, tongue flicking in to taste. The fertility potions that she had been giving the woman the past year had worked. She could taste it on her, and only made her sneer at Arthur more. He couldn't’ even get that right...not that she had wanted him to. For all that he would care for this child it would be hers._

_She nuzzled in, laving her tongue across Gwen’s clit, making the woman moan loudly. She sucked, licked, dove her tongue deep inside, driving Gwen to orgasm. She had the time to make it linger, and she would. She planned to take her as many times as possible._

_Had things been different she would have spirited Gwen away to the Underhill and never let her leave the bed chamber, but that was just not feasible._

_Gwen rolled her hips up, wordlessly begging for more. She was slick under Morgana’s tongue. She flicked her tongue against the little, hidden nub, worrying at it in a way that would have had to border on pain. It didn’t stop Gwen from crying out, and clenching beneath her._

_Morgana did not wait for the orgasm to end, she pushed into the convulsing change, rolling her hips and setting a fast pace. Gwen cried out, clinging to her.  
_

oOoOoOoOo

They were at the police station again. Her dad sat beside her in the little room, with the mirror along the wall. The officer on the other side of the table glared at her with narrow eyes. “Please go over what happened again.” 

“I’ve already told you five times. He was holding my hand one minute. His hand slipped out of mine, and he was gone by the time I turned. I didn’t see anyone take him. I didn’t hurt my brother. I wouldn't do that. I love him,” Hazel’s voice rose. “Stop trying to pressure me into confessing to something I didn't’ do. I’m not stupid. I know how this works. I didn’t do anything. I don’t know where he is.” 

“Hazel. Stop. That is enough,” Lance said. “We are finished here. We aren’t saying anything else without our lawyer.” He slid back in his chair to stand. “Come on Hazel. We are leaving now.” 

Hazel followed her father out of the station. She had never seen him so mad. 

“Why do they think I did something to Arthur? I would never hurt him,” she said when they got into their car. 

“I know you wouldn’t. They just aren’t getting any results and they want to blame someone.” 

Hazel wilted. “They want to send me to jail? I didn’t do anything!” Her hands were shaking as she fastened the seatbelt around her. 

“It’s going to be alright, sweetheart. I promise.” 

“You shouldn't’ make promises you can’t keep, dad,” Hazel said. She looked out the window, feeling sick. “Maybe I deserve to be put away. I was there when he disappeared. He was just...gone.” 

“Shush. Don’t say that. This isn’t your fault, sweetheart.” 

“If I had watched him better.” 

“I don't see how you could have, Hazel,” Lance said.

They rode together in silence the rest of the way home. The house was as quiet as the grave when they entered. Gwen had not moved from the spot by the window. 

Hazel couldn’t look at her. She ran up to her room and locked the door.

oOoOoOoOo

Arthur wrapped his arms around himself, and huddled as far into the corner at he could. There were other children in the room. Some his age, some even younger, and lines of beds. It looked like the pictures of an old orphanage. The other children ran around, playing. They carried on like they did not notice the strange creatures around them. 

One of those creatures had been one of the ones that had grabbed him away from Hazel. He worried about her so much. He missed her so much. She had done everything that she could have to protect him. He didn’t know if they had taken her as well, or if they had hurt. her. 

It made his eyes sting. He didn’t want her to be here. He wanted her to be safe at home, especially after what he had the other children say. The older children were taken away. They went to other places. He didn’t think they were very nice places at all.

He rubbed his hands along the grey fur of the Totoro suit. They had tried to get him to change out of it. He had refused, and they had not pressed. 

“You should play,” one of the children said. 

“No. I don’t want to,” he said, and glared at the child until it finally moved away. 

He didn’t eat the food they brought. He was too afraid to. He remembered the fairy tale that Hazel liked to read to him, and he did not want to be stuck in this place. His stomach rumbled loudly, drawing the attention of the children again. One offered him an apple. He swatted it away.

“Leave the prince alone,” one of the nursemaids shooed the other children away. “You should eat, little one. Your creator would not want you to whither away.” 

“I don’t want it. Leave me alone! Please please, leave me alone!” Arthur yelled. “I want to go home. I want to go home now!” 

“You are home.” 

“No I’m not. This isn’t my home. I want my sister! Take me back to her!” Arthur demanded. “Stop calling me a prince. I’m not a prince. I’m Arthur, and I want you to take me back to Hazel. Now. Take me back to her! You have to.” 

“Her majesty would not like that, little one,” the nursemaid said. “She would be very unhappy.”

He screwed up his face,”I don’t care. I don’t want to be here. I hate it here.” 

“Oh, child. You will change your mind eventually. They always do.”

Arthur gave her a mutinous glare, “No I won’t. I want Hazel.” 

“Hazel will be along soon enough. her majesty has plans for the princess. Don’t you worry about that. Now please eat.” 

“No. I won’t. You can’t make me.” 

“You would be surprised, little one.”

oOoOoOoOo

The great hall was dimly lit when Morgana lead Olive towards her throne. The girl made the most delicious mewling noises. She tried to pull away, tried to cover her bare skin. Fear radiated off of her, and Morgana devoured it. 

She took her seat on her thrown, pulling the girl with her. “We are going to put on a show, little sparrow.” 

“Please, I want to go home. Please,” Olive begged. 

“I think not,” Morgan laughed. She hitched her dress up, baring herself and revealing the erection underneath the rich fabric. She lifted Olive up, and impaled her. 

Olive gasped, loud enough to echo through the hall. 

“Mmmm...like that. So tight.” 

She thrust up, making Olive whimper. Morgana’s hands went to Olive’s hips, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises in the shape of her hands. 

Olive looked out at the crowd gathered on the edge of the room. It grew in number, and the creature’s drew closer. Their glowing eyes fixed on Olive. She quaked in fear as they drew close enough to touch her. 

Morgana growled, thrusting up, and spreading Olive wide. The fae moved close, licked at her skin, licked where her skin met Morgana’s and at the little nub hidden in the patch of hair. 

Olive cried out and would have swatted them away, but Morgana grasped the girl's arms in an iron grip, leaving bruises there as well.

It seemed to go on for an eternity for Olive. Her insides clenched, and spasmed around Morgana’s cock.

Olive screamed as she came, she thrashed in Morgana’s arms. 

Morgana leaned in, nipping at Olive’s neck. She held her tightly as she continued to thrust up, and finally reached her own peak. 

Olive fell back against her, still impaled. “Perhaps I should pass you around, little sparrow. Would you like that?” 

“No,” Olive whimpered. “Please no. Please. I will do anything.” 

Morgana laughed, “Yes. You will.” 

“What are you doing?” A voice came from the back. The crowd parted. A woman stepped forward. Her snapping, green eyes angry. “What are you doing, sister?” 

Morgana laughed, “Only having a bit of fun, Mab. Something you should try, perhaps. I would be more than happy to lend her out for the night.”

Mab hissed, “A bit of fun! Your fun will destroy us all. This is not the old country, or the old times, Morgana. You cannot just kill and steal mortals. They will find us and eradicate us!” 

“You exaggerate.” Morgana laughed. “You are foolish. We should rule the world, and yet you fear these little mortals.” 

Mab stared at her for a moment, before making an inarticulate sound and stomping away.

oOoOoOoOo

The night passed quietly enough, but the next morning found Hazel restless. He father had made Gwen move from her spot by the window. He had cleaned her up and tucked her into bed. She didn’t utter a sound. It was eerie and had Hazel on edge. She found herself walking towards the forest. The light fell through the leaves still on the trees dappling the path. It was beautiful. Had things been differently she would have enjoyed it. She knew that Arthur would have enjoyed it as well. It was the perfect day for them to go out to collect leaves. She stopped in the path, and held herself tightly. It hurt. It hurt so bad. 

“What are you doing out here, little lamb?” 

Hazel turned and watched a woman in a broomstick skirt walk up. She was pale, with long blonde hair, and a sad smile. “What?” 

The woman smiled, “I’m Misty. I live next door.” 

“In the abandoned house?” Hazel watched her wearily. The woman looked familiar. Very familiar. “Wait...Misty? You were...you were that girl from the news. Before the whole which thing came out. I remember you. You were dead! Those people burned you alive! It was all over the news!”

Misty gave her the smallest of smiles, “I’m a lot harder to kill than they anticipated. I guess. It’s been weird.” 

“Why are you here? How?” Hazel asked. 

“I woke up in one of the caves here. I’m not sure how” Misty said. “Things got a bit crazy. Seems like they are just as crazy for you.” 

“My brother was kidnapped,” Hazel said, and looked away. 

“I know. I saw the police. You know...this isn’t a safe place. There are things here. Dangerous things. I know some people who can help you. I think they could. It’s a coven. I think maybe they could keep you safe,” Misty said carefully. 

“Coven? You know the coven from New Orleans? I’ve seen them on the news. There was this whole press conference thing, and they opened their school up. My dad said I could get tested. I guess that won’t be happening now. Not after what happened.”

Hazel gave her a smile. “It’s funny. Where I’m from, Jupiter...you know in Florida. Circus’ and Freak shows used to winter there. Way before I was born. My dad doesn’t even remember them being there, but I read a lot about them. There was always people that claimed to be witches there. I don’t even know if they really were or not. I always wanted to meet them though.” 

“You can meet the girls though,” Misty said. “You need to get away from here.” 

 

“I can’t leave. I have to find my brother. Y-you don’t understand. I love him. I love him so much, and it is my fault her is gone. I can’t just leave. I really appreciate the offer, but I can’t. I have to stay until we have found him, one way or another,” Hazel said.

Misty frowned. She knew this girl was why she was here. She had that niggling feeling. She knew it deep in her bones. “Well...if you change your mind. You do know where I am.” “

“I do,” Hazel said, and gave her a wobbly smile.

oOoOoOoOo

Morgana watched her eldest child leave the witch, and travel deeper into the forest. The child had grown since she had seen her last. She was tall and slim as a willow. She had all the beauty of youth. 

She stepped out from her hiding place, not bothering to hide her presence any longer. She took a step, and a branch cracked beneath her foot. 

Hazel turned, and froze. She stared shaking. “Mother?”

“Child. I have missed you.” 

Hazel took a step back, “No. You can’t be here. You’re dead. I saw you. We buried you.” 

“No, child you saw a simulacrum. I am very much alive. I promise you that. Alive and well. Now come and give your mother a hug. I have missed you so much.” 

Hazel shook her head. She took a step back, “What are you?”

“I’m am Sidhe, just as you are. Now come with me.” 

Hazel shook her head, and stepped back. No. I’m not going anywhere with you.” 

“You will in time,” Morgana said. “You will. You are my blood, and that holds true no matter what. In the meantime, be careful, my daughter. This forest is full of dangers.”

Hazel shook. “Are you the one that killed the hunter? The one that killed all of those people?” 

“No child. I am not, but I know who did. You should be very careful. That hunter was killed because he poached. He killed a...he killed something sacred, and had to pay the price for it,” Morgana said. “One of the unicorns.” 

“Unicorns? Really? Mother...” 

Morgana’s lips curled up in amusement. “It is no laughing matter, my child.” 

Hazel backed away, “You are mad. Unicorns aren’t real. None of this is real!” She took off running, and didn’t stop until she touched the forest’s edge.


	6. Old Librarians

Arthur slipped out of the nursery, and creeped down the dark halls. The creatures here terrified him. He slipped by them, trying to ignore them. Some were all teeth and limbs, others looked human, but there was always something...off about them. He shivered as he made his way through the darkness. 

He passed through the great hall. It was noisy, and full of things he was sure he was not supposed to be seeing. Creatures frollicked. Some together, moaning and carrying on in a way that made Arthur blush a bright red. It was worse than the time he had walked in on his mother and Lance.

He moved away from THAT as quickly as possible. 

He put his hands over his ears, and scurried away. 

The other things in the room were just as bad. A group of what looked like trolls were tormenting a girl with the ears and tail of a mouse. She flinched away from them, whimpering as they poked at her with a stick. The monsters laughed, and eventually the mouse maid ran, hiding among the dark tunnels. Arthur ran off the way that she did, and hoped that he would find a way out, but all that he found was a terrifying labyrinth of dark corridors that lead in a circular path met and looped back around. It was...a rat maze. 

Eventually Arthur found a little nook to hide in. He curled up as small as he could, exhausted, and finally fell into a deep sleep. 

He woke up later, tucked away in his bed, back in the nursery. The nursemaid hovered over him. “You gave us quite a scare. You can’t go running off like that. Some Sidhe are not careful, little one. They could hurt you and not even mean to.” 

“And some could hurt me because they like to hurt small things. These people are cruel.” 

“Indeed they are, little master, and for that reason you need to be careful. Her ladyship would be terribly cross if something were to happen to you. None of us want that to happen, child.” 

“That’s a lie. If you really cared about me you would let me go back home to Hazel. She is missing me. I know she is, and I miss her too.” 

“Don’t worry, child. You will see your sister soon enough,” said a voice at the door. 

Arthur stiffened, and then stared, “Aunt M-morgan. I-I don’t understand. You’re dead. Mom said you were dead. I- I saw you are the funeral.” 

“It wasn’t really me, child. I am here.” She opened her arms, and Arthur flung himself at her, crying loudly. 

“I thought you were gone,” he wailed. “You left us.” 

“Shhhh...I’m here now. Don’t cry. It’s all going to be alright.” 

“You left us! You left Hazel! She was so sad!” Arthur clung to to her, crying loudly. “Lance was so sad, and so was my mom. We missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too, love. I missed you so much,” Morgana said. She smoothed back Arthur’s hair. “I’m so glad you are here and safe.” 

“Now, let me look at you,” she said, pushing him at arm's length. “You have gotten so big.” 

Arthur smiled, “I grew two whole inches, Aunt Morgan. Hazel said that I shot up like a greenbean.” 

“You have, poppet. You really have!” Morgan smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You are such a good boy. I’m so glad you are here. So happy. I’ve wanted you here since I left. I want us to be a family again. Me, your sister, and Gwen. We will be so happy together.” 

“What about Lance? Hazel would miss him! Don’t you?” Arthur frowned.

“Perhaps a bit,” Morgana said. 

Arthur hid his face against her neck, his face was still damp with tears. “We missed you so much. Why did you leave us?”

“It was time for me to go, child. I have...responsibilities. I have to look after my people, Arthur.”

“But we are your people,” Arthur whimpered. 

“Yes, you are. More than even you know, my little love. Don’t worry. I will not desert you again. You will be take care of here, and loved,” Morgana said. 

“I love you, Aunt Morgan.” 

“I love you too sweet heart. Now, I think you should mind your nursemaid, and go to sleep. It is terribly late. I can tell that you are tired, spriteling.” 

“I’m not tired, Aunt Morgan. I’m fine. Can’t I came with you?” 

“I’m afraid not. You need your rest, and you need to be safe. It is not safe out there, sweetling. There are those that would hurt you just for the sport. I do not want anything bad to happen to you.” 

Arthur huffed, and finally climbed back up into the bed, “Fine, but I expect you to come back to see me.” 

Morgana’s lips curled into a smile. “I will. I promise.”

oOoOoOoOo

The library was old. One of the libraries donated by the Carnegie trust, all old wood and stained glass. The door was heavy, with heavy molding, and the floorboards creaked when she stepped inside. The shelves were laden with books, old books that were careworn and well read. 

She wandered through the stack, finally stopping at 398. Folklore. The section was inordinately stuffed with books, with books on fairies being the predominant flavour. She knew her father would have loved the place, the collection and even the ambience of the library. He would have waxed poetic about it for days...if he had been there, but he was not. He was taking care of Gwen instead. She didn’t envy him THAT task. 

“Is there something that I---” a man asked. 

“---that we can help you with?” the woman beside him interrupted. “We’d be very happy to. It is what we are with. We don’t get many visitors.” 

“What Izy means to say is that we are the librarians of this lauded establishment,” the man added. “I”m Tristan, and that is Izzy, and Nick is lurking about somewhere. Your guess is really as good as mine on that score.” 

“Oh...ah...hi,” Hazel said, and looked them up and down. 

“Hi,” Izzy said. “Do you need help finding something? We would be very happy to assist you.” 

“Oh...I’m fine,” she said, and looked back at the books, hoping that they would leave. They did not take the hint. 

“What are you researching?” Tristan asked.

“Faeries,” Hazel found herself saying, and then flushed red with embarrassment. 

“Interesting choice of study,” Izzy said. “I think I know just the books for you. Now let’s see. This one,” she said as she picked up a thin red volume, “And this one to start off with as well.” She handed Hazel a thick brown book that was frayed at the edges. “And this one.” She said, handing Hazel one last book that had a dark blue exterior.

“Oh, ah...thank you.” 

“You don't’ have to thank me, that is my job, and aside from that I am the libraries folklore expert. Ask me anything that you like,” Izzy said. Her face lit up at the prospect. 

“You can look all over the library, but I would advise you not to go down into the basement,” Tristan said. 

“A troll lives down there,” Izzy added. 

Hazel stared. “Pardon me? What?” 

“I said there is a troll down there. I would really hate for you to go down there and for him to eat you, but that is what trolls do, I fear. It is their very nature to rend flesh, so yes please stay away from the basement. It is for your own good,” Izzy said. 

“What is down in the basement, um...other than the troll?” Hazel lifted an eyebrow. These people were mad. 

“Oh, lots of things. The rare book collection. Class zerozerozero through threehundred,” Izzy said. 

“She means Computer Science, Philosophy, and religion,” Tristan said rolling his eyes. “It’s also where the grimoires and magical texts are stored. Nick is in charge of those, but again as I said the troll is down there. 

“Wouldn't’ the troll bother Nick?” Hazel asked. 

“No, of course not. The troll is terrified of him. That is absolutely silly,” Tristan smiled.

“Right. Sure.” Hazel shook her head. “Thanks then. I guess I will just look around on my own. I appreciate your help.” 

She waited to hear them leave before making a beeline for the stairs. She hurried down, shivering as she passed through the dark stacks. She passed by Computer Science, Philosophy and religion before stopping as a last stack that was unlabeled. The books were old. Some tattered and falling apart. She read through them, keeping an eye on the other end of the aisle before pulling one on fairy abductions, and one that seemed to be a general grimoire. Her fingers were drawn to the later, and she found herself pulling it before she knew what she was doing. 

She heard a growl, and turned to see a towering creature on the other end of the aisle. It’s eyes glowed an unhealthy shade of orange, and it opened it’s mouth revealing, long, sharp teeth. 

Hazel let out a yip and was off running back the way she came, the creature hot on her trail. It tried to corral her into the back corner, where Hazel spotted piles of bones, but she slipped through, and ran up the stairs. A scream hit her lips as it’s claw raked by her barely missing her head. She ran up until she was bathed in the light of the hall way. The creature stopped abruptly, where it did pass into the sunlight it’s skin smoked. It backed away, hissing at her, and slowly slinked away. 

Hazel’s heart pounded in her chest. 

Her feet were unsteady as she walked to the checkout desk, and she placed the books on it once she arrived. 

“Are you okay?” Izzy asked, and then gasped. “You went down stairs! Oh my goodness. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Hazel mumbled. “Can I get a library card? I need to check these out.” 

Izzy watched her for a moment before sliding a paper across the counter. “Yeah, you don’t look okay at all. Fill this out, and i will get you in the system.” 

“Thanks,” Hazel said. Her hand shook as she filled out the paper. She passed it back to Izzy and watched the woman enter her information in the computer. Minutes later the printer spat out a card, which was handed over to Hazel. 

“There you go. All the books have been scanned out.” 

Hazel gave her a wobbly smile. “Is there a reading room? I think I need to sit for a bit.” 

“Sure. It’s in the back.” 

“Thanks,” Hazel said. Her legs wobbled as she walked out there and found a seat in the sunlight. He heart hammered as she read the book on abductions. She knew what was going on, what had happened to Arthur...and no one would believe her. She could have cried.

oOoOoOoOo

The old man watched Hazel leave the library. The girl hugged a pile of books to her chest as she slid into the passenger seat of her father’s car. She looked tired and withdrawn. He watched the car pull away from the curb before he went to climb the steps, going slowly. 

Nick was waiting for him at the door, a scowl on his face. “Thought you were supposed to prevent that sort of thing.” 

“What sort of thing are you talking about, Flame? Girls going to libraries? I thought that was your stock and trade,” the old man sniped. 

“No, she went down into the basement. Where the troll it. The troll you are supposed to get rid of, by the way.” 

The old man grunted. “Don’t worry your little head about it, Nick Flame. I will get to it. I will de-troll your library.” 

“Of course I’m worried about it. She could have been killed. That would have brought Morgana down on both of our heads.” 

“Oh, so you knew who she is,” the old man cackled.

“The minute she stepped in the library. The problem is SHE doesn’t know who she is.” 

“I’m not sure that would be considered a problem,” the old man said. “The problem will come when she finally understands. It would be a kindness to kill her before then.” 

Nick flinched away. “You of all people. That is the least I would expect to hear from you.” 

“Oh, Nick, after all of the years we have known each other. You don’t know me at all, do you?

 

“I suppose I don't’ at that. I wouldn't expect something so cruel to even leave Morgana’s mouth,” Nick said. 

“You don't’ know her like I do then,” the old man said.

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel stepped inside the house behind her father. She spotted Gwen immediately, and the woman looked livid. 

“What are you doing letting her skip school!? They called wanting to know where she was, again,” Gwen shouted. 

“Gwen I think you need to calm down. I know where she was the whole time. We went to the library. There is no need to get upset,” Lance said. 

“If she isn’t going to go to school like she should we should send her away like we talked about. A boarding school would do her attitude some good,” Gwen snapped back, and Lance stiffened. 

“That isn’t your call to make. She is MY daughter. I’m not sending her away,” Lance said. 

Hazel shook, “Please don’t make me leave, dad. I have to find Arthur. H-he would be so sad if he came back and I was gone.”

“He would be better off without you,” Gwen said. “We both have too much on our plate to have to deal with a teenager acting out on top of it.” 

“You are horrible. How can you say those things,” Hazel whispered. 

“You lost my baby,” Gwen screamed. 

“No she didn’t, Gwen. This wasn’t her fault. You need to stop this. Just stop it right now. It’s not going to do Arthur any good if we all fall apart like this,” Lance said quietly. 

“Nothing is going to help Arthur. He’s gone, and it’s all her fault. She lost him. She probably did it on purpose!” 

“I would never hurt Arthur,” Hazel said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I would never hurt him. I loved him so much.”

“Don't say things you will regret later,” Lance said. “I’m serious, Gwen. You need to go lay down, and calm the fuck down.” He turned around, and pulled Hazel into his arms. She clung to him, crying harder. “Shhhh....It’s okay, sweetheart.” He picked her up, and carried her to her room, tucking her in. “Just rest for a bit, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay. The police are looking for him.”

“What if they don't find him?” 

“Have some faith,” Lance said. “And don’t take what Gwen said to heart. She’s just upset and lashing out. I wouldn’t let her, or anyone send you away.” 

“You sure? It would be easier.” 

“Yes, I’m sure, kiddo. I love you. I’m not going to send you away. Promise.” 

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that she saw her mother in the forest, but she didn’t think he would believe her. She had trouble believing it, but she had seen her. There was something different about the woman. Something that made her skin crawl. “Can I have my books? I think I dropped my bag in the hall when she started yelling at us.” 

“I’ll bring them to you, and a snack,” Lance said. “Just relax.” 

“Okay, dad, I think I can do that.” She fluffed the pillows behind her and pulled the covers up. 

Her dad came back eventually with a tray full of snacks and her book bag. “There you go, sweety. Just rest. Okay.” 

“Okay,” she smiled, and grabbed her bag fishing out the books she began reading.

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel fell asleep with the book on her chest. She startled awake, and it slid off, dropping to the floor with a thud. She stood up on wobbly feet wondering what work her up. The air felt charged. 

She moved to the window to look out, and gasped. Gwen was standing in the yard in her nightgown, which was odd enough. What made Hazel freeze was the white hound that stood beside Gwen. It was large, built like an Irish wolfhound, and glowed faintly in the dim moonlight. She had read about them the night before Cù-Sìth. A portent of death. He heart seemed to flutter in her chest, and she found herself running down the stairs. She ran through the house, and out the door. By the time she made it outside the dog was gone. 

Gwen stood in the yard, staring off into space. Her skin was ice cold, and damp. 

“Gwen, I need you to come inside.” 

The woman didn’t answer, but when Hazel pulled on her she walked readily enough. She got her inside and woke up her dad. “I don’t know what is wrong. She was just standing out in the cold.”

“Run a warm bath for me. We need to get her warmed up,” he said. And didn’t wait for Hazel’s reply. He stripped off Gwen’s wet clothes. She didn’t say anything, just stared off into space. 

“Gwen, are you in there?” He asked, but there was no reply. He picked her up carefully, and took her to the bathroom, placing her in the warm water. She seemed to come back to herself, looking around in confusion. 

“What happened?” she asked, voice slurred.

“Hazel found you outside in the yard, in wet clothes. God, you're so cold,” Lance said. She started to shiver, and he took that is a good sign. “Just soak in there for a little while.” 

“Hazel found me?” Gwen whispered. 

“Yeah. She did.”

“I said such horrible things to her,” Gwen said. 

“Yeah, you did. You know Gwen. You aren’t the only one hurting. We all miss him.”


	7. Playthings and Plans

Hazel knocked on the door of the once abandoned house. It was odd seeing it in such new condition. The door swung open, revealing Misty on the other side. 

“Hazel, is something wrong? Do you need something?” She stepped aside and Hazel stepped into the house. 

Hazel craned her neck, looking around. “I just needed to get away. Things are getting really weird at home. Can I hang out for a while?” 

“If you need to, sure. Hungry?” Misty asked, and lead her into the kitchen. 

Hazel followed her in craning her neck and looking at everything. “Sure. Why not.” 

The kitchen was warm and welcoming, and there was a plate of cookies on the table. Hazel took one, and ate it slowly. “These are delicious.” 

“Thanks. I’m glad you like them. Have you thought about what we spoke about?” Misty asked. She went to the stove and put on a kettle for tea. 

“I have, but my answer is still the same. I just can’t leave. I have to help them find my brother. I do know...weird things are going on here. I---I saw my mother. In the woods.” Hazel shook. “She’s dead. We buried her. And...I saw o-one of those banshee dogs with Gwen. Things are spiraling out of control, and no one would believe me.” 

Misty frowned, “Your mother?” 

“Yes. She was...different. I don’t know how to explain it,” Hazel said. “She scared me. I mean other than the...she-should-be-dead thing. It was like that boy. Finn. He’s one of them. Onf of the Fae. She just felt weird. Uncomfortably so. Like the feeling before a lightning storm.” 

“Sounds dangerous, like she is one of the old ones. Like the loa. Or something like that. I guess it would be different here, but New Orleans a lot of people see them.” Misty had seen them herself. It made her skin crawl. They always had their own agenda. 

“I’m not sure. She seemed very really. She hugged me. She asked me to come under the hill with her...I thought that was just something that happened in Scotland or Ireland. You know,” Hazel said. “I don't know how this works. I just know she seemed very much alive and very much not herself.” 

“Are you sure you don’t just want to leave? I will even go with you. We can go get a bus ticket, and just head south,” Misty said.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Hazel sat down at one of the stools and looked around the room. “How did you do this?” She waved her hand indicating the room.

“Magic. Actually.” Misty smiled, “Crazy, isn’t it?” 

“Crazy isn’t even the world I’d use for it. It’s just...amazing.” Hazel smiled. “Could you show me around?” 

Misty laughed, “I’d be happy to.” She linked arms with Hazel, and took her from room to room. 

“It’s so weird. It’s like we’ve stepped back in time,” Hazel said. 

“Perhaps we have,” Misty laughed. 

Hazel relaxed minutely as they walked. Things almost seemed normal. By the time they got back into the kitchen the kettle was whistling, and Misty poured them both a cup of tea. “Well, if you don’t leave at least try to be careful. Dangerous things are afoot here.” 

Hazel gave her a brittle smile. “I will try to.”

oOoOoOoOo

Morgana watched the stable boy hold on tightly to the golden bridle. She felt like it was a stroke of genius on her part. She had the relic stuffed at the bottom of the chest, and when she found it again she knew that it would look perfect on Olive, and it did. The pretty girl made a beautiful mare. It was tempting to leave it on her, and ride her in an entirely different way. 

Instead she was in the stable yard watching the pretty little mare be mounted by all of the hunts stallions. She had put up quite a fight at first, neighing, kicking and bucking. She had even kicked one of the stallions and had received a savage bite on her neck for it. 

She had tired of the fight after the fifth stallion, and now at the last she looked utterly exhausted. Her ears drooped, and she let out a half-hearted nicker. The stallion came off of her and was lead away. 

Morgana stepped forward, taking the bridle in her own hand. “Tired, little sparrow? Perhaps I should take pity on you and turn you back. 

Olive whickered faintly, her eyes closed. Sweat covered her flanks, and her legs trembled. 

Morgana laughed, pulling off the bridle. She unfurled her own magic, tweaking things in the girl that left her with the horses ears and tail. The ears flicked nervously, revealing the girl's emotion. She fell to the floor, legs unable to keep her up. 

Morgana clicked her fingers, and one of the stable boys came running. “Get her cleaned up and take her back to my room.” 

She walked away, leaving Olive with the stableboys. She was picked up, and carried away. Morgana went to greet the courtiers that were standing on the edge of the stableyard. 

“What splendid entertainment, your majesty,” one of the courtiers said. “Who would have thought she would take them all?” 

Morgana laughed, “Who indeed. She is a hardy little thing, and perhaps she will produce equally hardy mounts. Only time will tell.” 

“Indeed,” another said. “Perhaps she has already quickened.” 

“Perhaps,” Morgana agreed. She smiled as the courtiers talked among themselves. They settled their bets among themselves, and with Morgana as well. It was a good nights entertainment. Her people were happy with her, which always felt nice...not that she would admit it, and she would take her own entertainment with Olive once the girl was cleaned up. 

Her lips curled up in amusement. She had such plans. Such wonderfully delicious plans. It was tempting to steal another girl. Someone who was a match to Olive in looks. She hummed to herself, considering the idea. 

“Your majesty. I was wondering would you, perhaps lend the girl out to your beloved people?” one of the couriers asked. 

“Perhaps when I am tired of her. She is mine now, and I do not share. I would think you would understand that,” Morgana growled.

“I’m sorry, your majesty. I do. I truly do. I did not think it would hurt to ask.” 

She made not of the Sidhe’s face. She would make him sorry later, but for now she had better things to do. Much, much better things. “No, it never hurts,” she said and gave him a toothy smile. 

“I will leave you to it,” she said. The couriers bowed low as she left the yard and headed towards her room. She was famished.

She watched the couriers for a moment as several of them grabbed the servants around them and began a different kind of fun. She smiled in amusement and went on her way.

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel reluctantly left Misty’s house for her own. She was afraid of what she would find there. He father was in the livingroom, reading his tablet, but he was alone. 

“Is Gwen okay?” she asked. 

“She’s sleeping. She was exhausted after the incident last night. Where were you?” Lance asked.

“I was at the neighbors, her name is Misty. She’s really nice,” Hazel said, and took a seat by her father on the couch. “How are you? I mean...yeah...” 

“I’m worried, sweetheart. I’ve made an appointment for Gwen to see a psychiatrist. I just...I dont’ know what to do.” 

“I don’t think there is anything you CAN do, dad. I mean...it’s been a rough week,” she said. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him about Morgana, but the words wouldn't leave her lips. She knew what it would look like. He would think she was crazy. That was the last thing in the world that she wanted. “I hope she gets better soon,” she found herself saying instead.

“You and me kid. I’m scared for her. More So than I’ve ever been. I just hope we don’t have to institutionalize her.” He grimaced. 

“I hope not,” Hazel whispered. “I’m so sorry, dad. For all of this.”

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. None of this is your fault,” Lance said. He wrapped his arm around Hazel, giving her half of a hug. “It’s going to work out.” 

She leaned against him, “I don't know. Feels like it.” 

“You aren’t though. If anyone is to blame it is me. I made us move. i put us in an unsafe situation,” Lance said. “I’m sorry. I’ve ruined everything.” 

“No you didn’t, dad. Don’t ever think that,” Hazel said. 

Lance sighed, “It’s hard. It really is. Gwen is hurting so much, and she is right in one thing, you are going to need to go to school on Monday. I know you don’t want to but you need to go, sweetheart.” 

Hazel groaned, “I know. I just...I really hate it there.” 

“You should at least give it a try.” 

“Daaad,” she said. “Yeah. It’s fine. I guess. I know I need to go. It just...I miss my friends.” 

“I know you do, and I’m sorry for that too.” 

“I know you are,” Hazel whispered. “I haven’t even really had a chance to contact them online. Things have been so crazy.

“They have indeed,” he agreed with a weary sigh.

oOoOoOoOo

“Child, would you like to leave the nursery?” Morgana asked as she walked past the line of little beds. 

“Sure, Aunt Morgan,” Arthur said, and slipped his hand into hers. “Where are we going?” 

“Just for a walk, child,” Morgana laughed. “Would you like that?” 

Arthur smiled, “I would. I missed you.” 

“And I missed you, darling. Can you tell me some things. Would you mind?” Morgana asked. 

Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked up at her. “No, I wouldn't mind. Not at all, Aunt Morgan. What do you want to know?” 

“Mmm...many things. How was Hazel before you left?” she asked as they walked. 

“Sad. She didn’t want to leave Jupiter, but her dad made her. She didn’t want to leave her school and her friends. I don’t blame her. I didn’t want to either” Arthur said. 

“Well, I am glad that you are here. I missed you terribly.” 

“I missed you too, Aunt Morgan. So, so, so much. We went to your funeral. It was horrible. Everyone cried, and there was lots of flowers. Why didn’t you tell us that you didn’t really die?” Arthur asked. 

“I had no choice, little one. I’m sorry I made you sad.”

“And Hazel?” Arthur asked.

“I’m sorry I hurt her as well. I wish she was here with us,” Morgana said. 

Arthur perked up. “We could go get her!” 

“Perhaps in time, child. She is not ready for that yet. In the meantime, we can get some breakfast. The nurse said you have not eaten in days. That will not do, Arthur. We can’t have you starving to death.”

Arthur whined. “If I eat I will be stuck here.” 

“This isn’t Hades, Arthur. You will be fine. I promise. Come then,” She said as she lead him to the dining area. “Have a seat.” 

Arthur sat, and wiggled in his chair. “I am a little bit hungry.” 

“Just a bit?” Morgana asked with a laugh. 

“A tiny bit,” Arthur said. 

“As I thought,” she turned and watched one of the servants bring in a large platter full of scones and muffins, followed by two more each with a platter. One with meats, and the other fruit. 

Arthur watched the plates as they were sitting on the table. It was obvious that he was starving. 

Morgana sat down beside him, and took one of the muffins and set it in front of Arthur. it was a large one full of blueberries.

Arthur watched it for a moment, and looked like it would attack him. He finally reached out, and tore off a piece of it. He ate it slowly, and then took another piece when nothing happened. 

“This is good,” he finally said.

“Yes, it is,” Morgana said and took a muffin for herself. 

Arthur ate the rest of his slowly, and then reached for an orange. He peeled it, and then ate a slice at a time. “So, what now?” 

“Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?” Morgana asked. 

“Could we collect leaves? Hazel and I were going to make a collection. I could surprise her with it when I see her again.” 

Morgana smiled warmly. “I would be happy to help you with that, my child.” She reached out, ruffling his hair. “I’m so glad you are here.” 

Arthur smiled back, “I’m glad I’m here too. I really did miss you.”

oOoOoOoOo

Police swarmed the field. Tape rolled out, marking the area off.

“It looks like something chewed him up and spit him out,” one of the detectives commented. 

The body was face down in the field. The warm days had sped up the rate of decay, but even then it was clear that the man had nearly been torn to pieces. His arm was completely ripped from the socket and was laid out several feet away, hand open as if he was reaching for something. 

His rifle was beside him, the wood in splinters, and the barrell bent. 

The ground below them was red with the man's blood, seemingly all of it drained from the corpse. 

They moved around, taking photos, and cataloging the site as they had the thirteen other murders.

oOoOoOoOo

_Misty was in the cave again. The darkness enveloped her, and something moved in the velvety black crush. She squinted trying to make out what it was. She stepped closer and gasped. The shape resolved into one from her nightmares, the loa. “Papa Legba.”_

_“In the flesh,” he chuckled as if it was a great joke. “What a mess you have made of this. I expected you to take the girl and leave.”_

_Misty wrung her hands together, “Hazel? What do you care of Hazel?”_

_“She is the child of a fallen god, why wouldn't I care about her. She would be...an asset to my collection,” the loa said._

_“Leave her alone. She is just a child. She doesn’t understand any of this.”_

_He laughed, “Perhaps more so than you do. Still such an innocent despite everything that has happened to you. You are a treasure.”_

_“What is your game?” She asked._

_His lips curled into an amused smile. “I don’t play games.”_

_“Bullshit. This is so lame. These are people's lives you are messing with. This is my life.”_

_He laughed harder. “You don't have a life. You have what I give you. You are a tool. Or do you forget what happened. I can send you back there if you would prefer.”_

_She took a step back, hugging herself, “No. Please...please don’t.”_

_“That is what I thought. Bring her to me.”_

Misty woke covered in a cold sweat, and gasping. Her heart hammered in her chest. She couldn't’ do this. She couldn't. She fumbled with the burner phone that she had picked up days after she had woke in the cave, and dialed the number that she had looked up days before. 

“Hello?” came the sleepy voice on the other end. 

“Zoe? Zoe! This is Misty. I need your help.” 

“Misty?” There was a long pause on the other end. “You---you are dead. We saw you turn to dust. We saw you die during the Seven Wonders. You’re dead.” 

“Please. You of all people should know how fickle death can be.” Misty took in a deep breath. 

Zoe was silent for a long time.

“How is Kyle?” Misty finally asked. 

“Surprisingly well. We all are...well. I mean. Busy. Cordelia is a good Supreme.” 

It smarted a bit. More than Misty thought it would. “I’m sure she is. So...I need help. I don’t know what to do. I...I was...I woke up in a cave here. And my here I mean this weird little town in Indiana. There is bad---I don't even know what to call it. Faeries. Crap. There are faeries here, and they are horrible. Killing people. Whatever. There is this girl and she’s in trouble. I don't know how to help her, and Papa Legba wants her, and the police are going nutty looking for a serial killer.”

“Wait. Slow down.”

Misty took another deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’ve just made a mess of things, I think.” 

“Just calm down. Give me your address and I will come up there. We’ll help you. You’re one of us,” Zoe said.

“Am I though?” 

“You are. Just stay calm. We’ll figure this out. It’s going to be okay Misty. I’m so glad you are alive. It was horrible. What happened I mean.” 

“Felt that way from my end too,” Misty whispered. 

She gave Zoe the address of the house, and finally got off of the phone with her, still feeling uneasy. She could deal with life and death, but this other stuff it was beyond her. She wished she was back in her shack in the bayou. Things were so much simpler then. 

She crossed the room, fumbling with the cd player and put on a CD. Stevie Nick’s smokey voice always calmed her nerves, and this was no different.

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel went to school on Monday like her dad wanted her to. She handed in her note at the beginning and floated through the classes she went to. It was hard to care about any of it when she knew what was going on. None of her classmates even tried to talk to her, and she sat alone at lunch. 

She picked at her food, only looking up when someone sat down across from her. She looked up and froze. “What are you doing here, Finn?” 

“I come here every day,” he said and gave her a toothy smile. “I wanted to see you though.” 

Hazel snorted. “What kind of trouble are you stirring up now?

“The best kind. Do you want to join me?” Finn leered. “We could just leave here.”

“I can’t. I promised my dad I would stick around today. I can’t just miss anymore school,” she said. 

“Oh, come on. Your mother wants to see you,” he cajoled. 

Hazel froze again. “What?” 

“I said your mother would like to see you. She has something that you want,” Finn said. He gave her that toothy smile again. “Come on. You know you want to go.” 

“No I don’t. I don’t want to talk to her. I don’t want anything she has, and I don’t know why you even know about her.” She shook where she sat, and pushed away her tray. “I think you should leave. You don’t belong here.” 

“I belong here as much as you do,” Finn said. “You pretend to be one of these sheep. It’s laughable. You are just as much a monster as the rest of the Unseelie Court. You just lie to yourself about it.” 

Hazel felt like the blood left her body. “I am not like you. I’m not...how can you say that?” 

Finn chuckled. “You are HER daughter. She is the biggest monster of them all. Please don’t tell me she had you fooled as well.” 

“Don’t say that. My mother isn’t like that,” Hazel said.

“But she is, cupcake. She is the worst of us. The most blood thirsty. The most fickle, violent, and petty. She enjoys hurting people. I would think you would understand that after what she did to your family.” Finn reached out, and took Hazel’s hand. “I am serious. You should just learn to accept it and move on. There is nothing else to do. It isn’t like you can change her. She is, literally, older than the trees and earth around us.” 

Hazel looked away, “That is a horrible thing to say.” 

Finn laughed, “Horrible, but completely true. Come one. Just leave with me,” he wheedled. “You know you want to.”

Hazel pursed her lips. “No I don’t.” The bell rung, and she got up, to take her tray to the window to be cleaned. She didn’t look back as she walked back to her locker. The last half of the day passed much like the first half, and when she finally walked out the door Finn was leaning against one of the pillars, waiting for her.

“What are you doing here?” she squeaked. 

He laughed, “Waiting for you. I thought I could walk you home.” 

She blanched at the thought. Then took a deep breath, “Fine. Whatever.” 

They walked side by side in silence, eventually Finn grabbed her hand. His palm and fingers laced with hers. They felt cold. 

“You should come with me,” he said. “It’s where you belong,” he said. 

“No, I don’t. I belong with my family. With my dad and Gwen.” 

“Why? Gwen doesn’t even want you. I’ve watched her. She’s just a nasty bitch to you,” the Redcap said. “She’s the worst.” 

“She’s just upset because of Arthur. Hell, I’m upset about Arthur. I miss him,” she said. 

Finn made a humming noise. “I know you do. I could help you find him. Just come with me and I promise I will. I told you, he is at the court. Your mother has him. Just go to her and you will have him back. Isn’t that what you want?” 

“How do I know you are telling the truth?” 

“Why would I lie to you, cupcake?” Finn laughed. 

She rolled her eyes, “I don't’ know. I really, honestly don’t know. You are the weirdest boy I have ever met. Why do you even keep calling me cupcake?” 

Finn snickered, “Because you are the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen, and I want to eat you up.” 

“That was the worst pick-up line ever. You are...you are horrible.” 

Finn smiled, “But, I made you laugh. I think it was worth it.” 

She gave him the tiniest smile, “Maybe. I will think about it---going with you that is. Just let me think about it.” 

He shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

oOoOoOoOo

The old man walked through the doors of the mansion like he owned the place. He through the doors opened, stomped across the marble floors until he came to the study. Oberon was sitting on the settee reading. The king of the Seelie court looked up and grimaced. 

“What are you doing here?” 

The old man growled, “Why aren’t you doing something to stop her. It’s going to be the old home all over again. She can’t go around slaughtering mortals. They will notice.” He bared his teeth, in a low growl. “You need to stop her.” 

Oberon sat up. “What would you have me do? Start another war? Do you think that would really be a wise idea?”

The old man glared. “Doing nothing is a better idea? I don't see how. The humans are going to discover us, you fool. There were thirteen murders over Halloween, and the great Goddess knows how many abductions. The humans are going to figure it out and they are going to slaughter it all. It will be just like the old hame. Your precious unicorns will be slaughtered along with us.” 

“I think you are over-reacting,” Oberon said. His book snapped shut with a thud. “The Humans aren’t going to do anything. They are sheep. Creatures can’t think for themselves.” 

The old man narrowed his eyes. “They are far more capable than you give them credit for. I thought you wanted to protect our people.” 

“They aren’t your people. They are my people,” Oberon snapped. He stood and stomped over to the old man. “I think you need to leave.” 

“What is wrong with you? Before you would have given anything to take Morgana down. You would have destroyed her and been thankful for the chance.” 

“I have more important things to worry about now,” Oberon said dryly. 

“Daddy? Why is this man?” a little girl asked from the doorway. She was small, with brown curly hair in pigtails, and the bluest eyes the old man had ever seen. She was also very much a human. “Daddy?” 

Oberon knelt and opened his arms. The girl came running to him throwing her arms around his neck. “He is no one for you to worry about, sweetling.” He picked the little girl up, and held her close. He glared at the old man over her head. “He won’t be staying.” 

“But mommy has fixed dinner for us. She said to come get you. Won’t he be staying for dinner? Don’t you want dinner with us?” she asked and turned to the old man. 

“You of all sidhe. I thought that you did not believe in stealing them?” 

“We’ve already left a changeling in her place. She is one of us now. Aren’t you sweetling?” Oberon cooed. 

The girl hugged him, “I am. I’m staying here forever.” 

Oberon smiled, “Yes, yes you are. Forever. My little princess.” He carefully sat her down. “Go tell your mother I will be there shortly.” 

“‘Course, Daddy.” She ran off, pigtails bouncing. 

“What are you even doing? This kind of thing never ends well,” the old man said. 

“She’s already changing. It’s too late for backing out now.” 

The old man shook his head, “They don’t always survive it.” 

“She will. She is strong. And...it is none of your business. Now, please. Get the fuck out of my house.” 

The old man held up his hands and backed away, “You can’t say I did not warn you.”


	8. Faust in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel didn’t stay at the house long after Finn left her there. She grabbed her backpack, and headed back out the door, walking at a determined pace towards the library. She had so many questions. She didn’t know what to believe. Half of what Finn said sounded like a lie. She almost hoped that it was. 
> 
> She kicked the leaves from the sidewalk as she went. The made her think of Arthur, and she felt half sick about that.

Hazel didn’t stay at the house long after Finn left her there. She grabbed her backpack, and headed back out the door, walking at a determined pace towards the library. She had so many questions. She didn’t know what to believe. Half of what Finn said sounded like a lie. She almost hoped that it was. 

She kicked the leaves from the sidewalk as she went. The made her think of Arthur, and she felt half sick about that. 

The library loomed up before her, and she stopped for a moment, staring at it. She could do this. 

She walked in and nodded to Izzy who was manning the desk, “Oh, Hazel, it is nice to see you again. You are becoming a regular.” 

Hazel took a deep breath. “I need to see Nick Flame about the special collection.” 

“Ah...you can’t do that without going through the head librarian,” Izzy said looking suddenly uneasy. 

“Then let me talk to him,” Hazel demanded. “Ah...who is that?” 

“John Faust. I’m not sure if that would be a good idea. He is a very busy man,” Izzy said. 

“I don't care. It’s important. I need to---It’s just important,” Hazel said. “I just need down there. Please.” 

“Fine. Let me take you to him then.” She looked uneasy as she lead Hazel back to the back of the library. 

The office in the back was dark. A spectacled man sat inside in the half light, his face lit up by the glow of a computer. He looked up, “Izzy, can I help you?” 

“Ah...yes, sir. I have someone that wants to speak with you.” 

Hazel stepped forward, “Hello. Izzy said you could get me into the special collection downstairs.” 

The man stared at her, his face slowly creasing into a frown. His eyes narrowed, “You are the girl that had the troll all upset yesterday.” 

She smiled, “That would be me. I’m sorry it inconvenienced you, but I need to read some of the books in the collection.” 

“Put a request in.” 

“I don’t have time for that. It’s important,” Hazel said. 

“Fine. If you insist,” he said, turning off the computer as he stepped outside of the dark office and into the library proper. “Please follow me.” 

She followed him down the stairs. It was as dimly lit as she remembered, the Stacks left long shadows across the floor. 

The troll ran out, roaring. And the stopped, crumpling to the floor. It took Hazel a moment to realize that John had pulled what seemed to be a want from his coat, and...she wasn’t even sure what had happened after that, or why the Troll was in a crumpled piled on the floor. 

“What was that?” She asked. 

“Magic, my dear girl. Now please keep up.” 

“Magic,” Hazel mumbled. “Really? Kinda lame.” 

“It is not lame at all. It is an elemental force that should be harnessed.” 

“So, you believe in all of that stuff than? Faeries and glamourie and...that stuff?” Hazel frowned, wringing her hands together. She wanted him to deny it.

“I believe in what’s real. I would like to think myself a pragmatic individual. So, yes. I believe in all of those things.” Faust fished a skeleton key from his pocket, and lead Hazel to a door on the other side of the basement. “Come then, let us get this well over with. I have important things to do.” 

“You’re one of them aren’t you?” Hazel whispered.

“One of whom, dear girl?” Faust opened the door, and let it swing open. 

“One of THEM. One of the faerie. I know you are you---that troll---you---” Hazel shook. She stopped in her tracks, swaying. “You are one of them.” 

“Oh, my dear poor little dove. You don’t even know what you are? Do you? You are as much one of the people as I am. Perhaps even more so, all things considered.” He stepped into the room and motioned for Hazel to follow him in. “Come, come we don’t have all day.” 

Hazel rolled her eyes, before stepping into the room. The books inside were all in glass cases. Some looked amazingly old. 

“They are not as fragile as they look. Some are dangerous. Those books will be under lock and key.” 

“I understand. I doubt any of them would be of any use to me.” She browsed through the titles, finally finding one, she found a comfortable chair and sat down. Skimming through it. She wasn’t sure what it was she was looking for, but she figured that she would know it when she found it.

oOoOoOoOo

The girl curled up on the bed, moaning faintly. There was a slight swell to her belly that had not been there before.

”They do grow fast,” Morgana said. “Soon you will be so big I doubt you will be able to walk. I wonder what it will be. There are so many possibilities.” She reached out and rubbed a hand over Olive’s stomach. “I can’t wait to see it.” 

Olive whimpered again, more loudly this time. “I want it out. Please. I don't want this.” 

“Oh, pet. We have had this talk before. It doesn’t matter what you want. You are a pet. A plaything. I thought you understood that. Perhaps I should teach you again.” 

“No. I understand,” Olive whispered. “I really understand.” 

“Mmmm...I’m not so sure,” Morgana teased. She leaned over, catching Olive’s lips against her own. It was an oddly tender kiss. “I’m just teasing pet. Relax.” 

Olive curled in on herself. She didn’t feel comfortable anyway she moved, and she knew it would only get worse. She closed her eyes, and let herself drift. It would have been nice if she could have slept her time there away. 

“I won't lie. I am very happy with this turn of events. We can always use new blood in the lines.” 

“What will you do with it?” Olive whispered. 

“Depends on what it is, my little sparrow.” 

Olive shivered, “That is not very comforting.” 

Morgana laughed, “No, I don’t imagine that it is at all. I’m not the comforting sort. 

“No. You are really not,” She agreed. 

“Well, if you dislike my company so much, pet, you could always god seek comfort with the Hunt’s stallions. They were so glad to see you last time.” 

Olive blanched. “No please no. I’m happy here.” 

“You are such a bad little liar. Did you parents never teach you that it was a bad thing to be? Bad things happen to naughty little girls.” 

Olive whimpered. “I will be good. I promise to be better.” 

“I know you will,” She laughed. 

Olive sighed. She just wanted to go home, and that was never going to happen again.

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel walked to the bridge, and sat down, pulling a book out from her bag. She flipped through it. There was something in here, she knew there was. She looked up as she heard footsteps, and found herself smiling when she looked up. “Hey Finn.” 

“Hey there, cupcake. What are you doing?” 

“Looking for something to help, for answers.” 

The redcap snorted. “In a grimoire? Magic has never caused anything but trouble. What do you want to know?”

“Why are you here? Why are the kids being stolen?” Hazel asked. 

“Why are we here? Because we were driven out of the old countries. Too much metal, no wild spaces. We need that wildness to survive. We need magic and chaos. And we need children. We...are not very fertile. So we steal children and make them one of us. Being underhill changes them.” 

“That sounds horrible. Is that what they are doing to Arthur?” She asked. 

“It is.” Finn shrugged. “You could stop it. You just have to go to her.” 

Hazel looked away, and hugged the grimoire to her chest. “She has changed. I really doubt that she would just let me have Arthur. She would want something in return. Something I’m probably not willing to give.” Hazel leaned over, bumping their shoulders together. “I don’t trust her. She lied to me. The worst kind of lie, one that broke my heart, and my dad’s. I don't even think she cares.” 

“You are learning. she doesn’t. She isn’t capable of it,” Finn said. 

“And you are?” 

Finn’s lips curled up. “I’m capable of all manner of things, cupcake.” 

“Comforting,” Hazel said. “I should be getting home. My dad is probably worrying about me. He has too much on his plate already without me adding to it.”

“Stay a little bit. It’s not even late yet.” 

She looked up. The sun was still high in the sky. “I guess I could stay a while.” 

“Great. Do you want to see something? Something you’ve never seen before?” Finn asked. He got to his feet and offered her his hand. 

She looked up as him, and took it after a moment. She stowed the book away in her bag. He took her hand again and lead her back into the woods. The forest was dim, and the brambles gave way to large and towering pines. 

“Shhhh...just watch. They will be here soon. Don’t talk.”

She hid with them, and barely contained a gasp as she saw the procession. They all rode white horses. Dogs froliced around them, and unicorns danced with them.

They finally disappeared out of sight. Hazel let out a pent up breath. Once she had not realized she was holding. “What was that?” 

“The light court. They are sanctimonious prigs, but...yeah...doesn’t make them any less beautiful. They like clear days, and it is a beautiful one,” Finn said. “Even the most beautiful flowers can be poison, and the light court is no different. They are the most poisonous of all.” He barked a laugh. “They say we are, and yet....I think they are far, far worse.” 

She hummed, “Perhaps.” 

“Just wait. You will see.”

oOoOoOoOo

The old man walked around the cave. Torches cast faint light from where they were mounted on the walls. The light glittered off the armour and the trinkets lining the shelves. There was piles of treasure on the floor. Coins, and old books. He moved around the room touching them. His hands were fleeting and they moves. Touching. Flitting about like a hummingbird. 

The room was full of remnants of the old country. Not even Morgana or Oberon knew about this place, and the old man was not going to tell them, nor was he ever going to. They were not worthy of it. 

None of them were worthy of it, and they were going to expose them to the humans once more. It would be just like before. The old man could not allow that.

oOoOoOoOo

Arthur held onto Morgana’s hand as they walked down the hallway. They spend a lot of time together the past couple of days. Arthur wasn’t going to complain he had missed her aunt when she was gone. “Where are we going?” 

“Well, I was thinking we could play a game. Would you like that?” 

“Mmmmm...I don't know Aunt Morgan. What kind of game?” 

“I have a chess board.” 

Arthur wrinkled his nose. “No...no...I don't think so.” 

“Well. What would you like to do?” Morgana asked. 

Arthur made a little gasping noise. “Can I paint? Like...the floor? Or something. It woudl be fun. Mom never would let me, but you used to let Hazel paint all over her room. It was so cool. Can we do that?” 

Morgana laughed, “If you want. I will have the servants bring the paint.” 

“Olive, get out of bed, now. I have someone to introduce you to.” 

Arthur smiled brightly “Hi Olive! Are you going to paint with me?” 

“Of course she is,” Morgana said. “Won’t you, my dear.” 

Olive gave Arthur a wobbly smile. “Of course I will.” 

“Good. I will go get the servants to bring you the supplies,” Morgana said. She left them alone in the room. 

Olive sat down on the floor beside Arthur. “What do you want to paint, little man?” 

“Horse! They are my favourite. Aunt Morgan let me ride one the other day. It was the best.” 

Olive turned green, “Oh. Sure. If you want.” 

“I do. Thank you for doing this. Usually Hazel would paint with me. She got us these HUGE painting pads. It’s awesome. I miss her. I wish she would just come home,” Arthur said. 

“Who is Hazel?” Olive asked carefully. 

“She is my sister. Aunt Morgan is her mom,” Arthur said. She shrugged. His smile turned brilliant when Morgana came back into the room followed by three servants, each with art supplies. 

Arthur squealed happily as they sat them down. He took out a piece of calk and begin to outline the mural. Olive had to admit the kid had a good hand, and the horses he drew were abstract. They seemed to flow across the floor in smooth lines. 

“What do you think, Olive?” 

“They are lovely.” 

Arthur beamed, and started to pick out colours, opening them one by one ha poured the onto a pallette. “Thank you. I draw a lot at home. Hazel likes to. You would like her. She’s the best sister.” 

“It sounds like it,” Olive said. “You are very fortunate.” 

Arthur nodded, and smiled. He was very fortunate. So lucky.

oOoOoOoOo

They walked back to the bridge, and sat together. The watched the sun slowly go down, and darkness descended on the forest. It was dark, inky black under the trees. Hazel pulled a flashlight out of her bag, but didn’t turn it on. 

She leaned against Finn. “I don't want to go home. It’s horrible there. Gwen has just...she’s lost it. I don’t know how much longer I can take it. She’s slipping away.” 

Finn shrugged, “You do realize that it is her choice?” 

“I’m not sure it is,” Hazel said. 

Finn put an arm around her, “You are far too kind for your own good. You do know that woman would not hesitate to throw you under a bus.” 

“She isn’t that bad,” Hazel mumbled. 

“Oh, look at you. Defending her like a noble knight of ole.” 

“You are such a jerk,” Hazel grumbled. She didn’t pull away from him, if anything she leaned closer. “Horrible.” 

“That I am.” 

Hazel laughed weakly. “You really think I should go to my mother? Honestly?” 

“Yes. I honestly do.” 

“I’ll think about it,” she said. They fell into a companionable silence. The night became a velvet curtain around them, and eventually Hazel began to drift off to sleep.

“Wake up,” Finn said, he nudged her and helped her make her stumbling way out of the forest. He left her as she walked out into her yard, and towards the porch lite, like a moth to a flame. 

She stumbled inside, and up to her room, nearly collapsing onto her bed. She was asleep in moments.

oOoOoOoOo

Lance had not realized she had wandered away until the middle of the night. He turned in his bed, and found an empty cold spot. There wasn’t a trace of warmth, which scared Lance more than anything else. He put on his shoes, and headed out the door, knowing in his gut that he would find her outside in the same spot. 

The grass crunched beneath his feet, and his breath came out in a frosty puff. She was there, pale and shivering in the yard. Her skin was hot too the touch, far too hot. 

“Come on baby,” He said, picking her up. She was listless in his arms as he took her inside to get his keys. He didn’t waste any time taking her to the emergency room. She was unresponsive. He carrier her in, walking into the bright, fluorescent lights. The nurse greeted him and ushered him into a room, and pushed him out of the way as they began to work on her. 

“What happened,” one of the nurses asked. 

“I don't’ know. I found her in the yard. She’s been sleep walking since our son went missing. Is...is she going to be okay?” 

“I don’t know. We’ll call you in when she’s stable.” 

“I would appreciate that,” he said, and clenched his hands together tightly. “Thank you.” He fished out his cellphone, and called Hazel. 

She answered almost immediately. “Dad? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m at the hospital. Gwen wondered outside again, and she’s...I don't know what is wrong with her. I just wanted to let you know where I was.”

“Call me when you find out.” 

“I will sweety.” 

“I love you dad.” 

“I love you too, Hazel.” 

He hung up the phone as the nurse walked in. “Hello, sir. The doctor wants to send her off for a chest x-ray. The doctor believes that she has pneumonia, but we need to confirm it before we start treatment.”

“Thank you for letting me know,” he said. “I really appreciate it.” 

“We’ll come and get you when she is back from getting the x-ray. Hopefully she will be lucid by then.” 

He sat in the waiting room, and looked up at the ceiling. It was like a nightmare come true.


	9. Stolen Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Morgan was busy. At least that was what the nannies said. It made Arthur pout and mope around the nursery. He had hoped she would take him out for a ride on one of the horses or let him paint with Olive again. They had had such fun. He smiled faintly at that, and pulled out the drawing set that Morgan had given him. It would pass the time at least. He was just so bored, and the other children were...weird.

Aunt Morgan was busy. At least that was what the nannies said. It made Arthur pout and mope around the nursery. He had hoped she would take him out for a ride on one of the horses or let him paint with Olive again. They had had such fun. He smiled faintly at that, and pulled out the drawing set that Morgan had given him. It would pass the time at least. He was just so bored, and the other children were...weird. 

“What are you doing?” a girl asked. He voice was soft and wispy, and her eyes had an unfocused quality to them. 

“Drawing. What are you doing?” 

She shrugged, “what is your name? I’m Willow. You look new.” 

“New?” Arthur frowned. 

“You aren’t colourless,” she said, and pulled up a lock of her hair, which was as white as snow. 

“No, I guess I’m not. How long have you been here?” Arthur asked.

“My parents left me alongside the road,” she said, her tone wistful. “They couldn't afford to feed me. The depression. I guess. I don't really understand it. I think I’ve been here a really long time, but I’m not sure. Time passes differently. That is what the nursemaids say. They say being here is changing us. Making us like them.” She pulled back her hair, revealing long, and pointed ears. 

“Oh,” Arthur said, and stared. 

“I think some have been here longer. Constance was with them when they came from the old country. It’s a very long time to be a child. The games grow boring. The nursery a prison, and all you want to do is grow up, but you won’t for such a long time.” 

“That is horrible,” Arthur whispered. 

“It is what it is,” Willow said. “I am just grateful to be here and alive. Some are not so lucky. Some get sick and whither away. It’s hard to watch. I don't think you will though. You are already one of them. I can tell. You are one of hers.” 

“One of whose what?” 

“One of Lady Morgana’s children. You look like her,” Willow said. 

“No I don’t,” Arthur said 

“Yes you do. It’s the eyes I think. Your eyes...they are the same.” 

“No they aren’t,” Arthur said defensively. I look like my dad. So much like him,” Arthur said. “I don't look like Aunt Morgan.” 

Willow shrugged, “If you say so but I think you are wrong. Very wrong in fact. You are like she is.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Arthur said, and bent over his drawing pad. He sketched out a horse. 

Willow plopped down on the bed beside him. “You should draw me something.” 

“You could draw something too,” Arthur said. “I have more than one tablet. We could draw each other something.” 

“That would be nice,” she said, and accepted the second tablet. “I haven’t drawn in a long time. I hope you like it.” 

“I’m sure I will,” he said and gave her a tiny smile. 

Arthur worked on his drawing with the horses, filling in the background first, then he coloured the horses. It was not the best he had done, but he had a feeling Hazel would have loved it. He leaned over Willow’s shoulder to see what she was drawing and blanched at the dark scene that had unfolded on the paper. 

“What is that?” he whispered. 

“The Hunt,” she said. “I dream of them sometimes. It’s scary, but also kind of beautiful. I’ve seen them on their dark horses when they come back, all slick with blood. There is more of a truth to them then the light court. They pretend they are good, but really...they are full of lies.” 

Arthur did not know what to say to that. “You’ve s-seen them too?” 

“I have. Their horses are beautiful and white. As white as the unicorns that they guard, but you can’t trust it. The unicorns eat the innocent.” She shivered. “Vile creatures.” 

“All of it sounds horrible,” Arthur whispered. 

“It is,” Willow agreed. “It really is, and they are so beautiful. So beautiful it would just break your heart.”

oOoOoOoOo

Gwen was as pale as the sheets she was covered up in. Her eyes fluttered open when Lance walked in. 

“Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” he asked softly. 

“Not really,” she croaked. 

“My poor little, dove.” Lance said. He leaned forward in his chair and touched her cheek. “I was worried for you.” 

She looked away, “I’m sorry I scared you. I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t even remember walking outside.” She shifted, mindful of the IV and the mass of wires hooked up to her measuring everything. 

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you are safe.” He took her hand in his. “So glad. I was terrified when I say your side of the bed was empty.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, Gwen. This isn’t your fault. I know that,” he sighed. “I should let you rest.” 

She gave him a faint smile. “You should rest too. You look exhausted.” 

“I’m too worried to sleep, I’m not going to lie. You scared me. I’m worried about Arthur. Hell. I’m worried about Hazel. She’s not been herself,” Lance said. 

Gwen looked away, “I’ve hurt her. I shouldn't have blamed her.” 

“No, you shouldn't have.” Lance looked down at her hands. “She blames herself, and I’m terrified that she is going to do something rash.” 

Gwen looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“So am I,” he said.

“You should go home and rest. I’m fine.” 

He hesitated. “You don’t look fine, love.” 

She gave him a brittle smile. “I am as fine as i can be. Please go home and get some rest.”

He sighed, and finally got up. He leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Fine. I will go rest, and you do the same. I will be back in the morning.” 

She reached up and touched his cheek. “I’ll see you then. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He went to leave, and watched her from the door for a moment before finally taking his leave. 

She sat back in her hospital bad for a while closing her eyes, and drifted off for a while. She slept lightly waking at the lightest of noises. At one point she woke, and through bleary eyes thought she saw Arthur standing in the doorway. The child dashed away down the hall. 

“Stop Arthur! Come back!” 

She ripped the IVs from her arm, and stumbled down the hall after the child. The hallway lights were eerily dim. 

“Arthur! Come back,” she said. “Please come back!” She followed him through the rat maze and ended up in pediatrics. She stopped in front of the viewing window, and stared at the newborns within. Her legs grew wobbly, and finally she fell to the floor, crying. “Come back Arthur, please come back.” 

Blood trickled down her arm, puddling on the floor. It smeared as she moved. 

“What are you doing in here? Why aren’t you in your room?” The nurse that had been watching her came in. “Mrs. Liddell?”

Gwen looked up, tears trickling down her cheeks. “I saw him. He ran in here. I can’t find him. I can’t find Arthur.” 

“You are running a fever, Mrs. Liddell. You need to go lie down now. Come on. Let me help you up.” The nurse commandeered a wheelchair, and helped Gwen into it. “You need to rest, and we need to get you bandaged back up. You need the medicine in the IVs.” 

Gwen whimpered, closing her eyes. “I just want Arthur back.” 

“I know you do, dear,” The nurse said, and patted Gwen’s shoulder as she wheeled her back. “It’s been all over the news.” 

If anything Gwen cried harder.

oOoOoOoOo

“Perchta,” the Hunter’s voice was like gravel. 

“What do you want, Herne? Why have you called me here?” Her hair shone faintly in the moonlight. 

“Will you join the hunt on our next ride? You have not joined with us in an age.” 

She looked straight at him, not flinching from his glowing ember eyes. “I have responsibilities. I am the gamekeeper for the light court. You know this. I cannot...I won’t. I must watch the unicorns.”

“What of your sister, Frau Perchta? Will she not take her rightful place?” 

She let out a tinkling laugh, “You can ask Holda yourself. What she does is none of my concern. Despite what you seem to think I am not my sister’s keeper. Nor am I yours any longer. You took my place, and there is no room for me there any longer. I don't even know why you would ask me such a thing.” 

He tilted his head to the side. “You are meant to be with us.” 

“I control my own fate, as do you. I’ve made my choice, and it suits me.” 

He laughed, “You play the innocent well. Just as much a monster as those creatures. Does it not break your heart to feed the innocent to them?” 

“I do what must be done. They are my responsibility.” 

“The Hunt was once your responsibility as well, and yet you left us without a backward glance. Forgive me if I doubt you dedication.” Herne stiffened. “You were a traitor to your court.” 

“And yet you beg me to come back.” Her eyes narrowed. “I have no desire to kill poor souls in the name of entertainment. It is not like we are taking the brave, fallen warriors home any longer. Don’t call for me again, Herne. You will not like how I answer.” 

She said that every time. He watched her go, glowering into the darkness, and wondering how she had slipped from his fingertips. 

He was still angry as he walked through the woods towards the barrow, but even in her distracted state he could not miss the sickly sweet stench that wafted through the woods. He knew that smell. He was intimately familiar with it. 

He followed the trail until he nearly walked on the girl. She sat in the middle of the clearing, meditating. Moonlight turned her hair silver, and made her look like a pale version of Perchta. 

“You smell of death,” he said as he walked around her enjoying the way she startled and stiffened at the sight of him. “What have you done, little witch?” 

She looked up at him, brown eyes going wide as she took in the antlers rising from his head. 

“I haven’t done anything,” she said, inching away. 

He barked a laugh. “Don’t lie. I know who you are. It would be wise of you to stay away from Hazel. My mistress does not appreciate your meddling with her daughter and heir.” 

“I haven’t done anything to Hazel. I wouldn’t. I think you people have done enough already,” Misty said. “You are monsters.” 

He laughed, “And you witches are not? I find that very hard to believe. You are as much creatures of darkness as the dark court. You dabble in things you do not understand, and deal with dark gods.” 

She stiffened. “That isn’t true.”

“Lies. You smell of them. You smell of death.” 

Misty quivered, and ran. Tears streamed down her face. He let her go, and watched her with a slight smile on his face.

oOoOoOoOo

When Misty got back to the house Zoe and Kyle were waiting on the porch for her. Misty ran up to them, still crying as she was enveloped in a tight hug by both of them. 

“We thought you were dead,” Kyle murmured, and hugged her tighter. 

“I was. I couldn’t get free, and then---then---I woke up in that cave. It’s been horrible.” She shook in their arms. 

“Shhh...we are here now,” Zoe soothed. “Cordelia wants to see you as soon as we can get back to New Orleans.”   
“How is she?” Misty whispered. 

“Mostly well. We all have good and bad days I guess. It was rough for a while, but the school has really taken off and it keeps us all busy. Queenie and I have been taking college classes. I won’t lie, I like it.” 

Misty let out a watery laugh, “I’m sure you do.” She sighed, “Let’s go inside. It’s cold out here. I hate it...the cold that is.” 

The inside of the house was cozy at least. Misty built up a fire in the fireplace. Kyle sat down close to it, reaching his hands out to warm them, but Zoe wandered, looking around. “You did this? I mean, wow, this is a nice bit of magic. Maybe we could...I don’t know. Buy this place. It wouldn't’ be a bad place for a second school.” 

“I don’t know,” Misty said. “There are bad things here.” 

“There are bad things everywhere,” Zoe said. “Trust me. I’ve done a lot of travelling since you disappeared. It’s a weird world. A dangerous one.” 

“It is,” Misty agreed in a tired tone.

“Well, we are here to help. Tell me about what happened.” 

Misty shivered. “I don't know where to start. I told you about the cave and Hazel. Her brother has gone missing, but he isn’t the only one. They think there is a serial killer I guess. They’ve found thirteen bodies last I heard. It was like a massacre on Samhain.” 

“That is worrisome,” Zoe whispered.

“I know. It’s the fairies.” 

“Faeries? Really?” Zoe frowned. 

Misty snorted, “Really? You don’t believe in such things, but you believe in zombies?” 

Kyle looked up at the ceiling, “She kinda has a point, Zoe. One is about as believable as the other.” 

Misty looked away from them. “I ran into one in the forest. He threatened me.” She hugged herself, feeling fragile. “They are all over town. I mean. I’ve seen them.” 

“Then show me,” Zoe said. “I want to understand.” 

Misty nodded, “Do you mind a bit of a walk? We aren’t that far from downtown. There is a nice cafe up there.” 

“Do you have money?” Zoe frowned.

“No, really I don’t. But that hasn’t stopped me before.” Misty said with a shrug. 

“I’ve got money. I just...don’t want you to end up in jail,” Zoe said. “It’s too much of a complication.” She reached into her purse, and took out a roll of bills, she pushed them into Misty’s hand. “This should keep you for a while.” 

“I don't need that,” Misty said. 

“Ugh, just take it,” Kyle said. “Otherwise we are going to sit around and argue all day. Please.” 

“Fine,” Misty huffed. She stuffed the cash in her bag, and lead them to the door. The walk wasn’t short, but she was used to it. The streetlights let off a faint orange glow. 

It was cold out. Cold enough the Misty shrank into her coat, and pulled it close to her. Zoe was shivering as well, but Kyle was oblivious to the chill. He would be. They finally made it downtown, and several of the ‘strange’ people were going about their business. Zoe did a doubletake, her hackles raising. 

They went into the cafe, and it was not much better than the outside. Zoe knew the others nearly immediately. There was something...off about them. The waitress was nice enough, and served them right away, but even she was one of the fae. 

Zoe and Misty exchanged looks. It was an uncomfortable situation. 

“I see what you mean,” Zoe whispered. “There is something very odd going on here.” 

“Mmm...yes,” Misty agreed. “There is. I don't know what I’ve walked into, but it isn’t a good thing, my friend.”

oOoOoOoOo

Morgana watched Hazel as she moved around the house. The girl looked sad, and it tugged at what little, excuse for a heart that Morgana had. She never wanted her daughter to suffer. She wanted for her to grow up strong. She wondered if leaving Hazel with Lance had not been a mistake. Originally she had not want to be saddled with the responsibility, but now she was recalculating her position. 

The girl inside of the house made her dinner, and sat at the table alone. It was sad. Morgana watched her pick at the food before her, and eat it slowly. She didn’t look happy. Far from it. 

She moved to another window as Hazel moved into the living room. The girl pulled a blanket around her and turned the television on. She flipped through the stations, and stiffened when there was a knock at the door. Hazel when to get it and was followed back into the living room by the redcap.

They curled up on the couch together. Morgana frowned. This was not right. This was not part of her plan, and yet she could not force herself to go inside and rip them apart.

oOoOoOoOo

She was still angry when she made it back to the barrow. She pushed Olive to the stable, and strapped the bridle on to her. The mare nickered anxiously, but Morgan put her in the cross ties in the barn and tacked her up despite her protest. 

She rode the mare through the woods, pushing her hard until she was covered in sweat and lather. They rode through the graveyard, startling some teenagers and making them run for their car, screaming. That at least cheered Morgana. She laughed as they rode through the woods, and then the park. There was a better selection there. 

A group of girls walked to the park together. The giggled, laughing loudly as they walked unsteadily. Morgana watched them, looking them over with interest. The smallest one looked promising. She had the same shade of pale blonde hair as Olive. She was just as small. 

Morgana kicked Olive in the flanks and rode towards the girls. They screamed and scattered. Morgana laughed chasing them off into the woods. The branches ripped at her clothes and hair, but she was heedless of it. She separated the one she wanted from the pack, and scooped her up, throwing her over the front of the saddle. 

The girl struggled, flailing and screaming, but it was of little use. They rode through the woods to the barrow. 

They went inside, through the hallways to the stables. The girl screamed all of the way. She begged and pleaded. Morgana laughed as she let the girl fall to the floor. “Get her cleaned up,” she shouted at one of the stable boys. 

They swarmed around her, carrying her off. “Bring her to my rooms when you are done.” 

Morgana dismounted, and took the bridle off of Olive. 

The girl changed, whimpering as she fell to the floor, her legs shaking. “What are you d-doing?”

Morgana laughed, “I told you I was going to find a match for you, and I have found one.” 

“You should let her go. You h-have me why do you need someone else,” Olive whispered. “Don’t you want me?” 

“Of course I do, you silly girl, but you need a playmate, and I need another like you to pull my carriage.” 

Olive curled in on herself whimpering. “Please just let her go.” 

“None of that, my dear. Get up and wipe away the tears. i don’t like them. Go change. I want to watch the two of you together. Up. Up now.” 

“Y-yes, mistress,” she whispered, and stood on wobbly legs. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. Go change. Put on something pretty. I expect a show.” 

Olive bowed low. “You will get one then.” 

Morgana laughed, “You were such a good find.” She followed Olive through the hall and into her rooms. The girl disappeared into the dressing room while Morgana stretched out on the couch. 

Olive came out some time later in a white slip of a dress. It left little to the imagination, but she knew what Morgana liked by now. “Would you like me to pleasure you while we wait?” 

“No...just come and sit with me, little sparrow. You look lovely tonight.” She pat her lap, and Olive climbed onto her. “You have been such a good little pet. I think I might treat you tomorrow. If you behave with our new acquisition.” 

Olive wiggled in her lap feeling Morgana grow hard beneath her. “Mistress?” 

“Later, my pet. Later.” 

The door opened, and the girl was brought in. Her hair was wet, her skin bare, and freshly scrubbed. She tried to cover herself, which made Morgana laugh. 

“What is your name?” Morgana demanded. 

“H-helen,” the girl whimpered. “Please let me go back home.” 

“You are home. Now, get on the bed.” 

“Please, just let me go home. I want to go home,” Helen cried. “Please.” 

Morgana’s eyes darkened, pushing Olive gently away she got up from the couch. “You are trying my patience. I said get on the bed.” 

The girl cowered, not moving until Morgana crossed the room, and threw her on the bed. She tied the girl's hands to the headboard. 

“You will have a very hard time of it if you can’t follow simple instructions,” Morgana hissed. “Olive, come. Make her scream for me.” 

“Yes, mistress,” Olive whispered and stepped forward.

oOoOoOoOo

Hyacinth walked through the halls of the mansion. She touched everything. The walls the drapes. It felt like a dream, but the texture was very real beneath her hands. “Papa?” 

“Is something wrong child?” Oberon asked. 

“I feel like I have forgotten something.” 

The little girl moved from foot to foot, wringing her hands in dismay. “Can I go play outside?” 

“Stay in the fence,” Oberon said. Do not go out into the back garden.”

“Okay, papa. I’ll be good.” Hyacinth went outside, and smiled when she saw the other children playing. 

“Hi! Hyacinth!” Eldritch called. He was her favourite playmate. He was as pale as her papa and her the pointiest ears. “Can I show you something? Please?” He took her hand and tried to lead her to the back garden. 

“Papa said not to go there.” 

“Oh Please! Please come. You will want to see them?” Eldritch said in an excited tone! Come on! Oberon won’t even know.” 

Hyacinth let him pull her along through the garden arch. The garden opened up below, a large field with a gazebo-like barn. “Where are we going?” she asked. 

“To see them,” he said impatiently. “Here, through here,” he said and opened a gate.” 

She slipped in with him, looking around at the meadow they had stepped into. She froze as she saw the creatures running towards them. Pale horses. It took her a moment to realize what she was looking at. 

They reached Eldritch first, skewering him with it’s horn it flipped him up, spraying blood. He screamed high and loud as he fell they ripped at him, and she ran, too shocked to scream herself. 

She felt a pain in her side, something ripping through her. She tripped and a shadow loomed up above her. She waited for it to end, but there was shouting and she was pulled away, and was in Oberon’s arms. She got a fleeting glance of a woman with a sword before the world went black for her. 

When she woke again her side hurt, and she remembered what happened. Tears rolled down her cheek. 

“Child?” Oberon’s voice was terse. “I told you not to go down to the back garden.” 

“Eldritch he--he said it was okay. Papa there was s-so much blood. There was blood and they, they a-ate him. I s-saw them eat him. There was so much blood. Why am I alive? They we're going to eat me too.” 

“Shhhh...” Titania whispered on the other side of her. “You are safe, and you must never go down there again. We nearly lost you.” 

Hyacinth cried, “My side hurts.” 

“It will. The healer has a drawing salve on it to get the poison out,” Oberon said. “We nearly lost you.” 

“I’m sorry papa. I’m so sorry. Eldritch...is he...is he...” 

“Perchta was not able to save him,” Oberon said. “I’m sorry.” 

Tears gathered in Hyacinth’s eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. “I killed him.” 

“No, you didn’t, my heart,” Oberon said slowly. “It was those creatures. I’ve already had Perchta enforce their enclosure. You will not EVER go near them again. Do you understand?” 

“I understand, papa,” Hyacinth whispered. 

“Good. We don't’ ever want to lose you,” Titania whispered, and gently pulled the crying child into a hug.


	10. Finn and Hazel

Finn stalked the girl through the woods, keeping back just far enough the she would not hear him chasing after her. He had been craving blood for weeks. Hazel’s blood, but he could not have hers. He didn’t want to hurt her and ruin things between them.

The girl ran at a fast clip, but he had little trouble keeping up. He knew he would have no trouble overtaking her. He shivered at the thought. He knew just what he would do when he got ahold of her. He would take her apart, bit by bit until there was nothing left. 

The hunger for it rose in him, making him see red. 

He sped up, laughing as she finally heard him. “Run little treat. Run before I eat you up.” 

She gasped and tried to run away faster. He laughed at the absurdity of it. She thought that she would get away. 

He toyed with her, letting her run herself into exhaustion. They went deeper and deeper into the woods, and he saw the glint of tears when she looked behind her. 

She stumbled, finally, and he was on her in an instant, ripping into her skin. His nails grew into claws, and rent her flesh, drawing out a scream from her that seemed to go on forever. It was beautiful, music to his ears. He dug in, wringing more cries from her. 

“Oh you make the most beautiful noises. I wish this could just go on forever, but I don't have all day, my dear. So we will have to cut this short.” He leaned in, mouth gaping open with razor sharp teeth and ripped her throat out. Blood fountained out of the wound. He pulled off his hat, and soaked it in the red shower, soaking it up.

“Delicious.” He leaned in, taking a bite, and then another. He didn’t have time to savour the meal. He ate the body, crunching down the bones until only her clothes were left. He laughed, throwing them off to the side, and liking his bloodstained lips. He felt fuller and sated. More than he had in weeks. 

He stood. Stretching and walked towards the creek. He bent over it, washing the blood from his face. His clothes were splattered, but it was barely noticeable against the black fabric.

oOoOoOoOo

Morgana walked into the arena, circling the two mares in golden bridles. They looked as good as she imagined, both of their pale hides quivered as she moved close enough to caress their flanks. The stableboys wheeled in the carriage and brought in the harness. 

Olive wheeled away, whickering anxiously. She reared up, trying to jerk the reins out of the stable boys hands. She reared again, and broke loose. She ran around the edge of the area trying to find an escape route. 

“Olive. Stop this right now. Get back here.” 

Olive did not listen she ran around the arena, dodging the stableboys. 

Morgana hissed, “Get back here or I will give you and Helen over to the stallions. Is that what you want?” 

Hazel froze, trembling where she stood. One of the stable boys grabbed her reins and lean her back to where she was before while the other began to put the harness on her.” 

“You do realize this will warrant punishment,” Morgana said coldly. “You know by now that I will not tolerate disobedience from you.” 

She sat back watching the horses be harnesses. Hazel seemed to droop. Morgana nearly laughed at the way the girl just wilted after her show of disobedience. Her punishment was something to look forward to. Her stomach tightened at the thought. 

She walked around them, inspecting the black leather with it’s silver accents. It looked sharp against the the mares white skin. “Beautiful. Now hook them to the carriage.” 

The stableboys hooked them to the carriage shaft. And slowly lead them around the arena. 

Morgana hummed. “Perfect. just perfect. Even better than I imagined.” 

She watched them circle the arena twice more. “I think that is enough for the day.” 

She watched them untack the mares, rub them down and walk them slowly around the arena to cool off. Her eyes narrowed. “Take them back to the stables and let them service the stallions. A lesson needs to be learned, I think. This is your fault, Olive. Remember that. you brought this on yourself.”

oOoOoOoOo

Morgana left the girls with the stable boys, and went to find Arthur. The child was in the nursery, drawing with one of the other children. He was making friends and that was good, very good. She had high hopes that he would begin to assimilate. He seemed to be doing so far faster than the other children. 

“Arthur, love. Would you like to go for a walk with me? We have things to discuss.” 

Arthur smiled, “Of course, Aunt Morgan.” He offered up his hand and she took it. They walked through the dark hallways and to the throne room. “What did you want to talk about?”

She sat down in the throne, and took his hand in hers. “I want you to understand what is happening, my little child. You are becoming like me. You are already halfway there. It won’t be long. not like the other children.” 

Arthur frowned at her, “I don’t understand. Why would it not take long? My father and mother aren’t like you.” 

“Arthur was not your father,” Morgana said slowly. 

“Yes, he is,” the child said. 

“No, my love, he is not. I am,” Morgana said.

Arthur frowned. He shook his head. “No, that isn’t true. It can’t be true.” He tried to pulls his hands away. “You’re lying.” 

“I never lie,” Morgana said. “I am many things, my child, but I am never a liar.” 

Arthur whimpered, “No. no. You can’t. That isn’t possible. You’re not...you’re...” 

“Shh...I am. Please understand. I am.” 

A tear rolled down Arthur’s cheek. “I don’t understand.” 

“Oh, my sweet child, I’m so sorry for the subterfuge.” She pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.” 

Arthur whimpered, and buried his face against Morgana’s shirt. “I don't understand. Why did everyone lie to me?” 

“No one lied to you...intentionally. You mother did not remember. I could not afford to let her to. i needed to keep you safe.” 

“Safe from what,” Arthur whispered. 

“The world. My enemies. The light court. I didn’t want anyone to hurt you. I know I wouldn't be there.” 

Arthur sniffed, “Really?” 

“Yes, really, my son.” She pressed a kiss to the child's forehead. “I wanted you to be safe, more than anything.” 

“What about Hazel?” 

“Hazel is special, and she will come back to us eventually. We just have to be patient. I know you miss her, but we will all be together soon. A big, happy family,” she said. 

“I want that,” Arthur whispered. 

“I know you do, and you will get it, sweetheart.”

oOoOoOoOo

Hyacinth was tucked into her bed. The sheets were fresh and as pale as her face. Her side hurt horribly. The nurse had came in and changed the bandage every couple of hours. Wiping off the salve and applying new. It had been black when she wiped it away the first couple of times. Each time it was a bit less dark. It still hurt, a dull ached that throbbed incessantly. It made Hyacinth restless and would have kept her awake even if the nurse had not woke her everytime she changed the bandage. 

“Sweetheart?” Oberon asked as he came into the room, and sat down on the bed. 

“Papa. It hurts. It hurts so bad, Papa.” Hyacinth whimpered. “Please make it stop.” 

“I wish I could child but only time will heal this, my little love. You should feel better soon. I promise you that.” 

“What happened to Eldritch?” she whispered. 

“His parents are organizing his funeral pyre. It will be tomorrow night. I know that you would like to go, but it will not be possible. I’m sorry,” Oberon said slowly. 

“It’s all my fault he’s dead. I should have told him no. I failed him, papa.” Hyacinth would have curled in on herself if her side had not hurt so badly.

“We both know it is not. He would not have listened to you and would have gone on his own even if you had not come with him. He was a stubborn child, and he paid dearly for it.” 

Hyacinth closed her eyes, “Where is mama?” 

“She is resting, my sweet. She had a long night worrying about you, and..we had some good news my dearest love. Your mama is going to give you a sibling. It was such a surprise. A good surprise,” Oberon said. 

“You won’t want me anymore,” Hyacinth cried. 

“No, no. We will. We do. You are our precious daughter, and we love you dearly. Please don’t think that way.” He reached out, smoothing her hair away from her face. “Why would you think we would abandon you?” 

“I’m not really---” 

“No. Don't finish that thought. You are ours and we are yours. We love you as much as we would a child of our own blood. Do you understand.” Oberon took her hand in his. “We love you.” 

“I love you too, papa.” She relaxed against the pillows. “Very much. I never want to leave.” 

Oberon smiled. “I was hoping you would think that, and so was Titania. She will come to see you soon.”

“I miss her.” Hyacinth closed her eyes. She was quickly growling exhausted, but it was getting close to bandage changing time. 

“I can assure you that she misses you as well. Very much. She is just as exhausted as you are. It has been a very hard day.” 

“I’m tired of them poking at me and changing my bandages. It hurts, and I’m tired, papa. So tired. I just want to sleep.” Hyacinth’s eyes fluttered closed, and stayed that way for some time. 

Oberon watched her sleep, and finally weaved a spell so she would not wake until the morning. It tugged at his heart to see her so weak and exhausted. The nurse came and went changing the bandages and made a happy little hum. 

“We won’t need to change them as often, the poison is out of her body, finally. She is such a lucky child. More often than not the venom kills,” the nurse said. 

“Yes, she is very lucky,” Oberon agreed. “Very lucky indeed.”

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel flipped through the grimoire. Some of the spells were incomplete, some were labeled wrong. Finn had said this was common enough. She did find the spell she was looking for. She just hoped it was really, and truly the spell she thought it was for. She gathered the ingredients in the kitchen. It was easier than she thought she would be, and the resulting potion did not smell nearly as vile as she imagined. She sipped at it, gathered her courage and swallowed it down. It tasted about as good as it sounded, and nearly as soon as she drank it her body began to feel warm, and then hot. Unbearably hot. She was coherent for a moment, and realized that this potion was definitely not for seeing through glamourie. The warmth grew, and pooled between her legs. 

She shivered, swaying on her feet, and touched her hips. She could feel moisture gathering between her legs, soaking through her underwear. She found herself moving to the door, and out into the darkness. She needed something. Relief. The feeling growing in the pit of her stomach was unbearable. 

The heat grew making her feel as though she was running a fever. She walked into the forest, stumbling over tree roots and limbs falling sometimes. 

She needed to find someone. Finn. She needed to find Finn, but she did not know where he lived. Somehow she stumbled to the bridge where they would sometimes meet, and paced restlessly. He head was too clouded to truly come up with a plan.

She finally fell back, and fumbled at her clothes pulling them off despite the cool air.

oOoOoOoOo

Morgana walked into the stableyard to watch the spectacle. She hoped that this lesson would stick. She really did not have any patience. 

She smiled when she saw the gathering of nobles. They were entertained at least. Such things always boosted moral. It was not something that she would protest. She moved among them, placing her own bets on how many stallions each mare could take. She noted, in amusement that they had even stolen mortal steeds from local farms to add to their game. 

Olive looked exhausted, her long, pale neck drooping. Her eyes closed as the stallion pounded into her. She flinched as it pulled out of her and was lead away, only to be replaced by a large draft horse. The horse was enthusiastic, and she could tell that the stretch was twice as wide as any of the other horses. Olive let out a little wicker, and tried to moved away, but she was held tight, unable to move away. 

Helen looked just as miserable. The little mare looked defeated, her head hanging low. 

Morgana turned away, amused by the turn of events. From the look for them she had a feeling the lesson would stick this time. If not she would just have to get more inventive. 

She frowned, spotting a familiar cap out of the corner of her eye, “Finn Redgrave. I woudl have a word with you.” 

Finn turned, his lips curling into an amused smile. “M’lady. What can I help you with.” 

“I saw you with Hazel. Stay away from my daughter.” 

Finn laughed, “I won’t be doing that, your majesty. She needs me. Obviously. Would you like to be the one to explain why you've driven someone else? I imagine she has lost many a friend because of you.” 

“Don’t threaten me, redcap,” Morgan said bristling. “I have no patience for your insolence.” 

Finn barked a laugh. “I think you have little enough patience for anything that does not go your way. You are not the center of the universe, Morgana. I think your sister would agree with me on that. You will fall because of your hubris, and fall hard.” 

“You will regret this.” 

“No, I won’t. I really won’t,” Fins said. He gave Morgana a toothy smile. “This isn’t the light court. Your word is not law, my dear Morgana. You forget that I think. You are in your place by our sufferance, and when we tire of you...well we will eventually tire of you.” 

“That won’t happen. I am the Queen.”

“We shall see.”

oOoOoOoOo

The old man entered the mansion and was greeted by one of the servants. Oberon came to him this time, looking drawn. 

“What do you want?” Oberon asked tersely. 

“I only come to pay my respects. I had heard of the tragedy that befell you and one of your kin. No one should have to see their children die,” the old man said. 

Oberon grimaced. “We nearly lost my child as well. She was stabbed in the side by the horn of one of the beasts. Our healer was able to extract the poison, thankfully, and she is recovering.” 

“It is a miracle then, most would not survive such an attack,” the old man said.

“She is a hardy little child. I am thankful for that. I do not want to imagine losing her, she has wormed her way into my heart, and into Titania’s as well.” 

“I can tell. I have never seen you so happy.”

Oberon nodded. “Indeed. It is a double blessing. The healer confirmed that Titania is pregnant. After all this time it is a wonder. I never thought that this would come to pass.” 

The old man hummed, “Nor would I. Our people are not a fertile one.” 

“With the exception of Morgana,” Oberon said. “I can’t say that I appreciate the irony of that.” 

“None of us do,” the old man said. “I can assure you of that.” 

“Come with me then, I must check on my daughter.” 

The old man followed him through the house to the white room where Hyacinth was tucked into the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing eyes that had turned a pale shade of purple over night. “I think it has sped up the change, to be honest,” Oberon said to the old man, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling, my dearest?” 

“Better, papa. Mama came to see me, and read me stories.” The little girl clutched at the blanket. “She was very happy to see me awake, and s-she told me about the baby. She said I would have a little sister or a brother, and that I would need to protect them.” 

Oberon laughed, “Indeed you will.” 

She sat up. “I remember you,” she said and looked at the old man. 

“I have been here before, indeed. How are you feeling little one?” the old man asked. 

“I feel like an elephant sat on me. A very, very big elephant,” she said and spread her arms wide to illustrate.

“That is a pity, little one. Hopefully you will be well soon.” 

“Hopefully,” Oberon agreed. “I think it is time you rest, Hyacinth. Take a nap and the nurse will bring you up some lunch when you wake.” 

“Okay, papa. I love you.” 

“I love you too, little one.” 

The old man followed Oberon out of the room. “She must have some fae in her already for it to take hold so quickly. She is a strong one. I stand corrected, you chose well. Very well.” 

“I know I did,” Oberon said softly.

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel sprawled out on a boulder near the bridge. Her clothes were shrewn about the clearing, her skin bare against the rock. She was beyond noticing. She rocked into her hand, three fingers spreading her wide. It wasn’t enough. Far from enough. She whined, adding a forth. 

She was like that when Finn found her. She reached for him, pulling at his clothes, ripping them when he didn’t pull them off fast enough. “Please, pleaseplease.” 

He pushed her down, kissing her hard. Hard enough to break the skin with his sharp teeth. She moaned against him, arching up until their skin was pressed together. He nuzzled her shoulder, then bit it, lapping up the blood, but that felt good as well. She moaned, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him as close as she could. 

“Hazel,” Finn said. He nuzzled her neck, nipped his way down. “What do you want?”

She whined, wiggling underneath him. “Please.” 

He laughed. “Use your words or I’m not going to do anything.” 

Hazel panted. “I need you in me. Please. Please. I will do anything.” 

He kissed her again, fumbling with his own clothes. He threw them off to the side, and pressed inside of her. She arched up, clenching around him tightly. “You reek of magic, and heat. What did you do, Hazel.” 

She let her head fall back and rolled her hips up. “The spell. The spell was labeled wrong.” She whimpered, clung to him and finally let out a pleased, little squeak when he finally began to move in earnest. 

He thrust into her, pulling her hips up to change the angle. They didn’t say anything. Hazel was too wrapped up in the feeling. She cried and clung to Finn as he pushed her towards orgasm and finally broke the hold of the spell. 

Eventually the lay sprawled on the rock, limbs tangled together. THe cold seeped in, leaving goose bumps on Hazel’s skin. It did not seem to bother Finn at all. He was the first to get up. He put Hazel’s clothes on her, and picked her up carefully. He carried her through the woods and back to her house, finding the key under the flowerpot near the door. He let them inside, and carried her up to her bed. 

He helped her into her night clothes, tucked her in and turned to go when she reached out to grab his hand. “Stay,” she asked hoarsely.

“What about your father?” 

“He’s going to be at the hospital all night. Please. Just stay.” Hazel looked up at him with a pleading look on her face. “Please don’t leave me alone.” 

“Fine, let me go lock up.” He checked the doors before finally coming back and crawling into bed with her. Hazel snuggled against him, warm and soft. “Sweet dreams.” 

“They will be now,” Hazel smiled.


	11. Wails of the Dead

Gwen drifted in delirium in the medical bed. A restraint held her to the bed. She didn’t test it though, she just floated along since her trip to the Maternity ward. Her fever raged, leaving her hot and clammy. 

Lance had left some hours again. She didn’t say a thing as he did. “Arthur,” she whispered. “Where are you Arthur? I miss you so much.” Her words came out slurred. “I miss you so much.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I miss you Arthur.”

A shadow darkened the doorway, making Gwen stop and look up. The shadow resolved into a man with antlers protruding from her head. He was bathed in darkness and the sight of him stole away Gwen’s very breath. 

“What do you want?” 

“Your life,” the gravely voice answered. “You have been marked for death and it is my job to steal away your life.” 

Gwen looked at him dully, “Whatever.” 

She didn’t flinch away when he drew near, and pulled a large knife from its sheath at his side. “The banesidhe is calling your name,” he said, and plunged a knife into her chest.

Blood welled up, pouring from her chest like a fountain. It soaked her clothes and sheets. Gwen looked up at him, started. She didn’t scream of struggled, but simply let the blood rush out of her. Her eyes fluttered close as the life left her, but she did not stray from this plane. Her ghost lingered, and walked through the halls, unaware that life had left her. 

She called after Arthur, becoming distressed when he did answer. 

She wandered through the nursery, leaving crying babes in her wake, and they the intensive care unit. The pale woman and the dog were waiting for her on the ground floor. She walked between them off into the night.

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel woke when the light from the window finally hit her eyes. She curled against the warmth, and smiled when she realized she was not alone.”Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you, cupcake,” he said, and stretched. His arms pulled around her hugging her tightly. “Do we need to hurry?” 

“No, we don’t stay with me a bit. This feels nice,” Hazel said. “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me. No need at all. I’m glad you let me stay,” Finn said. “I wish I didn’t have to go.” 

“I wish you could stay too. I need you,Finn. I need you so badly.” 

“You do? Do you?” Finn teased. 

“I do,” Hazel whispered. “Please don’t tease, Finn. I can’t take it today.” 

He pet her side. ”I want you to come under the hill with me. I want you by my side.” 

“You barely know me,” she said. 

“I know enough of you to know you would be a better ruler than Morgana,” Finn said. “You are amazing.” 

She buried her face against his chest. “You really think so?” 

“More than anything,” he whispered. 

She relaxed against the bed, and curled closer to his warmth. She leaned in, catching his lips. She wiggled against him hands wandering. “Can we...ah...again?” 

Finn purred, “If you want.” 

She wiggled against him, feeling flushed. It felt nice, unlike the night before. A pleasant tingle instead of a bonfire. “I do.” 

Hazel’s breath stuttered in her chest. “I do.” 

“Lay back then.” 

“What are you going to do,” she whispered. 

“You’ll see,” he laughed. 

Her breath came harshly as she watched him move down her body. She had no doubt she would.

oOoOoOoOo

“I think you are well enough to leave your room now. Some fresh air would do you good,” the nurse said. 

Hyacinth found herself frowning. She didn’t want to leave. Bad things happened outside, but she was pushed out in the sun anyway. She cringed away from the back yard, but the nurse lead her around the house anyway, and admonished her to stay in the yard. 

Hyacinth felt uneasy. Her eyes kept wandering to the gate. She knew those monsters were beyond it. She knew they could just escape and finish the job that they started. 

She saw movement by the arch, and it resolved into a misty figure that gained shape and substance. It floated near her, and Hyacinth froze. 

“You killed me,” the spectre accused. “This is your fault. All your fault. I hope they eat you too. I hope you suffer like I suffered.” 

Hyacinth found herself moving, she ran, screaming. She tore through the house, and into her room, she pressed herself into a corner, hiding her face and sobbing. She wouldn't’ go out. She never wanted to go outside again. 

“Hyacinth?” Titania asked, “Are you in here? Is something wrong?” 

“L-leave me alone,” she wailed. “G-go away.” 

“I can’t do that,” Titania said, and sat down on the floor next to Hyacinth. “What happened.” 

Hyacinth shook her head, unable to form the words. They threatened to bubble up, and finally burst forth. “I saw Eldritch. H-he said is was my f-fault and he wanted me to s-suffer. He wanted to hurt me.” 

“Oh, child, I am so sorry. Sometimes ghosts linger. We will send him on his way. Don't worry on that account. We will keep you safe.” 

“You will mama?” 

“I will, I promise. We would do anything for you,” Titania said, and gathered the little girl into her arms. Hyacinth sagged against her. 

“Please don't’ make me go back outside.” Hyacinth buried her face against Titania’s neck. “Please, please, please.” 

“I wouldn't make you do that, sweetling,” the woman murmured. “I promise. You can stay in here.” 

“I didn’t mean to kill him,” Hyacinth whispered. 

“You did not. It was just a horrible accident,” Titania said. “YOu didn’t hurt him, and you wouldn't. It is not in your nature.’ 

“I wish I could believe that.” 

Titania looked down at her. “You should. It is only the truth, my love.” 

“Perhaps we should bring someone to take care of you,” Oberon said from the doorway. “Someone who will watch over you.” 

“I would like that,” Hyacinth whispered.

“I was hoping you would say that,” Oberon said, and smiled kindly. He leaned back from the doorway, looking out in the hallway. “You may some in here now. Come Puck.” 

A boy stepped out, not much older that Hyacinth. He was pale, even his eyes. “Hello?” 

“Hi,” she said back, looking between Titania, and Oberon in confusion. “Are you a child? I dont’ see how you can protect me.” 

“I am a shape-shifter,” he said. “I merely thought you would be more comfortable with this form.” 

“I am, I think. You are very clever,” Hyacinth said.

“I would like to hope so,” Puck said in reply.

Hyacinth found herself smiling. She crawled out of Titania’s lap and crossed the room, looking the boy over. “Will you be my friend?” 

“I hope to be, mi’lady.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Hyacinth huffed.

Puck’s lips quirked up, “Can I call you Cin?” 

“If you want,” she said. “Do you want to play a game?” 

“If you want.”   
“Only if you want to,” she said. 

“I just want to make you happy,” he said, and walked with her as she opened the chest full of board games.

Oberon and Titania watched from the doorway. “This was a good choice,” she whispered. 

“Indeed,” Oberon said. “Let’s hope it remains so.

oOoOoOoOo

Arthur perched up on the seat beside Morgana. The horses shifted in their harnesses, whickering at each other. “They are so pretty,” he said. Their manes were carefully braided and decorated with flowers and ribbons. 

“They are indeed,” Morgana agreed. “Eventually they will be better trained as well. They are still very green.” The one on the right reared up slightly as if to emphasis Morgana’s point.

“Do you think I could have my own horse? I promise that I would take care of it,” Arthur pleaded. 

“I shall think about it, child,” Morgana said carefully. “You will have to prove to me that you are responsible.

“I am! I really am!” Arthur exclaimed. “Pleeeeease.” 

“Oh, my little prince, we shall see.”

She turned the carriage, going through the middle of the arena and making a lazy figure eight. Seeing the mares act so docilely brought a grin to her face. They had been on their best behavior since the incident. 

“What kind of horse would you like? A cute, fat pony?” Morgana asked Arthur.

“Maybe? Something not mean,” Arthur said. He remembered going to the stables with Hazel when they still lived in Jupiter. The ponies had always nipped at him. “I want to ride with you in the hunt. Something fast.” 

I think that could be a possibility,” she said. 

Arthur leaned against her. “You are the best.” 

“I’m not sure about that, but I am certainly willing to try. I want you to be happy, my son.” 

Arthur made a little sight, “I am happy. I’m glad you told me the truth. I really am. I just miss Hazel.” 

“I know you do,” she said. “Don’t worry so much. She will be with us soon.” 

“W-what if she doesn’t want to. What if she doesn’t like us anymore.” 

Morgana slowed the horses. “She will always love you. You are family, and her brother.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Arthur squeaked. “Families break up.” 

“You are stronger than that, love,” she answered in kind. She pulled the horses to a halt, and climbed down from the carriage then turned and helped Arthur down as well. The stable boys ran in, taking the horse's reins, and wiped them down.

“Would you like to look at the horses? Perhaps we can find you one.” 

The joy in Arthur's face was absolutely worth it. He gasped loudly. “Really?” 

“Yes, really, my son.” She offered her hand, and he took it, holding on tightly. “Thank you! Thank you so much.”

“Don’t think me yet, sweetling.” 

They walked through the stable slowly, stopping at each stall. The stableboys placed Morgana’s two nervous mares in stalls of their own. Arthur thought it odd that they did not remove the golden bridles from either. They both flinched at the other horses nickering at them, and moved as far away from the other horses as they could, pressing themselves against the far wall. 

“They don’t look very happy,” Arthur said.

“I don't imagine that they are,” Morgana said.

They moved to the next stall, inside was a slender black horse, the Arthur stared at. “That one.” 

“He is a pooka, but yes, I think that might fit. If he agrees,” Morgana said. “You never can get a pooka to do what they do not want to do.” 

“W-what’s a pooka?” Arthur asked. 

“They are shape changers. Clever, sneaky shapechangers. Please come closer, Stella.” 

The pooka moved closer, before morphing into a rabbit, and then a boy Arthur’s age. “Hello Morgana.” 

“Hello Stella. Would you be willing to watch after Arthur?” 

The boy opened the stall and walked towards Arthur, he took the stunned boys hands in his own. “Yes, I think I could do that.” 

Arthur stared at them both, “But...I thought...” 

“You thought what?” Stella asked. “You do not want me.” 

“T-that isn’t what I said. I just---you're not---your a person,” Arthur squeaked.  
\---  
“I would like to think so,” Stella agreed. “Some fae would disagree, but that is the state of things. I would like to be your friend, and I would like to protect you if you will allow it.” 

“I---I guess. W-what does that entail?” Arthur wrung his hands together. Things were happening too fast. Far, far too fast. 

“I would stay with you, and protect you if there was any danger, among other things,” Stella said. 

Arthur was sure he didn’t know what those other things entailed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know at that. “Protect me from w-what?” 

“The courts enemies,” the pooka supplied. “Anything that may hurt you, and I would be a companion as well.” He looked at Morgana, “Perhaps it is time he moved out of the nursery. He is not a baby, after all. He is the prince.” 

“True enough. I will consider it,” she said. 

“It would make it much easier for me to guard him,” Stella insisted. 

“You are a persistent thing,” Morgana said. “Fine. We will get him his own room, and you may play at bodyguard.” 

Stella crowed in delight, and tackled Arthur, nearly knocking him over as the pooka’s long arms wrapped around him.

This was the farthest thing from what Arthur planned. Horrifyingly so.

“This will be the best,” Stella continued. “We will have so much fun.” 

“I’m sure,” Arthur squeaked as he was squeezed and jostled. “You are very enthusiastic.” 

“So I’ve been told,” he said, and winked at Arthur when he finally pulled away. Arthur stared, still trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Come then, we will look through the rooms, and perhaps find you more clothes. You can’t wear that jumper all of the time, Arthur.” 

Arthur wined, “But Hazel made it for me.” 

“It needs cleaned. I’m sure Hazel would agree with me if she was here.” 

“She’s not though,” Arthur whispered. 

“Soon,” she said. “Trust me.”

oOoOoOoOo

_Misty walked with Hazel through the woods. The girl didn’t struggle. She stared blankly ahead. it made Misty’s stomach turn. She wasn’t sure what had been done to hazel, but it was clear she was spelled. There was no light in her eyes, and she moved like a zombie._

_They moved closer to the caves in the middle of the woods, the small cliffs rose around them, the canyon growing deeper. It was cool down here. The creek trickled it’s way through the pass, leaving Misty’s shoes damp._

_She wanted to stop, but she found her feet moving in spite of herself. She didn’t want to take Hazel here. She didn’t want to take her into danger, but she had no choice. Her feet kept walking. Her tread was heavy, and felt as though she was being directed by someone else. She was a puppet. A marionette._

_“Where are we going?” Hazel asked in a slurred voice._

_“I don't know,” Misty said, her voice high-pitched. “I don’t know! You need to run, Hazel. Run away.”_

_“I can’t,” Hazel mumbled. “I can’t. I can’t stop walking. It hurts.”_

_“I’m so sorry,” Misty whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I’m sorry Hazel.”_

_The cave opened up before them, Papa Legba stood in the darkness, his eye glowing faintly, and a smile grew on his face. “So good of you both to join me.”_

Misty woke up screaming, her body drenched in sweat, and Zoe shaking her. 

“Wake up,” Zoe murmured, holding on to her.

Misty whimpered, “I’m here. I’m here. I...I...can’t get away from him.” Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she clung to Zoe. “I’m falling apart. I can’t take this. I can’t. I want to go home.” 

“Shhhh...soon,” Zoe cooed. “It’s going to be okay. We’ve got you. Let’s get you cleaned up and then back to bed.” 

Misty rose on shaky feet making it to the bathroom, she stepped into the shower and use the shower. Stolen water apparently felt just as good as the regular version. The water was on the edge of being too cold, but it swept away the sweat, and cooled her off enough that she wasn’t squirming. She threw some clothes on, and found Zoe and Kyle waiting for her. They curled up together, and soon Misty was fast asleep, snuggled between Kyle and Zoe. They held her tight.  
\---  
She drifted in and out of sleep for ours, but the two warm bodies grounded her. There was no more dreams that night, but she new the next would be the same as before. They would creep up on her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Zoe whispered. 

“It’s hard to tell what is real,” she said, still shaken. “I can’t tell anymore. It’s just...I’m not going to lie it’s scary. I’m scared. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I really don’t, but I’m terrified that I will.”   
She took in a deep and shuddering breath. “I don't know how much longer I can take this.” 

Zoe hugged her tightly. “You don't have to do this alone.” 

“Thank you for helping. For being here. I was scared that you wouldn't come.” 

“Pfft, we are coven. We are family. This is what we do, Misty. We won’t leave you hanging. I promise,” Zoe said. “I think that we have been through enough together to warrant that. Cordelia was...I don’t have the words for it....relieved I guess when I told her you were here. What happened during the seven wonders...it weighed on her. She would have done anything to save you, but we just didn’t know how to.” 

“I’ve never had anyone,” Misty said in a tiny voice. “Even my family...” She bit her lower lip, worrying at it. 

“You have people that care about you. We care about you, and so does Cordelia.” 

“She’s right,” Kyle croaked, his voice raspy. “I wouldn't be here if it wasn’t for you. You helped make me sane.” 

“Saner,” Misty laughed.

“That too,” he said. “You are a good person, Misty, you really are, and we will do anything in our power to help.”

oOoOoOoOo

Izzy frowned as she leaned against the doorframe, “Of all of the books in the special collection why in the name of all that is good would you let her take that one?”

“It is not my job to make her choices for her,” Faust said. 

“Maybe, but it is still low. You could have at least steered her in the right direction. She’s just a child,” she said. 

“She is not a child. She is one of Morgana’s spawn,” Faust said coldly. “Chances are she will be as bad as that creature.” 

“I don't think so. She has a good heart. She doesn’t even understand what she is.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “It is done. She took the book. You need to get over it and get back to work.” 

Izzy bristled, “Don’t get above yourself Faust. In truth we are all equals. Don’t give me attitude. I will go to Oberon. I don't think he would be very amused with this little stunt of yours.” 

Faust shrugged, “You make it sound like I care.” 

“He’s your king.” 

“That is a laughable sentiment, darling. He is no more our king than Morgana is the queen of the unseelie court. They are nothing, and soon they will be gone,” Faust said. “We are a chaotic people, even the best of us, and it is foolish of them to think that they can corral us.” 

She watched him, “You really believe that, don’t you.” 

“I do. I have seen more than you have. I know that ways of these things. I know what would befall us if we continue down this path.” 

She stared at him. “I hope I never become like you. It must hurt not to have faith in anything.” 

Faust smiled, “It is not as bad as you would think, my dear.”


	12. Times Running Out

The hospital called Lance as soon as they found Gwen. He hurried to the hospital, hoping that they had lied, hoping it was not too late. They had to be lying. He couldn’t imagine that Gwen was dead. He should have known. He should have realized. 

He should never have left her alone. 

They lead him down to the morgue. She was stretched out on one of the gurneys. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was asleep, but there was no steady rise and fall of her chest. She was still. Far too still. 

His chest hurt. 

His heart fluttered madly in his chest. 

This wasn’t right. 

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to end. 

And yet it had. 

He walked out of the morgue in a daze, and barely noticed anything on the drive home. He had lost everything. Everything but Hazel. Her door was shut, and he left her to her sleep. He didn’t want to tell her the bad news, not yet. They had had enough sadness in the passing weeks. She didn’t need this as well.

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel sat on the roof with Finn. They leaned against each other, and looked up at the stars. There was little enough light pollution here to see the twinkle of the starscape above. She heard her father walk in, and then heard him move past her door. His steps stuttered as if he was dragging her feet. Something was wrong. She could feel it in the aid, but she could not bring herself to find out what. 

“We should leave,” Finn said, kissing her neck. “Come away with me.” 

The now familiar warmth bloomed in her chest, and between her legs. The spell, apparently had lingering effects. It was not unbarable. Not unlike before. “I need time,” she found herself saying. “I just need time.” 

Finn bumped their heads together. “Time is something we don’t really have.” 

“I know. Things are just falling apart so quickly. I miss Arthur.”

He wrapped his arm around her. “We’ll get him back.” 

“You sound very sure of yourself,” She said, and looked at him sideways. 

“I am.” He took in a deep breath. * “I really am. Morgana needs put in her place. She it treading dangerously. Stealing too many mortals. Killing too many. One or two would not be missed, but she has not killed one or two. She is not fit to rule. No surprise there. Stupid Seelie bitch. I should be where she is. I should be the one leading the dark court.”

Hazel started, “What do you mean?” 

“My father was the ruler before Morgana came along. She was from the light court. They banished her...well I would think it was obvious why they banished her. Bitch is as bloodthirsty as the worst of the dark court.” Finn heaved a sigh, “She killed my father, and took his place. She...didn’t find me a threat. I’m the bastard. She killed my brothers and sisters. All of my family.” Finn shook. “All of them Hazel, but left me because I was a child, and she could not believe the court would ever accept me.” 

“Oh, Finn. I’m---I’m so sorry.” Hazel’s lower lip quivered. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It was long ago, and it is not your fault. You may be her daughter, but you are nothing like her. Nothing at all,” Finn said. 

“Still...” Hazel whispered. “I’m sorry she did that to you. I could understand it if you hated me or wanted to use me to avenge your family.” 

“Don’t be stupid. I wouldn't hurt you like that. I thought that was clear. Well maybe at first, but I know you now. I want you, and I need you.” He shrugged, “If---if I can over throw her I would like for you to rule at my side.” 

“She could kill us,” she said.

“She could, but would it be as bad as the alternative? Honestly?” Finn asked. “Tell me the truth, Hazel. She has hurt you nearly as much as she has hurt me. What do you want?” 

Hazel’s breath stuttered, “I don't’ know. I care about you. I care about you a lot. I want Arthur back. So bad, and I know she has him. It scares me. I don't know what she has done to him. I’m terrified she’s hurt him or worse.” She leaned heavily against him, relaxing when he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. 

“What will you do?” Finn asked. 

Hazel took a deep breath, “I’m with you. I will do whatever you need me to do.” 

Finn nodded, “I...I have a friend watching over Arthur at the court. They will keep him safe. I promise that at least.” 

“Have you seen him?” Hazel whispered. 

“No. I haven’t. She keeps him isolated. It’s just as well. The court is a dangerous place.” 

“I can imagine,” Hazel said. She closed her eyes tight. “I’m scared, Finn.” 

“So am I.” 

She winced, “Not really comforting.” 

“I know it is not, but it’s where we are at. I can’t promise that we will make it through this in one piece. I hate...I hate that I can’t. You deserve better.” 

“So do you,” Hazel whispered, and hugged him tightly.

Finn sighed, and cracked a smile. “You are taking all of this very well.” 

“No. I’m really not. I’m just learning to roll with it. I won’t lie. I feel like I’m going crazy. I wake up thinking it is all a dream. A very odd and vivid dream, but it’s not.” 

“No. It’s not.” Finn looked over at him. “I’m not going to lie...I’m glad you're here. I’m glad I met you.” 

“I’m glad I’m met you too. You’re one of the only bright spots in this god forsaken place.”

oOoOoOoOo

Izzy wrung her hands, visibly distraught. She paced across the library floor, making the boards creak and complain. 

“What has you in a tizzy now,” Tristan asked. 

“Hazel. I can’t help it. I feel sorry for her, and she is such a nice girl. I’ve heard rumours from the courts, and it just worries me.” 

“You know it is not our place to interfere or judge. We are a neutral group. We don't support either court,” Tristan said. 

“Tell that to John,” Izzy snapped. “He let her take one of the cursed books from the library. The spells don’t match up with the descriptions of the index. She’ll be lucky if she doesn’t kill herself with it.” 

“She has a point,” Nick Flame said. “John is not as impartial as he ought to be.” 

Izzy through up her hands, “Exactly what I’ve been saying. She’s a child. She doesn’t know what she is getting into.” 

“I’m not sure about the child part, but I wholeheartedly agree that she doesn’t know what she is getting into.” Nick shrugged. “I think she is learning, but the learning curve...I don't’ know. It is a bad situation my dear friends.” 

“You’ve been talking to Finnigan again, haven’t you,” Tristan accused. 

Nick flame raised his hand up in surrender, laughing. “You have found me out. Finn Redgrave is an...interesting creature.” 

“Interesting...I’m sure,” Izzy said. “Just be careful, okay.” 

“i’m always careful,” Nick said. 

“You are the farthest thing from careful,” Izzy said, and moved to stand beside him. She put an arm around his waist. “We worry about you.” 

“Meh. Don't’ be like that,” Nick said.

“It isn’t our job to meddle. It is to record,” Tristan wharbled.

“Drastic times,” Nick declared. 

“I think he might be right in this case. A little meddling, well, it will not hurt anything,” Izzy said.

“H-how can you say that?” Tristan exclaimed. 

“Quite easily, my beloved,” Izzy said. “I’ve seen what is happening in the dark court. No one should stand around and let that happen. It is a travesty. Morgana is making it dangerous for all of us.” 

“I remember what happened in the old country,” Nick said. “I would just as well not repeat that.” 

“Nor would I,” Izzy said. “I think we should try to steer them in the right way.” 

“It’s against the rules!” Tristan cried out. “What if John finds out.” He whined at the thought of it.

“Pfft, I think that is the least of our problems,” Izzy said. “I'm far more worried about the humans coming after us.” 

“She has a point,” Nick said, and nudged Tristan. “Please be reasonable.” 

Tristan deflated. “You know I can’t stay mad at either of you.”

“We know,” Nick and Izzy said in unison.

“You are both nothing but trouble,” Tristan said. 

“It’s why you love us,” Nick offered.

oOoOoOoOo

When Hazel came back from school the following day police has swarmed the house. She went to Misty’s house rather than head home, and watched out the window as the man milled about. 

“They are going to take me away,” she whispered, and shrugged off Misty’s comforting hand. 

“Maybe we should call Cordelia,” Zoe said. “I’m sure the Supreme would take care of this. I remember when...yeah. I’m sure she could.” 

“It isn’t a bad idea,” Kyle said. He stood by Hazel and watched the activity next door. “Really...it’s a pretty good idea. Kinda getting into dangerous territory.” He looked at Zoe, “Dont’ even think about it, you will only make things worse.” 

Zoe stiffened, “I wasn’t! Why---” 

“You were. I know that look on your face. Don’t meddle. Just call Cordelia,” Kyle said. 

“Ugh. Fine. I will call her. Don’t worry, Hazel. We will help you fix this,” Zoe said. 

Hazel found herself smiling. She liked these people. “You know, it’s fine. i can take care of myself, and---and if it gets too bad I will just disappear.

“You shouldn’t have to,” Misty said. “You didn’t do anything!”

“No. I haven’t, but that doesn’t seem to matter. I’m the easy answer.” Hazel grimaced and turned away. “I have to go find Finn.” She moved towards the back of the house. “I can’t just sit around here waiting for something bad to happen.”

oOoOoOoOo

Olive sat in the chair with her feet propped up by a stool. She felt huge, and looked it too. Her stomach swelled before her, jutting out far faster than is should have. The thing inside her shifted, and she could see a ripple of movement across her stomach, is was alarming. She ignored the noises from the other room, but could not help but glance up and get an eyeful. 

Helen moaned loudly, riding Morgana’s cock. Olive just looked away, she could have cut the thing off and been perfectly happy with it. Her own stomach rolled with anxiety. The thing shifted again, and a part of her shouted to get a knife and cut it out, but she didn’t. Instead she just stared helplessly ahead.

She wasn’t sure who she wanted to be rid of more. The thing inside of her, or Morgana herself. It was hard to decide. 

THe thing inside her kicked, leaving Olive gasping in pain. She couldn't’ take this. She couldn't, and yet she was trapped. There was no way she could run away now. Her legs wouldn't carry her through the forest.

She put her hands over her ears, trying to black out the noises that Morgan and Helen were making. It made her feel sick, even as it made her insides clench, and moisture gather between her legs. 

She hated it, she hated it so much, but she didn’t know how to make it stop. 

They finally stopped, collapsing across the room on the bed. 

“Olive, come join us,” Morgana called. “Come pet, come.” 

“I can’t walk,” Olive said plaintively, and for once Morgana let it go. Olive closed her eyes, and plotted revenge. She would ruin Morgana’s life or she would die trying. Her jaw clenched and she wrung her hands together.   
\---  
“Just rest then,” Morgana said, and pulled Helen to her again. “Should I get the healer?” 

“No. I’m fine. I just need to rest,” Olive said. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Then rest, little sparrow.” 

Olive closed her eyes. She had to get out of here. The minute she could move again...if she survived. it. She had doubts about that currently. It moved again, and it was all she could do to suppress the yelp that wanted to burst from her throat. 

They were at it again, across the room. Unsurprising. Morgana was voracious. Olive couldn't look, but she didn’t have to. She knew the creature's habits, and it made her stomach turn. 

She closed her eyes tight, and tried to tune it out. She tried and failed. 

She startled when Helen drew close to her, touching her. She looked up, and saw Morgana watching them expectantly. She opened her legs and closed her eyes, feeling Helen’s hot breath against her skin. The first lick startled her. The girl’s tongue slipped between the fold, worrying against the the hidden nub. 

Her hands went to Helen’s hair, encouraging her. The feeling was distracting. Pleasure bloomed. Helen pushed her steadily towards orgasm, and she rode the wave. It made her forget, even for a short time.

oOoOoOoOo

Lance was lost. Lost in his own mind. In his grief. He stumbled out into the backyard, and the forest beyond. He staggered through the undergrowth. Barely cognizant to where he was going. He wanted to disappear. He had lost so much, and it was all his fault. 

He fell into the wet grass, skinning her knee. He could feel the blood well from the wound and smear across his skin. He rans and he did not know why. The forest blurred before him. He ran until his muscles burned, until his lungs ached, and then he ran some more. He ran until he was completely lost and and dizzy with it. He ran until she was there, and then he knew he had gone mad. 

He stopped, wobbling on his feet. “You're dead,” he shouted. “YOU’RE DEAD! Just leave me alone!” 

“You never could keep things together, Lance,” Morgana chided. “I leave and things and you let them fall completely apart. Typical.” 

Lance breathed in and out raggedly, “You’re dead.” 

She laughed loudly, “And yet I am here before you. I don't know what I ever saw in you. Other than the fact that you are so easy to manipulate. You never had any idea what was even going on around you.” 

“You let Hazel and I go through hell. What is wrong with you?” Do you even understand how much you hurt our daughter?” 

“It will make her stronger. It has. And I’m sure it will make Arthur stronger as well,” Morgana laughed. “He is a charming child.” 

“Arthur? You know what Arthur is?” 

“He is where he belongs,” Morgana’s lips curled into a tight smile. 

“What does that mean?” Lance asked. 

Morgana laughed as if it was a big joke. “I don't think you would want to understand, my dear husband. Arthur is more my child than anyone's, and I will keep what is mine.”   
\----  
“And yet you abandoned Hazel and I. You are a piece of work. How did you even do it? Who did you pay off?” 

“I didn’t pay off anyone. I don’t need to when i have magic,” she said smugly. 

“You are absolutely mad,” he said. He straightened himself, shaking off the confusion. “You are...a fucking crazy bitch.” 

She laughed, throwing her head back in her enthusiasm. “Oh, you are so clueless. It would serve you right if I let the Hunter loose on you. I would if I didn’t think Hazel would find out. When the time comes for her to chose I want her on my side.”

“Hazel is smart enough to see through you.”

“She won't want to when she realizes I can give her whatever her heart desires,” Morgan said. “Just wait for it.” 

“You don’t know our daughter at all if you think that,” Lance said, and he walked away not saying another word.

oOoOoOoOo

Arthur stood beside Stella and stared at them both in the mirror. The were total opposites. His hair Blond, while Stella’s was an inky black. HIs skin was pale, while Stella’s was a blueish grey. It would make him stick out no matter where they went. Arthur’s eyes were cornflower, whereas Stella’s eyes were the palest of greys. Arthur would even hazard to call them silver. They leaned against each other, their heads tilted to the side as they took in their reflection. 

“You really want to stay with me?” Arthur asked, looking at the reflection. 

“I do. We will be the best of friends. I know these things, it is one of my gifts,” Stella said. He leaned over and put an arm around Arthur. 

“You can see the future?” Arthur asked with wide eyes.

Stella laughed, “No, I’m an intuitive. I just...know things. And I know that we will see my brother Puck soon, and his friend Hyacinth. I also know you will be sad, but I don’t like that at all. You should always be happy, Arthur.” 

Arthur leaned against him, bumping their heads together so strands of blond and black mixed. “No one can be happy all of the time, Stella.” 

“I know, but I will do my best to make you happy as much as I can.” 

“Because Morgana told you to?” Arthur asked, suddenly uneasy.

“No. Not at all. Because I like you. Because I think you deserve to be happy.” 

“Oh,” Arthur said. “i want you to be happy too.” 

“Don’t worry. I will be. You will make me happy. I know you will.” Stella purses his lips. “Your sister will be here soon, and she will want to take your place. You won’t want to, but we will need to leave.”

“What?” 

“We will need to leave. You have to promise me. Bad things are going to happen, and I can’t protect you from them. I can’t protect you from her, not if she takes it in her mind to hurt you,” Stella said. “We’ll need to go to the police station I think, and we will have to lie.” 

Arthur frowned, “About what.” 

“About what happened,” Stella said. “They won’t believe this, and we don’t want them to anyway. They would kill our kin. Humans just don’t understand.” 

“Would Hazel be safe?” 

“The safest,” Stella promised. 

Arthur thought about it. “If you think that is best.” 

“I know it is,” Stella said. He hugged Arthur, and the boy leaned into him. 

“I’m scared,” Arthur said. 

“Don’t be. Everything is going to be fine.” 

Arthur was not sure about that, and he felt restless. He also felt exhausted. It had been such a long day. 

“We should rest now, and ready ourselves for leaving. Just make sure you don’t tell her. Se will try to stop us if she knows ahead of time. She is greedy and wants you both,” Stella said.

oOoOoOoOo

Hyacinth left her room with Puck’s coaxing. He held on tightly to his hand and walked outside along the front drive. It was a very long path up to the main road. The sun was dim, the clouds obscuring it with the telltale look of October. 

“I’m glad you are here,” Hyacinth said suddenly. “I was so scared before. I thought they were going to eat me too.” 

“I would kill them if they tried,” Puck said. “And turn them all into frogs.” 

“That would be ridiculous,” she said.

“It would be,” he agreed, “but it would also be awesome.” He had that mischievous look on his face that she had come to appreciate in the few days that she knew him. 

She giggled, it was the tinkling sound of bells to Puck’s ears. He loved her already. 

“You would do that for me?” Hyacinth asked. 

“I would do anything for you, princess,” Puck said, and meant it earnestly. “It is what I walk the Earth for.”

Hyacinth snorted. “You are silly.” 

“So are you. Come on, I think this is enough time outside. Let's go inside and play a game,” Puck said. 

They walked inside, past her father’s study. She could hear him yelling inside, and the murmur of the old man’s voice. She felt a tug of fear at that. “I don't’ like him,” she said aloud. “He makes me nervous, and I don't’ think that he likes me at all.” 

Puck looked at the slight girl beside him. She was very perceptive. “He’s dangerous,” Puck said. “Best we stay out of his way.”

oOoOoOoOo

“Cordelia said she can get here in two days,” Zoe said. 

“It’s going to be too late,” Misty said with surety. “What is she going to do anyway? She can’t go against them all. There is no way we would win. We are too few, and they are...I don't even know what they are. Fallen gods?” 

Zoe looked away. “We can’t just sit back and do nothing.” 

Hazel had left an hour ago to sneak into her house. Misty wasn’t even sure what the younger girl was going to do, and worse she didn’t know what to think of the boy that had come to get Hazel. He made Misty’s hair stand on end. There was something off about him. A sizzle of magic that left ozone hanging in the air. It lingered even after he left.

“There is nothing for us to do,” Misy said, staring off into space. “We can’t save her. We can’t stop them.” 

“This doesn't sound like you, Misty.” 

“I’m tired, Zoe. Exhausted, and you know what? I’ve learned the worse kind of lesson here. You can’t save someone that doesn’t want to be saved. I’ve done everything I could. I’ve done everything I could for her. I’ve given her every out I can think of. I can’t save her any more than Cordelia could have saved me.” Misty looked at Zoe and Kyle. “I’m tired, and I just want to go home.”

Zoe worried at her lip, “If you think that is best.” 

“I do. We wait a few days and then go back to New Orleans. I hope Cordelia can have a use for me. And...well...it will wreck his plans. I just---I just want this to be over.” 

“I’ll get the tickets in the morning,” Zoe said, and stepped close giving Misty a hug. “You know. It’s going to be okay. For us at least.” 

“I know,” Misty said, and forced herself to smile.


	13. Changeling

“Come out. We know you are in there,” the booming voice said from the outside of the door. 

Hazel backed away. She could see the flashing red and blue lights through the window. Finn held on to her hand tightly. Tight enough to leave a bruise. “I thought we would have time,” she hissed. Her other hand tightened on the bag she had packed. 

“I thought we would too,” Finn said. “Come one. We can get out the back.” 

“No. There are back there too. I can hear them. The basement. The cellar exit is towards the back of the yard.” 

The door was flung open, and Hazel found herself being pulled along despite the shouting for her to stop. They didn’t stop. Hazel was ready for the shots to start, but the room began to glow, and the glow solidified into Gwen’s image. The ghost wailed, flinging herself at the policemen. They yelped, screaming and scattering. 

Hazel would have screamed as well, but Finn tugged her down the stairs and into the basement. They ran across the cemented floor and up the stairs to the cellar door. Finn flung it open, pulling Hazel along. She could still hear Gwen’s wailing. It rose in volume, and made her heart ache. 

“We need to get away,” Finn said. “A banesidhe’s wail is no good for anyone.” They ran through the yard, somehow missing the police officers and into the forest. They stomped through the woods, past their bridge and kept going. “No time to stop they might bring out the hounds.” 

She could already hear them baying. 

“We have to get to the barrow,” Finn said. “It’s not far.” It wasn’t either. Maybe another ten minutes of running. Ten minutes that left haze’s heart pounding in her chest. She was gasping for breath when the earth opened up and revealed the door down into the earth. She didn’t think about it, she fled down into the dark with Finn. 

It was inky blackness for a moment before a tiny flame burst into being above Finn’s outstretched hand. “Come on.”

Hazel held onto his other hand as them moved deeper into the tunnel. “Where are we going?” 

“To see the old man, I think. The old knight should be able to help us see the court.” 

The way there was round about, and Hazel soon grew lost as they moved from one tunnel into another as they branched out like tree limbs. 

They found Finn’s quarry in what appeared to be a great library. The cave's ceiling rose high above their heads revealing shelves of books that stretched up so high they disappeared into the gloom above.   
\----  
The old man was in one of the nooks. He looked up at Finn and frowned. “That are you doing here, little prince?” 

Finn sneered, “Don't patronize me.” 

“It is only the truth,” he said.

“That isn’t why we are here,” Hazel interrupted. “I need to...I don't know what I need to do. See Morgana in front of the court so I can get her to let my brother go.” 

The old man stood up. “I can do that.”

Hazel took in a deep and steadying breath. “Thank you.” 

He laughed, “It’s the very least that I can do. The very least. Please follow me. They are in the throne room now.” 

Hazel held on tight to Finn’s hand as they followed the old man. The halls gradually changed, the walls glimmering faintly with polished panels of silver and quartz. The grand hall opened up before them, bathed in soft light. The couriers were dressed in jeweled tones making them look like settings of a great crown, and Morgana was at it’s center with Arthur beside her. 

“Mother. I would parlay with you for my brother’s freedom,” Hazel’s voice rang out through the hall. The couriers froze and slowly turned to watch her as she strode through the hall.

“You have finally come home, my love,” Morgana said, standing. 

“No. Never! I want Arthur’s freedom,” Hazel stood. 

“I am sorry, I cannot give that to you, my dearest. He has drank and ate the food here. He is one of the court now.” 

Arthur stiffened beside her, “You lied to me.” 

Morgana ruffled his hair, “Of course I did, my child. It was only for your own good.” 

Arthur stepped back from her, and would have ran to Hazel if Morgana had not grabbed his hand. “Come now, my son. We will be one, big happy family. Come Hazel. Come here.” 

“No. I’m not coming with you. I---I propose a duel than. Your champion with fight my champion.” 

Morgana laughed, “If you must. Herne. If you please.” 

The hunter bowed to her, and pulled out his sword. 

“I will be her champion,” the old knight said, and pulled out his own sword. 

Hazel watched them circled each other with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

The combatants charged each other, their swords clanging together. The old knight was surprisingly nimble. Herne was pushed back and put on the offensive.

The knight found his opening, sinking his sword deep into the hunter’s gut, a healing, blow. Hazel watched in shock as the hunter’s arm came up, stabbing the old man in the neck with a knife. The fell together, and Morgana screamed as the knight’s fasade melted away, leaving Mab slumped over the Hunter, her disguise finally revealed. 

She was already dead when Morgana rolled her over. “No, NO! How could you?” 

Morgana stood up on wobbling legs and rounded on Hazel, “This is bought your freedom, but Arthur will not be leaving. He is my son and his place is at my side.” 

“You lied! We had a bargain!” Hazel yelled. 

“I am the QUEEN! I will do what I want!” Morgana yelled back. “I AM THE QUEEN!”

The nobles surged around her, their agitation a palatable thing. “You cannot break a bargain,” one was brave enough to say. 

“I will do what I want, and none of you will stop me,” Morgana barked.

“You are not even one of us,” Finn said stepping forward. “You manipulated your way into the position you are in. You have trespassed onto our lands and stolen our crown.” He knew he was riling the nobles up, and as he predicted the surged around her, attacking the pretender queen.

oOoOoOoOo

Hazel frowned down at the woman laid out on the table. She looked so much like her mother, they had the same long red hair. She could even see a bit of herself in that visage. 

“She saved me and I didn’t even know that she existed.” 

“I would like to think that she cared for you even then,” Finn said. “We will inter her tomorrow. And your mother is down in the dungeon. What do you want to do with her?” Finn asked as carefully as he could. 

“I don’t know. I have to think about it.” 

“There is other things to be taken care of. There are two girls that she took. They can’t go back. They have been changed, both of them. It would be a recipe for disaster.” 

“What would you suggest?” Hazel asked. 

“I talked to the Seelie court. They are willing to take them both on. They can make things easier for them. And...they suggested a rather novel punishment for Morgana,” Finn said. 

“Novel in what way?” Hazel asked, a frown beginning to crease her face.

“She has a golden bridle that she used on the girls to change them into a horse. I think that the sidhe could make it more or less permanent. It would be fitting,” he said.

“It is,” Hazel whispered.

She was there when they held Morgana down to slip the bridle on her, and she watched the mage step forward to spell it. The bridle sank down into Morgana’s red hide until it disappeared beneath the skin. She would not be taking it off. She walked with them and the two girls to the fairy court. The mare was docile as they walked, it’s ears flicking back and forth. 

The light court met them in the woods for the hand off. Both girls looked relieved to be leaving, and Hazel could not blame them after what she heard. Such things were banned from court now. The couriers had protested, but Finn had put his foot down. She loved him for that. 

She loved him for many, many reasons.

oOoOoOoOo

Days later, Arthur walked into the police station, holding a sleek, black rabbit, and wearing the totoro costume that Hazel had made them. The station erupted, and he was whisked away to a little room as he waited for Lance to come to the station.

He held on tightly to the black rabbit, and fell asleep on the couch that they left him on. He had not slept so hard in a long time, not since he lost Hazel. 

He was woke up when Lance finally came in and hugged him tightly. It was a whirlwind after that. Keep it simple, Hazel had told him. He didn't remember much. He didn’t see much. He saw someone attack the person that had been holding him, and he had walked through the woods until he had arrived at the station. 

No one asked him about the rabbit, but Arthur expected that. People will look right over things they don’t expect. Stella was warm in his arms. 

He lead them to the body of his captor, Herne. He didn’t have to feign fear. The monster had terrified him, but now he looked like an ordinary person in flannel and jeans. 

The police seemed more than content to blame him for all of the murders and the trouble. It should have been enough to let Hazel come back home, but they still wanted to punish her for fleeing. 

Arthur didn’t understand it, and he knew he would only stay as long as he had to. There was little enough left of his old life and family. There was only Lance.

Night found him crawling into bed. Stella curled up beside him, holding his hand, and downstairs he could hear his mother wailing. It made his heart hurt. She didn’t deserve this, and neither did he.

oOoOoOoOo

Hyacinth was waiting at the gate with Puck when her father rode up with the new horse tied to the back of his saddle, and two girls with him. They were pale and sad looking. 

“Are these my new sisters?” Hyacinth asked. 

“Yes, they are,” Oberon said, and helped them off of their horses. “This is Helen and Olive.” 

Hyacinth ran to them, hugging them both tightly around their waists. They froze for a moment, and then the life seemed to go back into their eyes. 

“Hello?” Helen asked. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too. I helped get your rooms ready, and Mother is fixing us a big dinner. This is Puck, but the way. He is my best friend, and one day we are going to get married.” 

“You are a bit young to be thinking such things,” Olive said, her lips curling up into a genuine smile. 

“I just turned eight last week. I don't’ think that is too soon to be planning ahead. I also lost a tooth last week. Do you want to see?” 

She smiled, revealing a big gap in her teeth. 

“Oh, my, you did,” Helen said. “Did it hurt?” 

“Nope? Puck pulled it out with a string!” 

“Ouch,” Olive said. 

“It really didn’t hurt. I promise. My papa said you were in an accident. Are you okay?” 

“We are now,” Helen said. “It affected our memory a bit. I---we can’t remember some things. It’s frustrating.” 

“Hyacinth, please show them to their rooms, and get ready for dinner,” Oberon said, cutting through her chatter. 

“Sorry, papa.” She gave him a tiny smile and lead the girls away with a bit of a bounce in her step. It wasn’t everyday that one gained two new siblings. 

Oberon watched them go, and finally untied the horses reins from the back of his saddle. “You are only getting what you deserve, Morgana.” 

He lead the mare away to the stable. He did not feel sorry for Morgana in the least, but the girls pulled at his heart strings. It had not been a hard decision to take them in. He had talked to them while they were waiting for the child to be born. It had been taken away and given to someone who would take care and love it. It was clear Olive would not. They were, in fact, scared she would kill it given the chance. It was best to take the temptation away. 

Not that she could remember it. She had jumped at the offer to have her memories changed, and had been grateful at his offer to take them in. They had already wormed their way into his heart. He didn’t mind that either.

oOoOoOoOo

The police eventually found a body in the lake. It looked like Hazel, but Arthur knew it was not. He still made a show of tears. Even knowing that it was a changeling it was still difficult to see someone that looked like his sister dead. 

Lance was distraught, and that was no act. Arthur did not know how to tell him. He knew showing him was the only option. 

Arthur held onto Stella during the small funeral. Hazel’s classmates showed up, offered platitudes, but Arthur knew it was just to get the day off from school. He didn’t blame them. He honestly did not care. 

He was silent on the ride to the cemetery, and to when they lowered the coffin down into the earth’s cold depths. He knew it wasn’t her, but it ached still. Stella buried his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck. Arthur held on tightly, and found himself crying despite knowing the truth. 

Lance was quiet on the way home. He looked numb. 

He looked as numb as Arthur felt. He would tell him tomorrow, though, and it would make everything better. He told himself that over and over when he finally crawled into bed, and snuggled up against Stella. The pooka kept him safe through the night. He didn’t even hear his mother crying this time. Maybe she would stop some day. Arthur hoped so. He hoped for a lot of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: https://8tracks.com/patrickthewriter/the-wild-wood
> 
> Written for Nano 2015.


End file.
